Zootopia: True Forgiviness
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Based on Borba's IWS comics. Pain and Heartbreak aren't uncommon. Two people that were once close to each other had their hearts broken. Whether it was different choices or regret, the two fell apart. But when one's life turns for the worst, one goes back to them. Can the two hearts join together again or will they be apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I wouldn't do a Zootopia story like this based on... this particular story. But sometimes, you got to do what you got to do. And what I'm doing, is writing my feelings. *sigh* By now, I'm pretty sure you all heard or read the heartbreaking comic, I Will Survive by a good Zootopia artist named Borba. Also, the heart-cringing comic, Born to be Alive. Both are shots to the heart to any real WildeHopps shipper. I honestly can't like either comic. Especially what happened in the sequel. (Borba lied to me. He said that I would be able to handle it. I didn't.) Now the problem with the story, it was so damn one-sided and made it seem that Nick was the bad guy and Judy had no remorse for her actions. So, time to do a story using the concept of that story with my own.**

**I actually had an 'I Will Survive' story planned a year ago where it would show Nick and Judy's POVs after things. I'll talk about it a bit. Nick's would be him moving to another part of the city, working for another precinct, finding new love, and starting a family. He would later retire from policing when his mom dies and he decides to run his family's old tailoring shop. Judy's would have been her working all the way to becoming Chief of her precinct. But because of her endless working and choices, she got disowned by her family, has no relationship, and rarely any friends. Basically, she becomes the new Bogo. Nick and Judy would meet once in the middle looking on how their lives are and would meet up again when they are old and gray. They would talk about their regrets, wishing things were different, and forgive each other. Nick's son would work for Judy's precinct and later become the new chief after Judy retires. One of Judy's niece would also come to be the second rabbit cop and would be in a relationship with Nick's son, hoping things would end better than Nick and Judy's relationship did. An... **_**okay **_**story for a two chapter thing.**

**Another story I had in mine based on the events of these stories. It's... about the abortion part and what if Nick was there. Two parts. A semi-sad one and a happy one (cause I HAVE to do a happy one). Both are still very WildeHopps-ish. One, Nick would be too late and he and Judy would coup and say how sorry each of them was. The second one, Nick would make it before the operation and talk with Judy about why he was so against it. **

**Now, if you guys heard, there is gonna be a 3rd story coming soon. I know what you are all thinking. "WHAT MORE CAN HE DO TO US?! HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH?!", but hear me out. The title of the final part is "Never Say Goodbye". The title sounds promising at least, but I guess you guys all know we can't keep our guard down when it comes to Borba. HOWEVER, I honestly think this one is gonna be different. About a year ago, I may have seen an image of what might happen in the next comic. Whether the image is what happens or not, this is my interpretation on what might or should happen in the next comic. Whether it does or not, it's up to Borba. I ain't trying to write a better story, but a few people said my idea would be the perfect story to use. As well as fix everything that happened.**

**Okay, this is literally the LONGEST intro I have ever done for ANY of my stories. EVER. So, how about we just get to this story. This will be 4 parts and I will post 1 chapter a day cause when I post this, the whole story is gonna be finished. This will also be the most dramatic story I will ever write in my life and is known for the guy who wrote the best Zootopia fluff known as "While We're Young", a drama story is not a good look for me. Once again, this story is based on what happened in the comics, the image from him I saw which will be the cover art to this story, my headcanons, and how I want things to be. One more thing, all the bold letters, that's based on Borba's style. I'm just doing it to mimic his dialogue and add effect to the story. Now on with True Forgiveness.**

* * *

_In the world, many choices affect our lives or the lives of many others. Some choices can lead to good things. Others, only pain and heartbreak. It could be said about two people. Star-crossed lovers, they were. They both shared a bond that was like no other. Even with them being different species. But one day, something happened that torn them about. Each of them had a choice that they stood by and in doing so, the two broke apart. Both would feel nothing but pain and loneliness. One of them was lucky to find new happiness. But in doing so, it may have cost them everything._ _This is their story._

Walking alone down the streets of Zootopia was a little grey bunny. The doe wore a pink flannel shirt and blue jeans. The bunny had an emotionless expression on her face as she walks. This was Judy Hopps. A once perky and cheery bunny known to the public as one of the heroes who saved the city. She isn't much like that these days. Her destination was the Ligerworth Cemetery. She stopped at the front of the gate for a few seconds before entering.

As she did, she started recalling an angry discussion that she had with her parents.

_"It's one thing to date and live with a __**fox**__, but __**AN ABORTION**__?!"_

_"Judy, bunnies don't __**get **__an abortion. You can't just do something like that."_

_"This was __**my **__choice and I stand by it."_

_"How can you say that?! This isn't something you can just write off."_

_"Now only that you chose to do this, by __**lying **__about it?"_

_"I didn't lie. I just... didn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't understand."_

_"Oh, we understand. Understand that you __**kill **__our grandchild just to keep your career."_

_"GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY PARENTS! ALL YOU DO IS TRY TO CONTROL MY LIFE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_"*cries*"_

_"Now look at what you did. You made your own mother cry. Fine! We'll leave. You know we used to be proud of you. Now we have to keep wondering, __**what did we do to have a daughter like you?**__"_

That was the last conversation Judy had with Stu and Bonnie. But that... wasn't her only angry conversation. But instead of being the angry one, the angry one was Benjamin Clawhauser. Judy had kept her abortion in the dark from everyone. But one day, her secret came out.

_"__**That's **__the reason Wilde left?! How could you keep this a secret from us?!"_

_"I just... couldn't tell you."_

_"__**We **__sided with you. __**We **__sided with you and didn't even bother hearing Nick's side of the story. But after hearing the truth from you, we should have sided with __**him**__."_

_"But he..."_

_"I... I __**rooted **__for both of you to make it. I __**wanted **__you two to get married and have kids. Too bad __**YOU **__didn't want that and the prove is that you took that away."_

_"I did this for __**my career**__. For the __**ZPD**__."_

_"What? So you are saying that the __**rest of us **__should do the __**same**__?"_

_"That's not what I'm..."_

_"I don't want to hear it. The fact that you did what you did and hid it from us here, I'm __**disgusted **__by you. I thought we could trust you."_

_"Clawhauser! Ben!"_

_"Don't! I don't even want to be in the same building as you... __**Let alone the same room**__."_

Clawhauser wasn't the only one around for that conversation. Other officers were there when they heard the news too. They all gave Judy looks of disappointment and disgust. It was even worst than the looks she first got when joining the ZPD.

It would only get worsier for her when it came talking with Bogo.

_"Suspension?! Why, sir?"_

_"If you really have to ask, withhelding information and causing a commotion in my precient. It was one thing to lose Wilde, but now many other of my best officers are wanting to be relocated because they don't want to be near you."_

_"Chief, you understand why I did what I did, right? My situation was __**different **__from other mammals. Plus, I did this for my job. So I wouldn't have to quit."_

_"That's not the... Listen, Hopps. This job __**gives and takes**__. I may be chief, but it cost me a __**lot**__. I have no wife to grow old with or children to pass my knowledge onto. Do you think I __**don't **__want that? You may have done what you did for your job, but it's cost you quite a lot, hasn't it?"_

_"..."_

_"And now, the cost will only grow. One month suspension."_

_"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST..."_

_"For that, __**two months**__... and you can say goodbye to your position as lieutenant."_

_"But..."_

_"STOP! No buts! Don't even say anything else. Just go while you __**still **__have your badge."_

_"I... I just wanted everyone to understand. To trust me."_

_"__**Trust **__is earned, Hopps. After your brave actions, you earned our trust here long ago. But now, after this, hiding the truth about yourself and Wilde, you'll have to start earning it all back. __**Especially mine**__."_

So Judy had lost the trust of her fellow officers, got suspended, and lost her lieutenantship. Judy's once happy life was crumbling because of all of her actions. She thought she did what was best, but she was starting to have her doubts.

She then finally stopped in front of one of the tombstones. She looked very sad as she got on her knees looking at the tombstone. She then started to talk.

"Hey," Judy said. "Sorry if it feels like I haven't visited in a while. A lot has... **been happening**." Judy took a deep breath as she tried to keep her composure. "I... **made my choices **and I was fine with them. I thought as long as I had **you**, I would be okay. But now..." Judy then started to cry. "... I don't even have that anymore." Judy sobbed more as she had her paws covering her eyes. "Why? Was what I did **THAT **wrong? Is all that's happening now some sick form of **punishment**? Cause if it is, then it's horrible."

As Judy continued to cry, she didn't realize she was being watched by someone in the distance. The figure slowly walks over to the crying bunny. They stop when they are about 7 feet behind her. The figure then speaks out to her.

"Judy..." A male voice went.

Judy stopped crying as her ears go up. The voice that spoke to her. She knew it. She knew whose voice it was. She then turns around to see a fox. A male red fox wearing a blue dress shirt, red tie, and tan slacks. It was Judy's former partner. The other hero of Zootopia. Nick Wilde. Nick had a blank expression on his face as he looks at the bunny.

"I'm sorry, Judy. That **favor **you asked for, I couldn't do it." Nick told her.

"Nick..." Judy uttered.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooookay. This is literally gonna be the hardest chapter of something I will ever write. Why? Because this... is a heated argument chapter. Uggggggghhhh! I hate doing this to my favorite shipping. As much as I would love to get to the 'ship', that's not how good stories work. So, as some of you may have seen in the last chapter, Nick is alive in my story. NOT that he died in Borba's comic. Or rather, not yet. At the end of BTBA, it was discussed from people that Nick might be tempted with suicide. But I sure as hell did NOT want to go there. Sure, I... maaaaaay had to kill someone else's character, which I apologize for, but it for the main plot of the story and how I would do things. Sometimes, you can't show mercy. Also, I'm basing this story solely on the image I saw. As I said, the original story was waaaaaaay too one-sided and I was kinda on Nick's side. Nick in that was too much of a wuss, while Judy was too much of a... you know, a witch with a b. So, I made it so Nick's kinda grows a pair and tells off Judy with information that she neglected to think about. Sadly, this is also my way of bashing on Borba's Judy. It had to be done. I am not proud of myself. Now, let's get on with this chapter. I will apologize in advance for this later.**

* * *

There the two of them were. Nick and Judy stood up and faced each other. The two used to have a strong relationship with each other. The heroes of the city. The fox and rabbit that save the city. However, after their break up, the two are the farthest thing from those. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Then Judy broke that silence.

"**Go away**, Nick. I don't want to see you." Judy said in a harsh tone.

"It's **nice **to see you too, Judy," Nick said ignoring her tone.

"What are you doing here? **Stalking me**?" Judy said still in a harsh tone.

"If you must know why I'm here, I've... heard about something," Nick said looking sad. He then tilted to his right to look at the tombstone Judy was in front of. "Judging by that tombstone, **guess what I heard was right**."

The tombstone belongs to someone named Shannon. Or Shay, the nickname given by Judy. A vixen. Shay was... very close to Judy. When Judy had the abortion, she met Shay. To Judy, Shay was her new light. The two became friends and later... more. Her relationship with Shay was also one of the main reasons she didn't go back to Nick. Judy believed as long as she had Shay by her side, nothing else matters. But... something happened and caused Shay to pass away. And with Shay gone, Judy barely had anything or anyone. Nick must have heard about Shay's death and that's why he had to go see Judy.

"So you came here thinking I would **take you back**?" Judy asked looking a bit mad.

"What? No!" Nick replied. "I... came to **apologize**."

"I don't need your apol..." Judy said firmly.

"Not to **you**!" Nick said looking a bit mad. He then pointed at Shannon's grave. "To **her**. Come on, Judy. I didn't get the chance to apology to her when she was still alive. The least I can do is an apology to her now. I own her that much, don't I?"

When Nick found out about Shannon, he didn't take the news too well. He may have even hurt her once and didn't mean to. As cold as Judy was being to Nick, she wasn't that cold-hearted.

"Fine. But be quick." Judy said allowing Nick to do what he asked.

"Thank you," Nick said bowing to Judy.

Nick then walked over to Shannon's grave. He then got on one knee and look at the grave with sadness.

"*sigh* This was almost me after **that night**, ya know?" Nick said to Judy.

"..." Judy didn't say anything. She just looked away from Nick.

"Hey, Shay... or is that too **casual**? I'll just go with Shannon." Nick said to the tombstone. "Listen, I'm **sorry for before**. About calling you a **lezzy **and possibly **breaking your arm**. I don't know how much Judy told you **about me**. Most likely, only the **negative stuff**." Nick looked back at Judy giving her a look. He then looked back at the tombstone. "Anyway, I'm not... as **bad **as I was **that night **and... well... I **appreciate **you being there for Judy when I wasn't. May you **rest in peace**."

Nick closed his eyes and then did a short prayer. After that, he got back up on his feet.

"Okay. You said your peace. Now **go**." Judy said wanting Nick to leave.

Nick wasn't really surprised by Judy's hostility. After their messy breakup, Judy wanted to cut Nick off her life completely. While Nick was the one that left Judy, he always regretted it. Even now, he didn't want to leave just yet.

"You and I both know this isn't the **only **reason I came here," Nick said firmly.

"What? Did you **thought **since Shay's gone, I would **magically **take you back?" Judy asked looking mad.

"What? No. Get off your high chair for a second!" Nick said looking a bit mad himself.

"Then what?" Judy asked firmly.

"Shannon's death isn't the **only **thing I heard about. I've heard some **other things **too." Nick said to the bunny. "You tell me if they are true or not?"

"Hmph! It depends on what you've heard." Judy said.

"That... you gave your **own parents **the **shove off **like me... and the **rest of your family **followed. That... the officers of Precinct 1 found out what you did and gave **you **the cold shoulder. That Bogo **took away **your lieutenantship. And that some people around the city found out about your **abortion **and have **lost **respect for you." Nick said.

"..." Judy didn't say anything as she looked away from Nick.

"Judging by the **silence**, I'm guessing it's **all true**," Nick said.

Judy had didn't her best to keep her abortion a secret. But the problem was, some secrets couldn't be kept in the dark for long. When news about her aborting the first possible fox-rabbit hybrid was leaked, it caused a bit of an uproar. People that looked up to Judy started looking down on her because they felt that because of her action, she was against hybrids.

"*sigh* Fine. I'll say it." Judy said not wanting to admit what she was about to say. "Everyone knows about my **premeditated sin**. Now the people of the city, the people I **inspired**, the people I **fought to protect**, are now **against **me."

"You can't honestly tell me that you **didn't **think this was going to happen?" Nick asked. "How did you **expected **other mammals to react when they hear their **hero bunny **that brought prey and predators together again decided to **abort **her unborn Prey-Predator child and brushed it off like it was nothing? Of course, people were gonna be upset with you."

"And you're here to **rub it in**, are you?" Judy asked with crossed arms.

"No! Look, I just came to talk with you... again. About **all of this**." Nick stated.

"You're the **last **person I want to talk to," Judy said angrily.

"News Flash: I **AM **the last person," Nick stated firmly. "I'm the only person willing to come here and talk with you. Now, are we gonna be adults and talk?"

"We have **nothing else **to say to each other," Judy said looking away from Nick.

"Really, Judy? You're gonna be like **that**?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Judy said firmly.

"Come on. Face it, Judy. Shannon's gone and you pushed away everyone else you cared about. **No one else **is coming to **rescue** **you **from the **darkness you put yourself in**." Nick said. "So, **I **need to be the one to do it."

"So **now **you want to come to my need? **Too little, too late **for that." Judy said continuing with her firmness. "My life is in shambles now."

"And you're blaming **me **for that?" Nick asked.

"You're **part **of the reason, yes," Judy stated as she glared at Nick. "Everything I'm going through is because **you** left me. Because of **your **cowardness. I worked hard for **everything**, made **sacrifices**, and now all my hard work is crumbling."

"What? Do you think it would have been better **without **me?" Nick asked.

"Maybe it **would **have," Judy said.

Nick felt pretty hurt by Judy's words. But this wasn't the first time he had ever been hurt by them. Judy then turned her back away from Nick.

"Now, about that **favor**, how about doing it for me **right now**?" Judy said. "Just leave me alone."

Nick had his head down. It really seemed that Judy didn't want to hear anything Nick had to say. It was hard for him to believe that. Nick then started to go into deep thought. It was him at a bar with his friend, Finnick. Finnick was the only one Nick told about Judy and her wanting the abortion. Finnick was the one who told him that Shay died. When he heard that, Nick was stunned by this and immediately started to run off.

"Nick, where are you going?" Finnick asked.

"Where do you **think**?" Nick asked the fennec fox. "I'm going to **talk to Judy**. If Shannon really did die, then Judy doesn't have **anyone left**."

"Then good. She brought this on **herself**." Finnick said firmly as he holds his mug of beer. "Do you really want to go back to her **again**... after **everything **she did to you?"

"None of that matters anymore," Nick said firmly. "I wasn't there for her **once**, I'm **not **making that mistake again."

"You said it yourself. She wants you to **stay out of her life**. If you see her again, she's just gonna hurt you." Finnick stated.

"**She can't hurt me any more than she already has**," Nick said with a serious face.

Nick then turned away from Finnick and he started walking. Finnick then had one more thing to say to Nick.

"Bunny girl was right about you. You **are **a **coward**." Finnick said.

"What?" Nick said looking angry as he turns back around.

Finnick then chugged his mug of beer before speaking again.

"But you're not a coward for **leaving her**. You're a coward for **not telling her off**." Finnick stated looking mad himself. "You did everything for her. **Everything**. You're the reason she still has a job being a cop in the **first place**. And what're the thanks you get? She **aborts **your child without any **remorse **to your feelings and replaces you with a **vixen**. What's more, she hides what she did from her friends and family just to **protect her reputation**. If you ask me, she's a **bigger coward** than you in **every way**."

"..." Nick didn't say anything. He didn't what to think negative about Judy. However, Finnick wasn't wrong.

"If she's willing to throw **everything you two had**, then you do the same. It doesn't matter if you want to **get back **together with her. Just throw those feelings away and **say what you need to say**. Let your **anger **out." Finnick stated. "Even if she doesn't want to hear it, **don't stop**. Even if it means you will **never get back together**, at least you would have **gotten everything out** and feel better **about yourself**."

"Finnick..." Nick said looking at the little fox.

"Don't be a coward **again**, Nick," Finnick said.

That's what Nick talked with Finnick about. Nick never wanted to be angry with Judy and did the best he could to not be. Even blaming himself more just to hope he could get back with Judy. But deep down, he knew... with the way Judy is, he had no reason to hold back his anger anymore. The fox then cringed his fists tightly.

"You know what, Judy..." Nick said as he looks at the ground in a serious tone. "... I've tried to **considerate**. I've even admitted to **my faults**. But no matter **what I say to you**, you aren't even given me a chance. It also has come to mind that you seem to have **no problem** showing **your anger **at me. So... **why shouldn't I** do the same to you?"

Judy then turned around, still looking mad with him. But wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Judith Hopps..." Nick said before walking closer to her. Nick then grabbed Judy by her shirt. Judy was a bit frightened by this as Nick glares at her with an angry look. "**DON'T ACT YOUR MISTAKES AREN'T BIGGER THAN MINES!**"

Judy has never seen Nick so mad. It was similar to the anger she had for him. Nick then let go of Judy's shirt.

"You're upset cause there are a **few sad chapters **in your book. Well, my whole book is **nothing but sad chapters**. Yes! I'm just as **responsible **for getting your pregnant as you were and yes, I did **leave **you when you needed me. Those are all **on me**." Nick admitted. "But everything you've done, **going through **with your abortion, lying to your parents, hiding the truth the ZPD, the current hybrid 'yes-or-no' situation happening in our city now, **that's all on you**! **So don't go blaming me for that**!"

Judy was now back to being mad with Nick.

"Excuse me?" Judy asked glaring at Nick.

"Did you **honestly **think people would still side with you once your **secret came out**?" Nick asked as he gritted his teeth.

"It was **MY **choice, Nick," Judy said.

"**IT DOESN'T MATTER**!" Nick shouted out. "Can you **honestly **say that you wanted **all of this **to happen? Did the idea of **having a baby that was part fox **bothered you that much that you didn't even **bother **thinking about **the outcome**?"

"I already told you about the **risks**. I didn't want any of those to **end my career**." Judy stated firmly.

"That was a good excuse for a while. But **not anymore**." Nick said to Judy.

"Grrrr..." Judy growled in anger knowing that things weren't too well with her. "I don't need to hear this."

Judy then tried leaving, but Nick circled around her and stopped her.

"No! This isn't gonna be like the **last two times **where one of us **leaves **or **pushes the other one out**." Nick said closing in on Judy. "I am saying **everything **I need to say and since you already stated you don't want to **talk**, you're just gonna **listen**."

"Tch!" Judy went looking angry.

Nick was going to take Finnick's advice. He had to let his anger out. Even if it bothers him a bit, he couldn't hold back. He had to keep going.

"Now, let's start with **that day**," Nick said referring to the morning they broke up. "When you told me you were pregnant, you **knew **how I felt. I was **happy**. I was **excited**. Cause to me, it meant we were **compatible**. But what did you said to me? _**I don't want this baby.**_"

"..." Judy didn't say anything. Just looked away from Nick.

"Do you have **any **idea on how much that hurt to hear you say that to me? **A LOT**!" Nick stated angrily. "I beg and pleaded to you with** all my heart**, but that didn't matter, **did it**?"

"I told you, Nick. **My body**, **my rules**." Judy stated. "I never even thought it was **possible **for us to..."

"Me neither. Yet in some **miracle**, we were able to. But **you **didn't see it that way. You saw it as a **burden**. A **curse**. Something that you should **get rid of **right away." Nick said stated still looking angry. "You didn't even bother **doing the freaking research **or even **talk to a doctor **about this. You just went straight-forward to **abortion **as your solution. **Even with the situation**, you should have **at least **done that first."

"Don't go telling me what I **should and shouldn't **have done. After all, **you **were the one that left me." Judy stated looking mad.

"**AND YOU LET ME!**" Nick shouted out. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SAID TO ME?!

"WHAT?!" Judy shouted back.

Nick then turned his back on Judy he didn't want her to see the sadness on his face.

"It told me you **didn't love me enough**. That you cared about your career **more **than you cared about me. The career that you would **never **still have **in the first place **if it wasn't for me." Nick said in a sad tone.

After hearing that, Judy stopped looking mad and was a bit surprised to hear Nick say that. She still listened as Nick talked on.

"**You were the reason **I joined the ZPD. **The reason **I wanted to **change **who I am. I was willing to do **anything for you**. **Anything**. But I guess, **you **weren't willing to do the same for me." Nick stated. "I know I was the one who left. But how could you expect me to **be okay with your choice** if it didn't matter what **I **say? How can you expect me to be there **during the abortion operation** and **not **feel heartbroken?"

For the first time in a long while, Judy started to feel guilty for what she has put Nick through. It was true that while Nick was the one that left, Judy was the one who put him through the most pain.

"In our relationship, it was always about what **you **wanted. Not me. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were **using me this whole time**. After all, once you were done with me, you just replace me with the **next model**." Nick stated. "If you had **stopped me from leaving**, held me down even for a second, I would have **stayed **and maybe **listened**. You could have even tried to **find me**. With your **investigations skills**, it would have been easy. But you didn't do any of those. Cause you knew once you were rid of me, you can do **whatever you wanted**. And the proof is in the pudding because you **still **went through with it."

Judy started feeling more and more guilty.

"Out of everyone, you were the **one person **who knew what this city has done to me and **how much pain **I've been through. Yet, out of **everyone **who has hurt me, you've hurt me the **most**. You really hurt me, Judy. You really hurt me. Just like eeeeeeverybody else."

"Nick..." Judy said feeling bad for how she's been treating Nick. "I... s..."

"Stop!" Nick said halting Judy from apologizing. "I don't need your **last-minute sympathy**." Nick then turns back around to face Judy. "After all, it's too late now. **What's done is done **and you got what you wanted, right? Of course, I wasn't the **only one **you hurt, **was I**?"

Any apologize Nick was about to get from Judy, went away at the moment. Judy was back to being mad with Nick. Nick didn't seem to care. He just wanted to continue getting everything out in the open.

"Now, let's talk about your other victims. **Your own parents**, Stu and Bonnie." Nick said still looking mad. "Before, you told me you not only did you **never **told your parents about your abortion but that you also never told them about **us**. So it was only obvious that you **never **told them about you and Shannon. Were you really planning on **NOT **telling them?"

"I told you. My parents wouldn't have understood. They're **carrotholics**. They wouldn't have approved of an unmarried interspecies couple living together... and I was right." Judy said firmly. "They didn't approve of me with Shannon. Not just cause she was a **different species**, but because she was the **same gender as me**."

"So you thought it was best to **keep them in the dark the whole time**?" Nick asked. "They are your parents, Judy. How would you expect them to understand if you weren't even gonna **give them a chance?** So, **of course, **they were gonna be upset with you. They loved you and raised you, Judy. So what did you do? You pushed them away. Me, I understand. **But how could you do that to your own parents?**"

"If you knew them as **I did**, you would know why. For the **longest time**, they always tried to **control me **and tell me **what I should do**. They **never wanted **me to be a police officer and they **always tried **to convince me to do otherwise." Judy stated.

"So you thought it **okay **to give them the **shove off**?" Nick asked looking mad. "I know you told me you were willing to make sacrifices, but your family should **NOT **be one of them."

"As much as it pained me, it was **my **choice," Judy said looking a bit sad. "They never understood me and they were always against what **I **wanted."

Hearing that was already enough to set Nick off.

"You know, when you said you wanted **to start a new life**, I didn't think that also meant tossing **everything **in your old one," Nick said angrily. "Since you did it to your parents, it would be **no surprise to me **that your siblings don't want anything to do with you either. You're really **crossing a line**."

"Like you haven't crossed a line before," Judy said knowing about Nick's criminal past.

"This isn't about **me**. It's about **you **and **overstepping**." Nick stated. "Now, let's move on to the #1 reason you wanted to have the abortion. **Your career**. To be fair, I **didn't **tell any of our co-workers your **little secret**. I **assume **you wouldn't either and you made it seem like **I was the bad guy**. But woo boy, what was it like when **they found out the truth**?"

"..." Judy was mad but didn't say anything.

"Everyone, **not just Clawhauser**, went off on you, did they?" Nick asked. "I understand **why **you felt that you needed to keep it a secret from them. But that didn't help one bit. The **longer **you held it back, the **bigger **the recoil was. If you had just told the guys in Precinct 1 **the truth**, sure some of them would be upset and mad, but maybe it would have blown over by now. But since you didn't, it blew up **right in front of your face**. Now all of the officers can't even look at you **without being appalled**. What do you have to say about that?"

"It was..." Judy said before being halted by Nick.

"Let me stop you right there because I know **exactly **what you are going to say," Nick said with a paw up. "It was **your **choice? I had the **right **to do what I think? While I'm **still **against it, you are **technically** right." Nick started pacing left and right. "There is **no law **that's against aborting and you were also **in your right **to keep the secret from everyone. **Everyone **keeps secrets and you're **not the first mammal **to get an abortion, excluding the fact that you're a **bunny**. However..." Nick then stopped pacing "... what does it say on our badges?"

"What?" Judy asked.

"What does it say on our badges?" Nick asked again.

"**Bravery**... **Integrity**... and **Trust**." Judy answered.

"That's right," Nick said. "Those 3 words are considered to be **the code **that everyone in ZPD follows. You didn't break the law, but you **broke the code**." Nick then got back to sounding angry. "You were brave enough to be honest with **me**, but couldn't do the same for **our friends**? Why? Did you think they would have treated you the same way I did?"

"They're are treating me that way right now," Judy stated.

"**Only **because you kept it from them for so long. Weren't they already asking questions about what happened?" Nick asked. "Maybe if you **talked with them**, some of them would be **against it**, yes. But if you did it **before **you went through with the operation, maybe some of them could have **convinced **you to **think differently**. Heck, maybe they would have **found me **and lock us in a room just to **talk it all out**. But because you chose to **not **tell them, they felt that they didn't get a saying in this. That's... why they are all treating you **worst **than how they did when you first joined the ZPD." Nick then tried to sound calmer. "You're not like **other mammals**, Judy and you know it. Your choices affect **everyone**. As you know what's happening **right now **with the city."

"..." Once again, Judy was speechless.

"When the ZPD found out, it didn't take long for the public to find out either. _Judith Hopps: First Bunny Officer and Hero of the Zootopia aborts first possible fox-rabbit hybrid._ That's what **one **of the headlines on one of the newspapers said." Nick stated. "After people read that, everyone's opinions on you started to change, did it? They either thought of you as some **freaky fox lover, a traitor to all bunnies, a hater of hybrids, or someone who pro-abortion**. Mix that up with other mammals opinions and what do you get? **Catastrophe**!"

When the news about Judy's abortion came to light, this causes a huge commotion. Most mammals believed that it was impossible for some prey and predators to be able to have kits. This opened the door to many possibilities that could have opened up the world. But because Judy decided to not go through with her pregnancy, it caused a lot of drama. The public didn't want to believe that their hero was willing to have an abortion. Most people were against the abortion cause they thought the same way as Nick. Many believed that she was against hybrids because of this. Which cause a lot of tension for interspecies couples. Lastly, the ones that were pro for her decision where the wrong kind of people. They were the people that thought that mammals should only date those that are the same species as them. They were against the existence of hybrids. All of this led to rallies and huge discussions similar to the Night Howlers case. So once again, Judy's action cause another commotion in the city of Zootopia.

"Now, don't think you're the **only one **getting heat about this. **I am **the fox that got you pregnant in the first place, so some mammals gave me **unfriendly looks **and **unkind words **too. But it's nothing that I'm not already used to." Nick stated. "Besides, most of the heat is still on you. After all, this is the **second time **you do this to the city."

"You think I **wanted **that?!" Judy shouted out in anger. "I never wanted any of that to happen. I didn't want to make things worse for everyone out there."

"You mean the interspecies couples out there** like we were**? The interspecies couples that **want **to have kids? Or the hybrids kits that will now have to deal with a **huge amount of backlash **when they get older?" Nick asked. "You and I caused this. Now it's gonna be **harder** for them to put themselves out of the world without being judged. You said you were an **inspiration** to other mammals. But how can they be inspired by someone who **caused all these problems**?"

"..." Judy looked away from Nick.

"The worst part is not only that you **never **even **tried **to fix your problems, but you don't even seem to care about the people you hurt to get at this point. Not **me**, not **your family**, not **your friends**, or **ANYONE**!" Nick stated loudly. "But you want to know something else? Even after what you put **me and everyone else through**, it can't be any worst than what you put **her **through." Nick then pointed at Shannon's tombstone.

Judy was willing to let Nick say what he needed to at her, but not when it came to Shannon. She looked as walked over to Nick.

"Now wait just a minute! You don't get to say **anything **about Shay. You don't know her and you don't know **how much **she meant to me." Judy said angrily.

"I know how much **I **meant to you and where it got me," Nick stated firmly. "Now, remember when I told you I know **everyone**? Now I don't know who Shannon was **personally**, but meeting her that one time and what you told me about her was enough for me to get who she was. So, correct me if I'm wrong?"

"Hmpt!" Judy uttered.

"Shannon, she **actually **seemed like a nice girl. You said she was a mechanic, so that tells me that she was not only **pretty but smart**. You also told me that you both were going through breakups **when you met**. If you met her on the day you got the abortion procedure, then she must have been **beaten up or injured**. Maybe by **someone**. An **abusive boyfriend**, perhaps? Meaning, like you, she wasn't **into girls **just yet. That's about right?"

"Hmpt!" Judy went again implying that Nick was actually right.

"There are also some other things I noticed about her. She was **shy, meek, and a bit timid**. She also didn't seem to speak much and when she did, she had a bit of a stutter. Since you did all the speaking, that tells me you wore the **pants in that relationship**. You also had **no real intention **of telling me about her, so that also said you kept the relationship** in the dark** from not just me, but others too." Nick stated.

"Okay. So you actually right about all of that." Judy admitted. "But I still didn't do **anything **to Shay."

"Oh sure. You did **absolutely nothing **to Shay. Except..." Nick said before shouting. "... **YOU LET HER CARRY YOUR BAGGAGE!**"

Judy looked a bit shaken from the comment.

"Being in a relationship with you meant all of **your problems **became **her problems**. Problems she had **nothing **to do with." Nick stated firmly. "Was that **fair **to her? Did you really think someone like Shay could **handle all that pressure**? Cause even I knew she couldn't."

"You were against me being with her and now you're **defending her**?!" Judy asked a bit surprised.

"You know what, **yes I am**. The two of us did happen to have **a lot in common after all**. We're both **foxes** that just happen to fall for the **same bunny**." Nick stated. "The only problem was when it came to what said bunny **wanted**."

"Shay and I were **happy together**. Unlike you, she's what I **wanted **in a relationship." Judy said firmly.

"That's the problem. **She **was a relationship you **wanted**. **I **was a relationship you **needed**." Nick stated. "A real relationship isn't about **agreeing with every choice one makes**. It's about **viewing each person's point of views**, **understanding the others feelings**, and **compromising**. **Even **if it leads to an argument. Shannon may have been **willing **to go with all your choices, but is that what she **really **wanted?"

Judy started to look unsure of herself.

"I... she... She was willing to stay by my side. Which is **more** than I can say about you, Nick." Judy said keeping up with the firmness.

"But what if she didn't?" Nick asked.

"What?" Judy said.

"After all, she saw you push me away and **I was the one **that helped you with your career. She saw you reject your parents too and **they are the ones **that raised you. So, if you could push away **such important people **in your life, what was **different **about her?" Nick asked.

"Ahh. Well..." Judy said stumbling a bit.

"She probably felt very unease for a **long time**. You also may have done a few things she **wasn't **okay with. But even so, she **kept her muzzle shut **about it cause she knew what it might lead to. If she was to **disagree **with a choice you had and it led to you having an **argument**, it might also have led to you doing what you did to **everyone else **before her." Nick stated.

Judy started to shake a bit. It looks like Nick was actually hitting some points.

"I **don't **doubt your feelings for one another. In fact, I believe that's why Shannon was **willing **to stay by you." Nick said sounding sincere. "But... because of that, she must have felt **boxed in**. She wasn't **brave enough **to tell you how she truly felt about your choices because if she did... and you were to reject her or to force her to leave you... it would mean everything you did was for nothing and she would leave you with this **aching pain in your heart **and her with the **guilt **for that. **Just like me**."

Judy started to shake more and more. She never doubted her feelings for Shannon and it seemed like Shannon always cared for her. But now, she was starting to wonder. Did Shay really didn't agree with some of her decision? Did she just stay with her so she wouldn't have to feel heartache again?

"You look unsure, Judy," Nick said noticing Judy's expression. "Maybe I'm **wrong**. Maybe she **did **agree with all your decision and her staying by your side was because of it. But we can't be sure about that now. Because she's **gone **now... and you don't have **anyone **left go to."

"And that's why **you **decided to come and find me here," Judy said.

"No one else would have come. You made sure of that." Nick stated.

"While I **should **appreciate you showing up and telling me this, I **don't**," Judy stated. "I also don't appreciate you **telling me off **or some of the things you said about Shay. As you said, you can't be sure about **any **of that now. So, for all you know, you're just saying believable rubbish."

Nick was disappointed that Judy would think that.

"*sigh* Here I was starting to think I **finally **got you to listen," Nick said as he gripped his chest. "Fine. I have **one more thing **I want to talk about with you, Judy. The **real **reason you dated Shannon."

"Before you say anything else, you better **watch what you say**," Judy said angrily as she closes in on Nick with a glare. Nick didn't seem threatened by her.

"I kept going through it in my head the whole time. Why would she being with **another fox**? Why a **vixen**? Why would she bother being in another relationship **after me**? But then... I realized... **the clues **that were there. The main reason we broke up. Unlike me, Shay has a **100% chance **of **not **getting you pregnant. Meaning you thought that you can be in a relationship with her without any **repercussions**. Shannon wasn't just my **replacement**, your **light**, or your new chance of love. She was something else too. She was your **scapegoat**."

Hearing Nick says that made Judy snap. She then went for a punch with her right fist. Unlike the last time Judy hit Nick, he caught the punch with his left paw. But blocking the punch didn't make Judy any less angry.

"**HOW DARE YOU?!**" Judy shouted out in anger.

"**HOW DARE ME?! HOW DARE YOU?!**" Nick shouted back. She then tried punching Nick with her other fist and Nick caught that with his other paw. "You actually **believed **that as long as you had her, nothing else matters. Even if it meant her **feeling the pressure **of all of **your problems**."

"I never put **pressure **on Shay with my problems," Judy stated firmly.

"But you would go to her **every time **you were hit with a big problem, didn't you?" Nick asked. "That's right. I was there **long enough **to have heard you after the **push-off**. You went and forgot the **whole reason **you wanted became an officer. **To make the world a better place**. But what's the point in making the world a better place if you had to **hurt all the people you cared about **and **be reminded about it**? Face it, Judy! **You **might be too **prideful **to admit it, but **I'm **not. We're not the **heroes **everyone saw us as! We're **horrible people**!" Nick stated angrily. "I'm a fox that **spent most of his life **lying and hustling just to get by. But you, you're the bunny that caused a **big problem **for the city, not **once**, but **twice**, because she didn't think about the **consequences **of her actions. It's like I told you from **the day we met**. **Sly Fox**. **Dumb Bunny**. That's **who **we are. That's **what **we are. And that's what we will **always be**."

"**SO THAT'S WHAT WE ARE, HUH**?!" Judy shouted out. "Then I guess that just makes you **a criminal**. A criminal that I didn't lock up for **tax evasion **because I actually felt **sorry **for you."

"Of course you're gonna go there," Nick said in anger. "I was a criminal cause the city **turned **me into one. So what did the city turned **you **into? Did it turn you to a hero? No. Did it turn you to a criminal? No. You want to know the definition of a person who was willing to hurt people she cared about because of what they wanted and have no remorse? **THAT'S THE DEFINITION OF A MON**..."

"**ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!**" A female voice shouted out.

Hearing the shout, the two stopped bickering and turned around to see who called out for them to stop. The figure took a few steps forward and face the two. She was a middle age bunny wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and a blue skirt with a carrot pattern on it. This was Judy's mother, Bonnie Hopps.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas. I handled all I can manage, but I **couldn't take it anymore**." Bonnie said firmly. "I **needed **to intervene."

"Mom?" Judy said stunned to see her.

"Hello, Judy. **We need to talk**." Bonnie said sounding serious.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are in Chapter 3 of my story. This was the chapter I was ready to work on. After the last one, I ready needed to do a chapter that turns everything around. So, at the end of the last chapter, we saw Judy's mom, Bonnie shows up. Seems that she really wants to talk with her daughter. She's gonna tell Judy and Nick something that she kept secret for a long time. Now, this isn't really based on my headcanon. It's based on a comic called "Hopps Family Ties", also by Borba. The comic actually works perfectly for this story. If you read the comic, then you can already tell where this is going. But I will say things will get... very emotional. VERY emotional. So, how about we started?**

* * *

There Bonnie Hopps stood. Bonnie looked at both Nick and Judy with a disappointed look on her face. Nick then let go of Judy's arms.

"Mrs. Hopps, I told you to stay out of this," Nick said to Bonnie.

"And do nothing while you two **bicker **like little children?" Bonnie asked looking mad. "It's hard to ever believe that you two used to be **partners**. You should both be **ashamed** that you let things get **this far**."

"..." Both Nick and Judy were silent.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"You didn't think I just went to you, **did you**?" Nick asked Judy. "I went to Bunnyburrow to talk with your family about **everything**. Your mother wanted me to take her to you. She was the **only one **who wanted to come. Everyone else didn't even want to bother with you. Nice work, by the way."

"Hmph!" Judy said turning away from Nick.

"She said she wanted to talk to you about **something**," Nick said to Judy.

"I think we said **enough **last time," Judy said looking angry.

"Come on, Judith. Even with everything that has happened, I'm **still **your mother." Bonnie said.

"After our **last conversation**, I don't think you or dad see me as much of a daughter," Judy said still looking angry.

"Hey! **Ease up**, will you?" Nick said peeved with Judy's behavior.

"Enough, Nicholas! **I'll** talk with her now." Bonnie said wanting Nick to back off.

Nick had his paws up and slowly backed away, deciding to leave everything to Bonnie. Bonnie walked up to her daughter. Judy still looked as hostile as she was with Nick.

"So what now? Are you gonna tell me how **disappointed **you are with me? That I shouldn't have kept so many **secrets**? That my choices were **wrong**?" Judy asked as her temper and volume went up. "Well, I've heard it all before. So what else? **What else **can you tell me that I **haven't **heard already?"

Bonnie waited a few seconds before responding with a sad expression. "_I'm sorry_."

Judy's eyes widen as she heard those words.

"You're... **sorry**?" Judy said surprised to hear that.

"Somehow, in some way, all that has happened to you... it's all **my **fault. Because of **my sin**." Bonnie said sadly.

"Your... **sin**?" Judy asked looking a bit confused.

"You kept saying that during the whole train ride back here. But I don't see **how **all of your daughter's poor choices is **your **fault?" Nick asked Bonnie.

"Because... I too have kept a **secret**." Bonnie said looking like she had regret.

"Just tell us what it is already. It can't be that **big **of a secret, can it?" Nick asked Bonnie.

"Yeah mom, what's this **sin **you are talking about?" Judy asked Bonnie.

Bonnie took a deep breath before responding. She looked very nervous and her nose twitched. A good sign of fear. Yet, Bonnie still needed to tell them.

"Years ago... when I found out I was **pregnant with you**, I..." Bonnie said sadly as she looked down at the ground and twittered her paws. She then faced Judy and Nick with a serious expression on her face. "... I try to the **same thing **that **you **did. I tried to have you **aborted**."

The second Judy and Nick heard those words, both their hearts sunk. Nick felt this way before when Judy told him she didn't want their baby. Now, both of them feel that way.

"Wh... what?" Judy uttered in total shock.

"Are... are you serious?" Nick asked just as shocked as Judy.

"I am," Bonnie told them.

Judy then changed from a shocked expression to an angry one as she grabbed her mom's shirt.

"Are you really just gonna tell me **lies **just to get me to..." Judy asked as she grits her teeth.

"**IT'S THE TRUTH**!" Bonnie shouted out. "I really **did **try to have you aborted."

"No... no way..." Judy said as she let goes of her anger and Bonnie's shirt.

"So when I said what would have happened if Judy's mother decided to **interrupt **her pregnancy, there was a chance of that actually happening?" Nick thought.

"Okay, so let's say you **were **trying to abort me. You have **hundreds **of other kids that say otherwise. So, why me? Why was I **different **from everyone else?" Judy asked.

"Why were you the **only one **not born in a litter? Why were you the **only **trier? Judy, the reason why was **because **you were different." Bonnie told her.

"Different how?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. Even with Judy being **different **from all your other kits, there was **no real way **to tell she would be that different from everyone else." Nick stated.

It seemed that Bonnie needs to be more specific with her words.

"I was **already married **to your father at the time," Bonnie said. "Stu was the **ideal **husband for a bunny from the country. A stable job, supporting, **the usual things **a doe wants in a mate."

Nick and Judy didn't know what any of this had to do with the chance of Judy being aborted, but they continued to listen.

"One day, your father introduced me to **someone**. His traveling cousin, Tom. He was **half-rabbit**, **half-hare**. So he was a bit on the **tall side**." Bonnie stated. "Now Tom, he was **different **from other bunnies. In fact, he was the **opposite **of your father. He was a rebel, a biker and traveled in and out of the burrows for many years. He was the kind of person that fathers would warn you **not **to go near. Yet... there was something about Tom I found... **intriguing**."

**Intriguing**. That one word and everything else was enough to make Nick and Judy get the whole picture. Which made both of their hearts sunk deeper.

"No..." Judy said stunned beyond to say any other word.

"You're kidding..." Nick said stunned as well.

"I **couldn't help **how I felt around someone like Tom. It was like I was in some **spell**. I was a **married doe **and I shouldn't be interested in him. But oddly enough, he was **interested **in me." Bonnie said. "I don't know... I don't know what got into me. But Stu was away at the time and..."

"**STOP**!" Judy shouted out. "**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE**!"

Bonnie didn't stop. She kept talking.

"... **he wasn't**. He spends the weekend at our home. I... tried to resist my **temptations**. But I couldn't. He asked me if we could spend some **alone **time, I didn't say no." Bonnie said.

"**I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE**!" Judy shouted out as she held her ears down.

Bonnie still went on.

"It was **one **time. I thought... if I just got it over with, there wouldn't be any **repercussions**." Bonnie said about to cry.

"**PLEASE! NO MORE**!" Judy pleaded.

"A few months later, **you **were born," Bonnie said with tears coming down her eyes. "It was my **greatest shame**. My **darkest secret**. I didn't want to tell you or **anyone** about this. But with the way things are... I... I felt it was time for you to know."

Once Bonnie was finished Judy let go of her ears as there was no point in keeping them covered. Both Judy and Nick both froze with shocked looks on their faces. They were silent for 7 seconds until Nick broke the silence.

"You mean... you mean to tell us... YOU HAD AN **AFFAIR **WITH THIS TOM GUY... **AND JUDY IS THE RESULT OF IT**?!" Nick shouted out in shock.

"Yes," Bonnie admitted while nodding.

So, that was Bonnie's secret. She had an affair which is what caused her to get pregnant and later led to Judy's birth. With Judy not being Stu's biological child, it was enough of a reason for Bonnie to abort Judy. Yet she didn't.

"Wa... wait. You mean to tell us... if any of those things **did or didn't happened**, then... Judy would have never..." Nick said as he shook.

Judy was not only frozen by this new information, but she had a totally blank expression on her face. She was still taking time to process everything.

"You mean to tell me I was only born **out of a whim**?" Judy asked her mother.

"I'm sorry, Judy," Bonnie said looking upset.

"I thought... I thought I was **born to be alive**. But now you are telling me I wasn't **meant **to be born at all?" Judy asked with a blank expression. "You **cheated **on dad? Stu isn't even my **real **father? You tried to **abort **me?"

"I know. I didn't go through with it because I thought I would **regret **it. And **I don't**." Bonnie said to Judy still crying. "Stu is **still **your father and we both **still **love you even after everything."

"Your **greatest sin **led to me being born. **I'm**... your greatest sin." Judy said still with a blank expression.

"Don't think that. You've done **a lot **for the city. I'm still proud of you." Bonnie told Judy. As she said that, Judy didn't seem to respond. "Judy?"

Judy was in deep thought as she started to hyperventilate. She then felt like she was in this completely black space. She had many thoughts going through her head. Some were angry thoughts, some were sad thoughts, some thoughts of disbelief. So much all at once. Then, one thought came to mind. Something that Nick said to her long ago.

"_Judy... what would've happened if __**your mother**__, while pregnant with you had decided to __**interrupt **__her pregnancy? I'll tell you what would have happened. If you hadn't been born Judy, this world would be __**as bleak as ever **__and without your light, I'd still be on the __**streets**__, living a __**meaningless life**__."_

_"Judy, listen... there are people who do make a __**difference **__in the world and __**you **__are one of them. Even being a little bunny, you stopped an absurdly __**nasty conspiracy **__and helped change the minds and hearts of __**millions**__. To me, things like these could never ever have happened __**without you**__."_

_"__**FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUDY! GIVE THIS UNBORN CHILD THE OPPORTUNITY TO DO THE SAME! I BEG YOU... PLEASE LET YOUR LIGHT CONTINUE TO SHINE THROUGH HIM OR HER**__!" _

"If what mom said is true about me... and if Nick was right... then I... I... I..." Judy thought.

For the longest time, Judy had gone with her choices and her opinions with no real regrets. But... when her mother told her the truth about her birth, nearly all of her opinions changed. And the reality that she had set in her mind... it completely shattered before her. Leaving her with nothing but an ocean of pain, guilt, grief, and regret. All of those feelings hit Judy at once and cause her to fall on her knees, then have her paws to the ground. Seeing her like this troubled both Nick and Bonnie.

"JUDY!" Bonnie shouted out.

"J... Judy?" Nick said looking worried for Judy.

"Judy! Judy! Are you alright?" Bonnie asked looking worried as she looked down at her daughter. "Please, say **something**."

Tears from Judy's eyes then fell to the ground.

"Wh... What have I done?" Judy asked herself. She then lots out sadden yell. "**OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE**?!"

As Judy cried loudly, Nick could feel his heart hurting badly. At that moment, when Judy shouted out those words, whatever anger Nick had for Judy, it vanished at that instant. Regret. Judy had regret in her heart. After knowing this, Nick didn't care about what was said between them, he had to comfort her.

"JUDY!" Nick shouted out as we quickly dashed over to Judy. He then turned Judy around and held her head up with both his paws to face her. She was already crying a fountain of tears. "Judy! Judy! Look at me! It's okay! It's okay!"

**"**NO! NO, IT'S **NOT **OKAY!" Judy wept. She then grabbed on to Nick's shirt. "Don't you see, Nick? If my mom **did **abort me, then **everything **I ever did for the city would have **never happened**. You were **right**, Nick. You were right about **everything**!"

"I swear. I didn't... I didn't know. I didn't know **how right I almost was**." Nick said to Judy honestly.

"But you still were... and I didn't listen," Judy said crying some more. "And... if you were right about **me**... then why wouldn't it be the same for **our baby**?"

"**Our**... **baby**?" Nick said as his eyes widen from Judy's words. For the whole, Judy never referred to her being pregnant as having a baby. It was like she always denied it.

"I... only thought about the **negatives**. I never once thought about the **positives**." Judy said as she still cried. "What if... what if I was **wrong**? What if I was **fine **after the birth? What if the baby turned out **beautiful**? Oh god! What if it was actually a **litter**? What if our baby was able to **break the boundaries **that kept prey and predators away from each other just by being born? **Any **of those could have happened. But because of **my **choice... because what **I **did, none of those can ever happen. I never wanted to admit it, but what you said was true. I... I..." Judy's whole body shook before shouting out the words she was about to say. "**I KILLED OUR BABY FOR MY CAREER!**"

Those words echoed around the fields of the cemetery. It also shook Nick's heart. To say those words, to admit what she did, tears now started to come down Nick's eyes and sadness started to flow within his heart too.

"Judy..." Nick said as he cried.

"I thought... I thought it was the **right **choice. But look at what's happened." Judy said with a heavy heart. "I've **broken **apart my own family, **lost **the trust of all my friends and ZPD coworkers, **ruined **my own reputation, may have caused **another **situation between prey and predators... but worst of all, I hurt the person I **cared about the most**."

"Shay... probably didn't blame you for anything, Judy," Nick said still crying.

"No. I'm not talking about Shay. I'm talking about **you**." Judy told Nick. "You... you were so **happy **when I told you and... I **took **that happiness away. I knew what this city has done to you and how much pain you've been in. But even so, I still hurt you. Not once, not twice, but **3 times**." More tears then started flowing from Judy's eyes. "**HOW COULD I'VE DONE THAT?! HOW COULD I HAVE HURT YOU SO MANY TIMES AFTER ALL THAT YOU DID FOR ME?! **I made you feel like what you wanted **didn't **matter. That I **didn't **need you and now..."

Judy... was sorry that she hurt Nick and regretted it more than ever. It really surprised Nick a bit. But still... if she really did regret everything...

"Wh... what was the **point **of it all?" Nick asked with his voice breaking. "What was the point in me leaving you if I was going to regret it? What was the point in you getting the abortion if you were going to regret it? What was the point in me coming back if you had found someone else? What was the point in you moving on if you were just going to lose her too? **What was the point in all of it, Judy**?"

"*sniff* There **was **no point," Judy told Nick still with a sad heart. "It was all for **nothing**. All we've done is caused ourselves nothing but **pain, angst, loneliness, and heartbreak**. And it's **my **fault. It's **all **my fault."

"No. It's not. I should have **stayed**. I should have been there for you when you needed me. Maybe it would have **prevented **things from getting this far." Nick said to Judy with a saddened heart.

"But it wasn't like I was giving you a **reason to**. I made you felt like it was either **my way **or the **highway**. I didn't even do any research. Maybe if I had just looked things up instead of being straight-forward... just like all of my decisions then maybe..." Judy said then let go of Nick's shirt and covered her eyes with her paws trying to hold her tears back. "Oh, Nick..."

Nick would have never guess Judy had so much pain in her heart. The sadness she had might be even worse than the sadness that he has been through.

"Judy... please. You have to **keep it together**." Nick told her.

"I... I don't think I can." Judy said as she opened up her eyes and they started to get red from all the crying. "I **bottled up **so much that now... it's **all **coming out at once. I don't... I don't think I can take anymore."

Judy had felt these feelings she had before. Misery. Despair. This time, she felt that she had no one to blame, but herself. It was a pain that she wanted to get rid of, but she couldn't. Not on her own. Nick and Bonnie were very worried about Judy.

"Judy... please... come on," Nick said trying to get Judy to stop crying. No avail. Nick looked up at Bonnie. "Mrs. Hopps, can you do **something**?"

"I don't know what to do," Bonnie said as she covered her mouth crying. "This is all **my **fault. The pain she feels is **because of me**."

Nick didn't know what to do either. But he did know this. Judy was in deep mental pain. Judy wasn't like Nick. He's dealt with pain because he considers himself as a survivor. Judy wasn't. If this were to continue, Judy may never truly recover. Even if Judy wouldn't do the same for him, that didn't mean he wouldn't do it for Judy. Then... Nick thought of something. There wasn't a 100% chance of it working, but if it were to ease Judy's pain, it was worth it. Nick wiped off the tears from his eyes before speaking with her.

"Judy... look at me," Nick instructed her.

"Huh?" Judy said looking up at Judy.

"There's something that I **need **to tell you. You told me before that you **didn't **need it. But looking at you now, I can tell that you need it **more than anything**. So here goes." Nick said. "Judith Hopps..." Nick then leaned his forehead on Judy's before softly saying these words. "_I forgive you_."

Those three words. That was all it took to lift the weight off of Judy's heart.

"Wh... what?" Judy said with widening eyes.

Nick then took his forehead off of Judy and looked at her directly.

"Didn't you hear me, little bunny? _I forgive you_." Nick said.

Judy was a bit in disbelief. After everything, Nick was really going to forgive her?

"I don't... I don't understand. Nick, I hurt you. I hurt you **more than anyone could**. I chose to have the abortion no matter what you were going to say and even told you to stay out of my life **forever**. I should be **beyond **forgiveness. So **how**? **How **can you just **forgive **me?" Judy asked she cried some more.

"I'm not gonna **lie **to you, Judy. **For the longest time**, you've really... really... have been a **dumb bunny**." Nick said starting to have a serious tone.

"Huh?" Judy said looking a bit scared. Maybe Nick didn't forgive her.

"You made it felt like I **didn't matter **and what I did to you was **worst**. Yet your actions are **no different**. But the worst part is that you hurt not just me, but your friends and family too." Nick stated firmly. "If it wasn't for your mother telling the truth about you, you probably **wouldn't **even care about your actions."

Judy then started whimpering.

"You still **aborted **our unborn child, **ruined **your own reputation, and once again cause a **snafu **with the mammals of the city," Nick stated. "So after **all the things you said** and **all the things you caused**..."

Judy's nose then twitched. Was Nick really lying to hear? Was Nick just saying that to hurt her the same way she did him? Either way, Judy felt that she deserved it. Yet, Nick held Judy's chin and looked at Judy.

"... did you honestly think I **wouldn't **forgive you?" Nick asked with a warm smile.

"Nick..." Judy said as she looks at Nick.

"The whole time, I thought you **didn't **care about me anymore or your abortion. But seeing you like **this **and **regretting **your decision, that's **all **I ever wanted." Nick said to Judy. "Even if your feelings for me changed, **mine's **for you never did. I guess what I'm trying to say is... even after everything..." Nick then looked into Judy's eyes with a starry look. "... **I still love you, Judy**. And you know what? I'll **always **will."

After Nick said that, whatever angry feelings Judy had for Nick had vanished. The feelings Judy tossed away for so long slowly started to come back. Tears once again started to flow from Judy's eyes.

"Niiiiiiiiiickkk..." Judy went feeling choked up.

Nick then opened his arms and hoped that Judy would willingly come to him. Like the first time Nick forgave Judy, Judy laid her face on Nick's chest.

"I'm sorry!" Judy said very apologetically as she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"There there. I forgive you, Judy." Nick said as he hugged Judy. "You bunnies, so emotional." Nick then started to cry again. "Then again, I'm **an emotional fox **that's no different, am I?"

Nick and Judy had their moment. Their hearts that were broken for so long were finally mended together again. While Bonnie wasn't able to do much, she was thankful to Nick that he brought her daughter back to her senses. After a few minutes of crying, Judy was still holding on to Nick.

"Judy, do you feel better yet?" Nick asked thinking that Judy has cried enough.

"A little. Not a lot. But better." Judy said starting to smile again.

"Come on, Judy. Up we go." Nick said as he helped Judy get up on her feet. Once both of them were back on their feet, Nick looked at Bonnie. "Judy, I think there's **something **you and your mother need to talk about."

Judy looked up at Nick and nodded. She then walked over to her mom. Bonnie already looked like she was ready to apologize again.

"Judy, I'm so sorry for telling you the truth about **you and your birth**," Bonnie said about to cry again.

"Mom..." Judy said.

"I know what I did was **wrong **and I know you may never **forgive**..." Bonnie said looking sad.

"Mom!" Judy said wanting her mom to stop. She then held her mother's paws. "It's okay. You... made a **mistake**, but... I can't be **too **mad about it. After all, **it led to me**."

"Judy..." Bonnie said.

"Even with this, you've been **nothing **but a **good **mother. I... just haven't been **that good **of a daughter." Judy admitted. "I forgive you, mom. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, Judy," Bonnie said before happily hugging Judy. "Of course I can."

Just like that, the mother and daughter forgave each other. But still, there was still one more thing they needed to discuss.

"It's good that you two patched things up. But... what are you gonna do about your **secret**?" Nick asked.

Judy and Bonnie then broke up their hug. What **were **they gonna do? Finding out Bonnie had an affair, Judy not really being Stu's biological daughter, and Bonnie considering aborting her. It was a big secret and after trying to keep the last secret, was it really good to keep this one in the dark?

"I... think it's **best **that we keep this **between the three of us**," Judy said after thinking about it. "I've already done enough. I don't want to put **another **wedge into my family."

"If that's what you think is **best**," Nick said.

"It is," Judy said.

"Alright," Bonnie said fine with it. "You should know, **even after what I did**, I still love your father very dearly."

"I know. He may not be my **real **father, but he's still my _**father**__._" Judy said to Bonnie with a smile.

"You should know, that he was still **pretty upset **with how things went. If you call him and **apologize**, I'm sure he'll forgive you right away. That's just the kind of guy he is." Bonnie stated.

"I will, mom. Promise." Judy to her mom with a smile.

"Alright. If that's all, I should take the train back home." Bonnie stated. "But before I go..." Bonnie then looked at Nick. "Nick, can I speak with you **for a moment**?"

"Ummm... sure, Mrs. Hopps," Nick said willing to talk.

Bonnie took Nick a little farther out to speak with him more privately.

"What is it, Mrs. Hopps?" Nick asked.

"Bonnie, dear," Bonnie said not wanting Nick to be so formal. "I want to **thank you **so much for what you did for my daughter."

"It's no problem. It was the **least **I could do." Nick said with a light smile. "I wasn't there for her when she needed me and **I didn't want **to make that same mistake again."

"You... are a really good mammal," Bonnie said with a warm smile.

Bonnie then went to hug Nick. Nick accepted the hug and hugged her back. Bonnie then whispered something to Nick.

"If there is a **chance **that you two can work things out, **take it**. Judy **still **needs you." Bonnie whispered to Nick.

"That's only if she **wants **to." Nick thought sadly.

After finishing the hug, Bonnie said her goodbyes to Judy and Nick and was on her way out and exiting the cemetery. Now it was just Nick and Judy. There was still some awkwardness in the air.

"So... Judy, are you good?" Nick asked.

"Still **processing **everything, but I'll be okay," Judy replied.

"Listen, Judy, I want you to know, even after everything, I'm **glad **that your mother decided to have you," Nick said to Judy.

"Thank you," Judy said to Nick with a smile.

"Alright. Time to go. I'll walk you back home." Nick said to Judy.

"Okay," Judy said allowing it. "But before we go..." Judy then pointed at Shannon's grave. "Mind if I say **one more thing **to her?"

"Of course not," Nick said being understanding.

Judy then walked over to Shannon's grave and lean down to it.

"Shay, thank you for being there for me when I needed someone," Judy said. "And... if I did, I'm sorry for making you **handle all my baggage**. I should have never put you on the spot with all of **my problems**. Goodbye, Shay. I'll visit you again soon."

After that, Judy stood back up and did her best to stay strong as she takes a deep breath. She turns to Nick and then walks over to him. The two then took their leave.

Nick and Judy took the bus to get to Judy's apartment. The two sat together, but they didn't speak. So much has happened. So much was said. Judy looked at Nick's paw and wanted to hold it for comfort, but felt it wasn't a good idea. Nick, however, he held Judy's paw and gripped it tightly Judy didn't seem to mind it. Judy then leans her head on Nick's side.

"I'm sorry," Judy said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Nick said back to Judy.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are at the final chapter. After so much drama, I can finally do a chapter with a good amount of WildeHopps stuff. This will be the very last chapter of this story. But I honestly feel that this one will be the best one. In the last chapter, Nick and Judy finally made up. Nick then insists to take Judy back home to her apartment. Then, begins the healing process. But to do that, they need to get everything else off their chest. Now, this chapter's a bit T+. Not like there's a sex scene. More like the aftermath. I got the idea from a scene from Young Justice Outsiders. Sure, they might be clothless for a scene. But come on, people. There is literally a scene with a naturalist club and a bunch of naked animals IN the movie. So it's not gonna be anything THAT explicit. Now, how about we wrapped this story up so I can get back to my normal writing. I'll say more at the end of this story. Let's get this last chapter going.**

* * *

Down the hallway in the apartment complex that Judy lived in, walked Nick and Judy. Judy was still being very apologetic to Nick.

"... and about **scratching **you that time, I'm sorry too," Judy said to Nick.

"It's okay, Judy," Nick said not wanting Judy to worry about it.

"Oh... and for **hurting your foot **with the door. I'm sorry for that too." Judy said to Nick.

"It's okay, Judy," Nick said again.

"Also, I'm really sorry for..." Judy said. But before she could finish, Nick covered her mouth.

"Judy! I already told you. I **forgive **you for **everything**. So **no more **apologies." Nick told Judy. "Okay?"

Judy nodded and Nick removed his paws from Judy's mouth.

"Jeez, you don't have to apologize so much. You're acting **differently **than how you were. Or rather... you're acting more like your **old self**." Nick said with a smile.

"Guess I haven't really been acting like my **normal self **for a while," Judy admitted.

"You're... not the **only one**, Judy. Also, you're not the **only one **who needs to apology a few hundred more times." Nick admitted. "Listen, Judy, about some of the stuff I said, Finnick was the one who told me to be angry with you. The **things **I said, the **anger **I've shown, I didn't mean..."

"Nick, stop. It's fine." Judy said keeping Nick from saying anything else. "I **meant **what I said about you being right about everything... **and you were**." Judy then turned away from Nick as she gripped her arm. "I was so forward with all my choices that I didn't even bother thinking about the **consequences **or how would it affect **everyone else**. I only... I only cared about how it affected **me**. I... went too far and it nearly cost me **everything**... and I wouldn't own up to them if you didn't show up." Judy then faced Nick again. "What kind of person hides the truth, pushes the people they were closest to, and causes another uproar? Not a **hero**, not a **criminal**, but a..."

"Judy, do you dare..." Nick said not wanting Judy to finish that sentence.

"... **monster**. That what you were gonna say before, right?" Judy asked.

"Ugggghh..." Nick went as he rubbed the spot between his eyebrows. "I **hated **that I was even close to saying that."

"But you weren't wrong," Judy said. "I was supposed to be this **inspiration **to smaller mammals out there. Someone who wants to **make the world a better place**. Instead, I think I broke it... **again**."

Nick then walked over to Judy and lean downs to her.

"Judy, you didn't **break **the world again. Remember what we talked about. You may have chosen to be honest with me, but you didn't do the same for the city. Maybe if you let part of the secret out sooner, things would have blown over by now. But... because you **chose **to keep so much **locked up**, when it all came out, the anger of the public just... **multiplied**." Nick stated. He then put his paws on Judy's shoulders. "I understand why you felt that you needed to keep things a secret, but you let it go too far. People won't be understanding if you **don't **give them the chance." Nick then started to look sad. "I... guess **I **should have been more understanding."

"If that's the case, **I **should have been more understanding too," Judy said as she touches one of Nick's paws. "I really made a mess of things and I don't know if I can fix it."

"You're **Judy Hopps**. Of course, you can." Nick said standing back up.

"How? After the news about my **abortion **came out and hearing about the possible **first **fox-rabbit hybrid, no one really trusts me anymore." Judy said looking down.

"Did you ever say **sorry**?" Nick asked.

"What?" Judy asked.

"People who apology are likely to be forgiven more if they apologize for things upfront. So, did you ever say **sorry**?" Nick asked again.

Judy didn't say anything for a few seconds before putting her head down and grunting. A clear sign that she didn't say sorry.

"Heh. **Typical dumb bunny**." Nick said with a smirk as he shrugs. "You just need to do that. Be **sincere **enough and the other mammal might finally **ease up and forgive you**. It may not fix everything in a day, but **it's a start**. What do you have to lose?"

"I... guess you're right," Judy said agreeing with Nick. "I don't really have **anything else **to lose anyway."

"Do it right and you might even **regain **some of it. It will be **tough**, but you've **always **been a tough bunny. I believe in you,... _**Carrots**_." Nick said.

Judy's ears perked up from something that Nick said.

"Nick, say that again," Judy said.

"That I believe in you?" Nick asked.

"No. **That word**." Judy said.

"_**Carrots**_?" Nick asked.

"One more time," Judy said smiling a little.

"_**Carrots**_," Nick said smiling a bit.

To Judy, hearing that nickname warmed every bit of Judy's heart.

"Hmmm, _Carrots_. I didn't think I would **miss **that nickname so much." Judy said with a warm smile. "Just hearing you call me that again makes me feel really **happy**."

"I remember you **hated **me calling you that the first time," Nick said recalling that a long while back.

"Well, after a while, it **grew **on me," Judy admitted.

"Hmmm. Kinda like how **being near you **grew on me." Nick said with a smile.

Judy responded by blushing a bit. Nick noticed and started blushing himself. Feeling that the two used to have were starting to surface again. Even so, both of them tried to ignore it. A minute later, Nick and Judy made it to Judy's apartment door. Judy got out her key, opened the door, and went inside. Her apartment was a bit messy. Judy must not have cleaned up much since Shannon died.

"Sorry if the place could be cleaner. I haven't been in a **cleaning mode **since..." Judy said going into the room more.

But then she noticed that Nick didn't follow her in. Judy then went back out of her door to find Nick still outside. She went back out of her apartment door and closed it.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Judy asked expecting Nick to come in.

"Judy, do you... **truly forgive me**?" Nick asked looking low-spirited.

"Only if you can **truly forgive me**," Judy replied looking regretful. "Nick, **we both **made mistakes and if anything, I made **more **than you ever did. I was so heartless to you and yet you still came back."

"I had to. I just had to." Nick said.

"And I thank you for that. So, Nick, I **truly **forgive you. For **everything**." Judy said with a warm smile.

"Judy, you don't know how **happy **that makes me hear you say that," Nick said smiling.

_True forgiveness_. That what Nick and Judy have done for each other. Even after all the pain, all the sorrow, all the hurt, all the regret, none of it matter now. The two put that all aside and chose to forgive each other. And yet...

"Now I can say **goodbye **without any **remorse**," Nick said.

When Nick uttered those words, Judy could feel her heart sunk again.

"Wh... what? Go... Goodbye?" Judy asked looking shaken.

"I **only **came to you because of **everything **that was happening with you. Now that you finally seem to be better, I think it's time I leave **for real this time**." Nick said sadly.

"But Nick, I said that I..." Judy said trying to make Nick stay.

"That doesn't mean you **weren't **wrong about things," Nick stated. "**I **was the one who left. **Me**. I could have **stayed and talked **with you more like you wanted. I could have even told you about how much my mom **wanted **grandkids and it felt that you... **took that away from her**."

Hearing that, Judy felt a little guilty about that. Unlike her, Nick was an only child. Her having the abortion might have been Nick's mother's only chance of having real grandkids.

"Maybe the two of us... were **never meant to be**," Nick said with a sad heart.

"But... Nick, where would you go? What will you do?" Judy asked.

"I do what I always do. **Survive**." Nick said as he turned around. "Maybe I'll **leave the city **for good and find another town to live in. I'm sure you'll be fine **without me**. So, I'm gonna do that **favor **for you now and stay out of your life... **forever**."

Every part of Judy's mind regretted ever saying that to Nick. Judy could feel her heart in more pain that it has ever been. It was like her heart was screaming in agony.

"I... still happy that I got to see you **one last time**," Nick said. "Goodbye, Judy."

Nick then took one step forward. It was like the first time Nick left was happening again. Except... it was different. As Nick took his second step, he felt something pulling at his tail, prevent him from leaving. It was Judy grabbing on to his tail. This... surprised Nick a bit.

"She... stopped me?" Nick thought.

"**Stay**. **Please**." Judy said about to cry. "I can't do it. I **can't say goodbye**. **Not again**. I tried, I tried, and I tried. But I can't do it anymore."

"Judy?" Nick said turning to Judy.

**"One more**. Nick, give us **one more chance**. I want to be with you again." Judy said to Nick sincerely.

"Judy... I've hurt you. You've hurt me. We both hurt each other more ways than anyone should." Nick stated. "If we hurt each other **again**, even a **little bit**, even if we didn't mean it, then... **neither one of us **may be able to..."

"**I SWEAR**!" Judy shouted out. "I swear I won't hurt you again in **any way **for **as long as I live**."

Judy's words got Nick's attention enough for him to turn around.

"Nick..." Judy said as she holds one of Nick's paws. "You the **only **person left for me now. Shay was the **only other **person I had and now... she's gone. I don't even know if **I **really was the right person for her. There's **no one else **for me. **No one**."

"I... **can't **be Shay for you, Judy," Nick stated. "I have my own opinions and I won't **always** agree with yours."

"I know. But it was like you said. Shay was someone I **wanted**. You are someone I **needed**." Judy said. "Please, Nick? Now I'm the one asking for a **second chance**. I **want **to make things **right **between us again."

Now Judy was asking for another chance for Nick and her to be together. As much as Nick wanted that, there was still one main issue. He then moves Judy's arm away from his.

"I still have to stand by **my choice**!" Nick said firmly.

"Huh?" Judy asked.

"I... I still **want **kids!" Nick said. "I was **fine **with it if we **weren't **able to. But we actually can. I also would have been **fine **if we would have just got back together. But... I was still **lying **to myself. I don't want to just **adopt **either. I want kids that are **legitimately mine**." Nick then looked away from Judy. "I'm sorry, Judy. I can't get back with you if we can't have **what I want too** and I can't **force **you to want the same thing I want. It wouldn't be right."

Nick still wanted to have children. It was the main reason he broke up with Judy in the first place and he felt that he still needed to stand by his choice. Nick felt Judy never wanted kids. Or rather never wanted to have kids with him. Hints her relationships with foxes. So if Judy didn't want to have kids, then the relationship may not work again for long. Yet... Judy then grabbed both of Nick's paws.

"Nick..." Judy said wanting Nick to look at her. Nick looks at Judy and she has a starry look in her eyes. "Who says I **don't **want the same thing this time?"

"J... Judy?" Nick said reacting with a blush.

"Nick, as cold as I may have seemed, I've **always **regretted my choice. I **tried **moving on and I **tried **forgetting about it. But it didn't work. And now that I know the truth from mom, **the truth about me**, I'm gonna regret my choice for the **rest of my life**." Judy said looking sad. "I can never take back **the light **I choose to give up. But what I can do is make up for it. If trying again and having a child with you will help, then I am **more than willing **to do it."

"But... **what if **we're wrong? What if our child might be some kind of **freak**?" Nick asked.

"What if they **aren't**?" Judy asked.

"What if it's **too much **for you?" Nick asked.

"You said it yourself. I'm a **tough bunny**." Judy replied.

"What about... what about **your career**?" Nick looking away from Judy.

Her career. One of the main reasons if not the main reason that Judy chose to have the abortion. What would Judy's response be?

"**My career**? Do you mean **the career **that's hanging by a **thread**?** The career **I was willing to give up **everything **for? **The career **I would never have in the **first place **because of **you**?" Judy asked. "Nick, I **love **working for the ZPD and I wanted it **my whole life**. But Nick,... **I love you more **than my career and I should have **never **let you think that wasn't the case. I'm **not **scared anymore and I **don't care **about the risk. I don't even care if I **lose **my career." Judy then held Nick's paw tighter. "I just **can't **lose you again. **I need you, Nick**."

So Judy really wanted to have kids with Nick. Nick almost didn't want to believe it.

"Judy... **so much **has still happened to us," Nick admitted.

"Nick..." Judy said.

"We can't just... **erase **what we did to each other," Nick stated.

"Nick..." Judy said again.

"I... me... you..." Nick uttered.

"Nick..." Judy said softly.

No matter what happened, no matter what they put each other through, the feelings that they had for each other were still there. Nick then lifted up Judy's head with his left paw. He slowly leans down to her. Judy slightly got on her tiptoes. The two both seem hesitant at first. But they both then decided to throw caution at the wind. The two then passionately kissed. Judy then places her arms around Nick's neck as they kissed more. After 10 long seconds, the two then stopped kissing. The two then smiled at each other. The spark they had really was still there.

Judy then opened up the door to her apartment. She then tugged at Nick's arm wanting him to come in this time. Nick was more than willing to follow her. Once he was in, he then closed the door behind him. The two would spend the next two hours _reconciling_. So much that it eventually led to the bedroom. Both Nick and Judy's clothes were on the floor beside the bed. In the covers were both Nick and Judy looking pretty happy. Judy laid on Nick's chest as Nick held her.

"You know, I could say I was **expecting **this, but I really wasn't," Nick said as he held Judy.

"Really? We **kissed**, I let **you in**, and you didn't think it would lead to **this**?" Judy asked looked up at Nick.

"No. I pretty much guess **this **was going to happen **the second you let me in**." Nick said as he nuzzled Judy a bit. "I really missed our little **one-on-one time**."

"Mmm. Me too." Judy said. She then circled her finger around Nick's fur. "I must say, it looks like you gained some **stamina**, Slick."

"It's uhhhh... **been a while**. Had a lot of **built-up energy**." Nick stated.

Nick then caressed his paws around Judy's back. He really missed holding Judy the way he was now.

"Tomorrow I'm getting all my stuff and **moving back in with you**," Nick told Judy. "I don't want to be apart from you or leave you alone for **another day**."

"..." Judy looked a bit uneasy before talking to Nick. "Actually, I don't think you should be **too comfortable **here. I was considering in **moving out**."

"What?!" Nick asked as he stood up with Judy.

"This apartment... it's only a **constant reminder **of my **pain**. Our argument, me shoving you off, my argument with my parents, my time with you or Shay, and **constant loneliness**." Judy stated sadly. She then gripped onto Nick's fur. "I don't think I can live here anymore."

"Where were you planning to go **if **you moved out?" Nick asked.

"Back to my **old apartment **at the Grand Pangolin Arms," Judy stated.

"The **tiny **apartment you first lived in?" Nick asked a bit surprised.

"With Shay gone and me **not expecting you **to come back in my life, I was just going to spend the **rest of my days **alone," Judy stated sadly.

"Were you really planning that?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I'm a **hero bunny **who caused the city to **riot **not once, but **twice**, dated two foxes of **different genders**, broke the heart of one and put pressure on other one, aborted her **hybrid fox-bunny baby**, **hid the truth **from her family, her friends, and the public that admired her. No one would want me after hearing all of that. Too much baggage." Judy stated.

"Not for me, though," Nick stated. "Then again, I happen to be a **hero fox **that spends most of his life doing thing the sneaky way, as well as leaving his girl when she needed him, and going back to living a **sad and meaningless life**. Then again, that doesn't sound **as bad as yours**."

"Cause it doesn't," Judy said. "Still, I don't want to be reminded of all the **painful memories **here. That's why it's better if I just **move out **and find a **new place**." Judy then had an idea. "Nick, how about I just move into **your **apartment?"

"Uhhhh... you **don't **want that," Nick said nervously. "My apartment is the **definition **of crummy."

"It can't be any better than this place," Judy stated.

"Judy, I understand, but I think it's something you **shouldn't **worry about yet," Nick said looking at her. "Being in this apartment again, it's **painful **for me too. But even with that, being with you here, **at this very moment**, eases some of that pain."

"I'm more at ease with you here too, Nick," Judy says as she hugs Nick.

"We'll look for a new place **one day**. Maybe even a nice **house**. But we just got back together. So let's work on us **before **moving to a new place. Okay, Carrots?" Nick said to Judy.

"Okay," Judy said nodding to Nick.

"We **are **back together, right?" Nick asked looking a bit worried.

"Yes, Nick. **We're back together**." Judy said with a smile.

"Good. Just making sure." Nick said looking relieved.

Nick then started kissing Judy around her neck.

"Nick, heehee! Stop it!" Judy said while being tickled by Nick's kisses.

"Sorry. You should have **seen **this coming, Carrots." Nick said before kissing her some more.

"Nick! Heehee! Nick! Seriously, **as much as I like this**..." Judy said trying to talk. "We have to talk about **something**."

"You're not gonna tell me I got you **pregnant **again, are you?" Nick asked joking around a bit. He then started thinking. He didn't use protection. So there might be a chance of that. "Wait? Are you?" Nick then started freaking out. "**OH GOD! IF I GOT YOU PREGNANT AND STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS AGAIN, THEN**..."

"Nononononono! I used a **pill, **so I'm fine!" Judy stated to Nick before he had a meltdown. She then lifts up the covers over the top of her body. "Besides, I already told you. I would be **fine **with it now. I'm **not **gonna do the same thing again."

"Oh. Don't scare me like that, Carrots." Nick said gripping his chest. "Then what is it?"

"As much as I **don't want to**, we... still have to talk about... **some things**," Judy said sounding a bit serious.

Seems like Nick and Judy still had a few things they had to talk about. Nick didn't seem to happy about it. He thought the two of them were done with all the talking. Nick rubbed his forehead in discontent.

"Uggghhhh... Can't we just have another 2 hours of **reconciling**?" Nick asked wanting to avoid more talking. "I don't think I can **go through anymore **today."

"I **rather **do that too. But... **after everything**, we **need **to do this." Judy stated. "We have to bring **everything **out in the opening. Say **everything **that we need to. Only then, can we **truly start over again**."

Nick knew Judy was right. If they really wanted to start over, then they had to talk about everything left to talk about.

"You know, if we were going to **talk**, then maybe we should have talked **before** we took off our clothes and **got to this point**," Nick said as he peers to the side of the bed looking at their clothes on the floor.

"Yeeaaaah..." Judy said feeling awkward about that. "In hindsight, it's... **been a while** for me too. Should we put them back on?"

"Ehh." Nick went as he gave out a 'meh' gesture. "If things work out well and we talk everything out in the end, we're just gonna **take them off again**." Nick said with a grin."

"Heehee!" Judy giggled. "Now now. We actually need to **talk** first."

"Now if we are **really **gonna do this, then we need to set some **ground rules**," Nick said to Judy.

"That sounds fair," Judy said agreeing with Nick. "What the rules?"

"Rule #1: No leaving the room or shoving each other out of the room," Nick said.

"Rule #2: No half-truths. We have to both be completely honest with each other. Nothing but the truth. Even if it hurts." Judy said as she gripped the covers tightly.

"Rule #3: If a question is too much for one of us to answer, we have the right to **veto** it and the other has to be understanding," Nick said. "But I don't really plan to **veto **any of your questions. I'm an **open book **now and can **handle it**."

"I don't plan to **veto **my answers either. But we should have Rule #4 allow us to veto an answer if it's too much for the other to handle." Judy stated.

"Fine with me. But... as I said, I can handle it." Nick stated. "And lastly, rule #5: Whatever happens, whatever we say, at the end of it all, **we still stay together**. We **can't **go through what we been through again."

"I know. I don't think I can handle it again either." Judy admitted to Nick.

"Okay. Ready?" Nick asked Judy as he stood up on the bed.

"Ready," Judy said as she stood up as well.

"Alright. You can ask me the first question." Nick said.

"Okay," Judy said before taking a deep breath. "What did you do **after** we broke up?"

"Already a **big one**, eh? Well... I did what I said I would **survive**. But it **wasn't **easy." Nick said. "After I left, I felt... very **emotional**. Both sad... and angry. With you wanting to have an abortion and not even caring about my feelings, I walked a **depressed life again**."

"Was that when you decided to **resign **from the ZPD?" Judy asked looking sadden.

"Oh. Right. I told them not to tell you." Nick said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Tell me what?" Judy asked.

"I didn't **resign **from the ZPD. I **relocated**." Nick stated.

"What?!" Judy said sounding surprised.

"I couldn't just quit being part of the ZPD, but couldn't just go back to our Precinct 1. So, I relocated to the Precinct in Tundratown." Nick stated. "There, I just did normal cases and filing. "

"I didn't know," Judy said.

"How could you? I told the other not to tell you." Nick said. "During that time, I was still **hoping **that you would have **changed your mind **and come find me. But after 3 months, I assumed that the **ship had sailed**. After a year and realizing that I still cared about you no matter what, I decided to come back to you myself. But... **we both know how that went**."

Judy then looked a bit sad and guilty.

"I'm sorry," Judy said with droopy ears.

"Don't be. It was **on me**. I was the one who waited too long to come back to you." Nick admitted as he patted Judy's head. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure," Judy said willing to talk.

"My question's... a bit of a **doozy**," Nick said giving Judy a bit of a warning. "When did it all go wrong for you?"

"A doozy indeed," Judy admitted. She then laid down on the bed in her covers. "Well, me being the **dumb bunny I am**, though I could keep living the way I was **without any problems**. And I did... for about a month after our **encounter**. My parents often called me, but haven't visited me in a while. Then, out of nowhere, they **decided **to pay a surprise visit to my apartment. But... I was still working at the time and... Shay was home."

"I can already see where this is going," Nick said.

"With Shay being a vixen and in our **one-room **apartment, mom and dad had already put two and two together," Judy said. "Which led to a **long argument, **bring up the abortion, and leading to yelling at my parents, telling them I don't want to see them again, making my mom cry, and being a family disappointment."

"Oh, Judy," Nick said as he shook his head.

"I know. I know. I felt **horrible** about that." Judy admitted.

"Why did you tried to keep your relationships a secret **for so long**? Not just you and Shay, but you and me too." Nick asked. " The whole **carrotholics** isn't really much of an excuse. Besides, times are different from when your parents were your age or my age."

"I guess... in my mind I expected them to **reject **me... so... I **rejected them first**." Judy admitted feeling bad about it. Judy then grabbed a pillow and put her face over it as she spoke with a mutter from the pillow. "If I had just **talked **to them a bit about some of it **ahead of time**, maybe it wouldn't have got this bad."

"I get it. Your parents aren't exactly **up-to-date** with the times. Still, you could have at least try to be honest with them." Nick stated.

"Did you tell **your **mom about us?" Judy asked as she took her head out of the pillow.

"Yes," Nick said. "By the way, you're gonna have to write her an **apology letter**. A **HUGE **apology letter. She's still a **little **peeved with you."

"I'll be sure to do that," Judy said smiling awkwardly.

"So, after your parents, what happened next?" Nick asked.

"About another month later, the precinct did this check on all the officers' **med records**. They wanted to make sure all of the officers were in good shape and had no major injuries or illnesses." Judy stated. "Unfortunately, **Clawhauser **was the one who check the records. When he saw mine and saw that I had an abortion, he **matched the dates **of my operation with the time we broke up. He then came up with 3 possibilities on why I had the abortion. 1.) I cheated on you and had the abortion because I wronged you. 2.) You didn't want the child and I aborted it out of grief. or 3.) **The actual reason**. He guessed the third one."

"Knowing Clawhauser, he must have been pretty upset when we broke up," Nick said.

"He was **more than upset **with me. He even **lifted me up **and **shouted **at me in front of the **other officers**." Judy said. "I don't think I've ever seen him **so mad**."

"If you had **Clawhauser **mad at you, you know you did **something wrong**," Nick said knowing that Clawhauser is usually a sweet guy.

"After that, Ben and a few of the others didn't want **anything **to do with me. Bogo even made me take the rest of the day and the next day off. When I came back, some of the officers, like you, **relocated **and Bogo, mad at me for it, put me on **suspension **and took away my **lieutenantship**. To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't just **take my badge**."

"He has **fired for less**," Nick stated.

"My suspension ended, but... I was **back to square one **at work." Judy said.

"You mean..." Nick asked.

"**Parking Duty**," Judy replied not looking too happy. "I lost Bogo's trust, so I had to earn it all back."

"Bogo was always a **stubborn buffalo**. But as tough as he is, I bet he was pretty sad too." Nick said.

"He said the job **gives and takes** and he was right," Judy said. "I gave up a lot for my career and it cost **me **more than I ever wanted it too."

"You must have had it rough for so long," Nick said feeling bad that he wasn't there for her.

"I had Shay, but... we both know how things **may **have been," Judy said looking sad.

Nick didn't want to press Judy for more info just yet.

"How about you ask me the next question," Nick said.

"Alright," Judy said. "After all, I said to you, **how **could you just come back to me?"

"*sigh* I... did my best to stay out of your life. But it was getting harder and harder. It's mainly how we **foxes **are. Once we see someone as our **soulmate**, we tend to be **bound to them**. It was like that for my mom and pop... even after he **passed**." Nick stated.

"Oh..." Judy said looking sad.

"No matter **what happened between us**, **you **were an **important person **to me. But you had someone else now and I had to **accept that**." Nick said as he gripped his chest. "When I heard what was going on with **the ZPD**, I told myself 'She has Shannon. She'll be fine.'. When all that abortion stuff was in the ear of the public, I told myself again 'She has Shannon. She'll be fine.'. But when I heard she passed away... a month ago... with my knowledge, I said to myself '**She doesn't have her anymore. She doesn't have anyone**.'. Knowing that I just **had **to come back to. Even if you **didn't **want me to, even if you **hated **me, I **had **to come back to you. Cause I didn't want you do go through that sadness **ever again**." Nick said seriously. Nick then held one of Judy's paws with both his paws.

"Nick..." Judy said feeling warm from Nick's words. "Thank you. Thank you for coming back even after this **stubborn dumb bunny **told you not to. And for what it was worth, **I'm sorry**."

"Hey. I already told you. **No more apologies**." Nick said to Judy.

"Sorry," Judy said.

"You did it again, Carrots," Nick stated out not wanting her to apology too much.

"Oops! Sor... I mean..." Judy went almost apologizing again. "How about you just give me your next question."

"Alright," Nick said. "It's been a couple of hours now. How... do you feel about... yourself and... **you know**?"

"You mean after **what mom told me**? Honestly, I'm **still **processing everything." Judy said as she rubbed the sides of her head. "Parts of me are **mad**, parts of me are **upset**, and parts of me don't even know **what to think**. I mean, on one paw, my mom **cheated **on my dad with someone else and got pregnant with **me**. If she **had **aborted me, she could have kept her secret. But... that would have also meant you were right about everything you said to me. I would have never been born and my **light **wouldn't shine on this world. Then on the other paws, my mom **didn't **go through with the abortion, I was born, and I was able to shine my **light **on the world. But still, I'm the **product of an affair** and proof that mom and dad's marriage wasn't perfect."

"Yeah. No relationship is **meant to be perfect**, but you really wouldn't think of your mother as the **cheating **type." Nick stated. "Once more, this Tom guy was supposed to be **Stu's cousin**, right? Kinda plays at the whole **country bunny stereotype thing**."

"Ugh! Tell me about it." Judy said as she had her face in her palm. "Mom said that Tom was **half-rabbit**, **half-hare**. Guess that's how I'm **slightly taller **than my parents. She also said that he was a bit of a **rebel** and the **opposite** of how my family is. Guess that explains **a lot** about me and why I'm not like my other brothers and sisters."

"Guess his **DNA **rubbed on you," Nick said. "So, do you think he looks like you too?"

"It doesn't matter. Stu Hopps is my **real **father. Tom's just a guy who just happens to be the reason I'm born." Judy stated. "But he's not the reason I am who I am. **I **chose to become who I am. **It's as simple as that**."

"Well said, Carrots," Nick said with a smile. "Hey, can I also ask you something else?"

"What?" Judy asked.

"If... you **knew **about what your mother was closer to doing ahead of time, would you..." Nick said but didn't even need to say the rest.

"Of course I **wouldn't** have gone through with it," Judy said as she gripped her covers tightly. "I just **ignore **your words and was so **straight-forward **with my choice. I should have **at least **took more **consideration **in what you said." Judy then placed her paws on her stomach looking sad. "Now, we will never know **how **things could have been."

Nick could tell that Judy really did regret going through the abortion. Nick then held Judy's paws as he leans his head on Judy's.

"That doesn't mean we can't **try again**... once we got **all **the facts down," Nick said to Judy. "We'll talk more about this later. Okay, Judy?"

"Okay," Judy said feeling the warmth from Nick's words.

"What's your next question for me?" Nick asked.

"*Umm... this one... might be a hard one for you to answer," Judy said before asking Nick her question. "When we were at Shay's grave, you said '_This was almost me after that night_.'. What **exactly **did you mean?"

Nick was silent for a few seconds as he laid down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling before finally speaking..

"How did you think I felt about that night, Judy?" Nick asked in a saddened tone. "You moved on, you didn't love me anymore, I was completely broken. I felt that I lost **all my reasons to live**. So, after that night... I... was planning to **hang myself**."

Judy looked horrified as she hears Nick actually say that. She didn't actually believe that Nick was actually intending to end his life.

"**Was close to**. Had the rope around my neck and everything. All I needed to do... was think one step forward." Nick stated. "But before I took that step... **I stopped**."

"What... stopped you?" Judy asked.

"What stopped me?" Nick said before looking at Judy. "**You did**. If I **had **died, you would have to live with the **guilt **knowing that you were the reason for it. I couldn't do that to you. So my **survival instincts** kicked in... lived on. But it wasn't easy for me. I couldn't **live **without you, but I also couldn't **die **because of you. So I had to be **stuck in the middle**."

Judy then tightly gripped her covers. She didn't know that there really was a chance that would have... offed himself. Judy felt awful that she almost led Nick to that, but relieved that it didn't come to that.

"Well, I'm glad that you're still here. Cause if you had died... then there is **no doubt **in my mind that **I would have joined you**." Judy said to Nick.

"WHAT?!" Nick shouted out in shock as he stood back up.

"Nick, you know what you just said about foxes, there something about as rabbits. If one is to lose someone we loved, our soulmate, they **join them**." Judy stated.

"Are you serious? Are you saying you would have **died** if I did?" Nick asked still looking shocked.

"Even after what **I **said to you, **of course, **I would have been upset if you died. And your right. I would have to **live with the guilt **knowing that I was the reason for it." Judy stated. "It also would have led to things being even **worse **for me. When everything that happened added with your death and people knowing about what I did, I would **take the blame **for it. I might even **lose my job **because of it. But the worst would be if mom telling me what she told us today. Do you know how I would feel after that? I'll tell you. I would have this **undying guilt **I would have to forever live with. Even if Shay was still here, without you, without your **forgiveness**, I would **never **be able to get rid of it. Meaning the **only way **for me to end my suffering is to... **make amends**."

"When you say to **make amends**, do you mean..." Nick said.

"We **both** know what I mean," Judy replied.

Judy was saying that if Nick were to die, Judy would have died with him. It's a bit surprising.

"You really see me as your **soulmate **now, Judy?" Nick asked.

"I do, Nick," Judy said.

"How are you not sure Shannon was your **soulmate**?" Nick asked.

"Because she's gone and **I'm still here**," Judy answered. "Shay will always be important and special to me, but... I'm not gonna pretend that you weren't anymore."

"So basically, we **literally **can't live without each other?" Nick asked.

"It would same that way," Judy replied.

Hearing that, Nick groaned as he puts his paws on his face.

"Ugggggggggh. Why didn't we realize that **sooner**?" Nick asked in a mopey tone. "It would have saved us from **all this drama**."

"Dumb fox. Dumb bunny. **That's who we are**." Judy told Nick.

"Hey. I'm a sly fox... that's **sometimes **a dumb fox." Nick stated.

"And I'm a dumb bunny that's **sometimes **a sly bunny," Judy stated. "It doesn't mean we're not dumb most of the time."

"Fair point," Nick said with a straight-face.

"Alright. Your next question, Nick. We have to keep going." Judy said wanting to answer Nick's next question.

"Okay. But to what we were talking about before. Back to the whole abortion business." Nick said looking a bit sad to bring it up. "Why... were you so **settled **with having the abortion? And remember our rule. **No half-truths**. It wasn't just about **your career **or about us being **different species**. We also know that **somewhere out there**, hares have kids with rabbits and hares can be **as tall as foxes**. So what was the real problem?"

"Nick..." Judy said with droopy ears.

"Did you really not like the idea of having kids with me? Was it really that wrong?" Nick said looking away from Judy.

"No, Nick. Nonono!" Judy said as she turned Nick's head. "It wasn't you. It was **never **you. It... was **me**." Judy then held her pillow as she talked. "Growing up in Bunnyburrow meant **one thing**. If you were to be a mom, you would **settle**. Bunny moms would **mostly** spend their time raising the kids as the husbands did the work. Then the parents would just have **more and more kids** afterward. Nick, my parents have **hundreds** of kids and I saw my mom spend **day after day**, **year after year**, raising them and not even having time to do what she really wanted. I didn't want **that** life."

"So... you thought if we ever had kids, it would **put your life on hold**?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Judy admitted. "I know. I really should have..." Before Judy could even finish what she was going to say, Nick started pulling at her face cheeks painfully. "Oww! Oww! Nick! Cut it out!"

"You dumb dumb dumb dumb bunny!" Nick said firmly as he continues to pull at **Judy's **cheeks. "You really think I **wanted **hundreds of kids and let you settle **that way**? I'm not asking for a hundred kids. I am **NOT **asking for a hundred kids. Just a few. **4 or 5 at best**."

"Oww! Oww! I said cut it out, Nick!" Judy said moving Nick's paws away from her face.

"Now, **first off**, this is not Bunnyburrow. This is **Zootopia**. Things are done a lot different than how they are in the country. **Second**, it's not just the places, but the **time period**. The way people raise children a **lot **different than how it was for your parents. Who said you had to be the **main one **to raise the kids? If you wanted to, you can do the work while **I **raised the kids."

"What? Really?" Judy asked a bit surprised.

"You really think I **wouldn't mind**?" Nick asked as he held Judy's paw. "Being in the ZPD was always your dream. I always understood that. I just don't want to work so much that you forget about the **other things **in that are important."

"Like... having someone you care about and a **family**?" Judy said.

"Exactly," Nick said.

"Bogo did mention that he **always **wanted a family but work got in the way," Judy stated.

"And we **both **know how he is," Nick said. He then put his arm on Judy's shoulder. "I don't want you to only focus on the job and not everything else in life. Don't be like **Bogo**, okay?"

"Okay," Judy said nodding.

"Also, about one of the other reasons you had the abortion, as hard as it was for me to admit, I... **understand why**," Nick said looking a bit sad. "We weren't **married**. We didn't use **protection**. We didn't even know that we could **have **kids. But you wanting the abortion **wasn't the problem**. The problem was you want to go through with it **without getting all the facts**."

Judy gripped her covers tightly. Nick had a point. All the fears that Judy had weren't really facts. Just assumptions. Without the proper data, there was no real way to say what would have happened.

"If any of the things you said were a **possibility...** if the birth wasn't going to be **100%...** if your life would have really been in **danger...** you know I would let you do what you **needed **to do to be safe," Nick stated.

"I know," Judy said sadly. It looked like she still had regret.

"Did you at least **talked** about this with the doctor that gave you the operation?" Nick asked.

"Ummm..." Judy went.

"You... never told him the father was a **fox**, did you?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry," Judy said apologetically. "I had already made up my mind and I felt if I told him about you being a **fox **he would..."

Before Judy could even finish, Nick placed his head on Judy's forehead again.

"It's alright. I've **already **forgiven you. Remember?" Nick said. "Just **next time**, let's get **all **the facts first. So **when **we really decide to have kids, it will be the **right choice**."

"Promise," Judy said to Nick.

"One more thing..." Nick said as he gets his head off of Judy.

Nick then once again started pulling at Judy's cheeks.

"Oww! Oww! Nick!" Judy shouted out.

"What did I said about **apologizing**? **No more apologizing**!" Nick said firmly before letting go of Judy's cheeks.

"Okay. Okay." Judy says as she rubs her cheeks to ease a bit of the pinching pain. "I won't apologize anymore. So...

"Grrrrr..." Nick growled as he was about to get ready to pull at Judy's face again.

"I mean, how about I ask you my next question?" Judy asked.

"Fine then," Nick said. "What do you want to ask me next?"

"Since we are still on **the subject**, there was something I wanted to talk about," Judy said to Nick. "Before you left, you said it may have been best for us if I **didn't **tell you about me wanting to have the abortion. If... I didn't tell you, but you still found out, **what would you do**?"

"*sigh* You know, while I was **far **from happy about your choice, I was still **thankful **that you at least decided to **be honest with me**," Nick said as he crossed his arms. "But... if you were to **keep that secret **from me... and if I were to **find out **about it... it would have you were **wrong **in **almost **every way... and I would have had the **right **reason to leave you."

Judy shook a bit, but understand Nick's answer.

"A relationship is about **honesty**. You were **brave enough** to be honest with me, but it still hurt." Nick stated. "It was... hard for me to come back to you. But if you had lied to me, then I think our situations would have been **switched**. Anyway, it doesn't really matter anymore. Besides, you regret your choice, **right**?"

"Well, I wouldn't have shouted out '**Oh God! What have I done?**' if I didn't." Judy said. "I'm still really regretting **the whole thing**. I might not even get over it now."

"And that regret is how I was able to forgive you," Nick said.

"Hmm," Judy said with a smile. "Hey Nick, did you know that bunnies **lean their heads** on one another to show forgiveness?"

"Really? I didn't know that." Nick said.

"You didn't?" Judy asked a bit surprised. "You leaned your head on me at least **3 times** so I thought you did."

"Hmm. It's funny. You're the bunny and yet you **haven't** even lean your head on mine once." Nick stated. "So how am I sure that you have **actually** forgiven me?"

Judy had on a smile as she stood up and then lean her head on Nick's. Nick was actually pretty happy about it. Cause it meant that Judy really did forgive her.

"Believe me **now**?" Judy asked Nick with a smile.

"I do, Carrots," Nick said happily.

Judy then kisses Nick on his left cheek before getting back down and put her legs back into her covers.

"Next question?" Judy asked.

"Next question," Nick said.

"What do you want to ask me next?" Judy asked.

"Uhhh... well... the next question isn't that **serious**. It's kinda... for **curiosity**." Nick said as he twittered his fingers. "It's about you and Shay. Wait. Isn't it fine if I call her **Shay**?"

"It's fine," Judy said allowing it.

"Okay. You and Shay... ummm well..." Nick said while smiling awkwardly. "... when you two were together... did you two ever..."

"**Veto**," Judy said with a straight face as she could already guess what Nick was going to ask.

"What? Oh, come on. I thought we weren't going to actually use the veto rule." Nick said looking upset.

"Still not answering that question, Nick," Judy said firmly.

"Come on. At least let us know something." Nick said.

"I tell you if you answer a question for me," Judy said.

"Name it, Carrots," Nick said willing to answer whatever question Judy had.

"Were you with **anyone else **during the time we broke up?" Judy asked while raising an eyebrow.

Nick's eyes widen before saying "**Veto**.".

"That's what I thought," Judy said expecting Nick to say that.

Nick and Judy then looked away from each other as they just stood awkwardly on the bed for a few seconds.

"Judy..." Nick said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Judy asked.

"If we both vetoed the questions, isn't that the same as answering them?" Nick asked.

"Yeah..." Judy admitted with her head down. "I'll say this. **Want and need are two different things**."

"Yes!" Nick said pumping his fist. Nick's expression then changed. "Wait? Am I the **want** or the **need**? I know I said I was the **need** in the relationship, but I feel like I should be the **want**."

"Nick!" Judy said.

"Fine. Fine. I won't ask for anything further." Nick said with his paws up and dropping the subject.

"But can you tell me about who else you were with?" Judy asked.

"Guess I'll give you **that much**," Nick said as he stretched out his neck a bit. "When I was on a case for the Precinct in Tundratown, I met a woman. **A winter vixen**. Being the **first fox police officer**, she already knew who I was and was quite **attracted** to me. I didn't really want to be in a relationship with her at first cause I was **still getting over you**. But at one point, I felt that I needed to **move on**. We dated for a while, but... I realized that there was **no real connection**. Not like the one I have with **you**. So I ended things with her and tried to **get back with you**. We... both know **how that went**."

"Right..." Judy said knowing that it wasn't a good day for him.

"Seriously, Judy. I got to know. **You and Shay**. I'm **not** upset about it anymore. I just want you to be **real** with me." Nick said.

Judy took a deep breath before speaking to Nick. "As I told you, Shay and I... we** worked well together**. Like you and me, the two of us were grey in the middle. Being with her made me happy."

Nick couldn't help but feel a bit upset, if not jealous.

"But..." Judy added which got Nick's attention. "... the more I think about it, the more I think about what you said today, the more I think you... **were right**."

"Really?" Nick said a bit stunned to hear that.

"Shay... was willing to be okay with **any **of my choices. Even the choices most people **wouldn't** agree with." Judy stated. "That and every time I was upset about something, I went to **her **comfort.** Pushing you away**, I went to **her**. **Pushing my parents away**, I went to **her**. When so much was happening to me because of **my actions**..."

"You went to **her**?" Nick replied.

"Yes," Judy answered. "I went to Shay for **all **my problems... problems she had nothing to do with... and that... that **wasn't** fair to her. I didn't even **ask **how she felt about all of this."

"Judy, don't take this the wrong way, but it sounds to me that you weren't really **committed **to your relationship," Nick stated.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"As I said, Shay and I share some **common grounds**. We were both foxes that happened to be with you. But that's not **the only thing**. The other thing was that we were **committed **to you." Nick stated. "Both her and I were happy just **being** in a relationship with you. However, while we were committed to you, you were more committed to **your career**."

Nick hit the nail right on the board with his words. Ever since going to the city, her main focus was always her career as a police officer.

"The **only reason** why we broke up was because of that whole **pregnancy mess**. Knowing the kind of bunny you are, you weren't really planning on getting into **serious relationships**. Let alone with **foxes**... **of both gender**." Nick stated. "You may not want to hear it, but the reasons why you chose to be in a relationship with Shay was because you wouldn't have to worry about** getting pregnant from her **and still focus on **your career**. Can you tell me that I'm wrong?"

"I can't **not **tell you if you're wrong," Judy admitted. "*sigh* When I came to Zootopia, I did only plan to **focus **on my work for the ZPD. I didn't plan to fall in love... **with foxes**. Falling for you was only **natural**. But falling for Shay, it was easier... because I could still focus on **my goals **and have **someone **to be there for me."

"Sounds like she gave you want **you **wanted. But did you ever asked what **she **wanted?" Nick asked.

"Huh?" Judy went.

"Judy, **the whole time **you tried to hide your relationship with her. But was that what she wanted?" Nick asked.

"Nick, we were **different **species and the **same **gender. If mammals were to know about us, there would have been nothing but endless backlash for both of us." Judy stated.

"But was Shay okay with you hiding your relationship like you were ashame of her?" Nick asked.

"Well..." Judy said.

"How **long **did you intend to keep it a secret?"

"Ummm..."

"How **far **did you wanted your relationship to go?"

"Ummm..."

"What **if **she wanted you two to get married?"

"Uhh..."

"What **if **she wanted kids, but couldn't even adopt because of all backlash you've been getting?"

"Well..."

"Judy, are you hearing all this right now?"

"I... am."

"Do you like what you're hearing?"

"No," Judy replied with droopy ears. She then laid her head on her pillow. "Guess you really were right. Shay was a relationship **I** wanted and it made it easier for me to commit to her. But I never asked what **she** wanted. She wasn't like you who** spoke their mind**. If she did, maybe she would... she would..."

Nick could tell Judy was getting upset. A sign that she wasn't really over Shay's death. So he tried to change her mood.

"If you two made each other happy, **that's all that matter**," Nick said. "She was there for you when I wasn't. As upset as I was about it, I don't **hate** her or anything."

"You don't?" Judy asked.

"No," Nick answered. "Jealous of her, **more than a bit**. But **hating** her, I don't."

"You should know, Shay **didn't** hate you either," Judy stated.

"Re... really?" Nick asked a stunned by that.

"I told her about how things were with us. She seemed to really understand why you were so upset. She... even felt a bit **guilty**." Judy said.

"I'm surprised that you're telling me this," Nick said.

"I felt that you should know," Judy said smiling a bit.

"Thank you," Nick said smiling back. "Next question from you."

"It... might be my **last** question. But it might also be the **hardest** for you to answer." Judy said looking sad again.

"I told you. I can take it." Nick stated that he can handle any tough question Judy had.

Judy then stood by Nick and place her left paw on his chest where his heart was. Judy had a look of great sadness on her face before hugging Nick.

"Judy?" Nick said caught a bit off-guard.

"How many times?** How many times have I broken your heart?**" Judy asked.

"Judy... it doesn't matter anymore," Nick told her.

"How many?" Judy asked again.

"..." Nick was saddened but decided to answer her back. "This heart has both **been broken **and **done the breaking **countless times. I usually get over some of the heartbreaks and forget about them. But not with you... and the **three times** you broke my heart."

Three times. The time after the press conference, the time when Judy chose to have the abortion, and the time Judy moved on with someone else. Judy has gained a lot of guilt knowing that she hurt Nick so much.

"Nick... I'm..." Judy said about to apologize again.

Nick made Judy let go off him as he lifted up her head looked up at her.

"No! Don't you dare **keep feeling sorry for me and yourself**." Nick said firmly. "I don't want to keep filling yourself with more and more **guilt**."

"How do you do it? How can you handle so much pain in your heart?" Judy said trying not to cry. "If I was you, I couldn't take it."

"I guess... it's because I'm a **survivor**... as well as something my **old man **told me." Nick said.

"What **did** your dad say?" Judy asked.

"I got into a few fights when I was a young pup. Pop once told me this. _If you keeping getting into fights, you might end up with so many scars that you won't recognize who you are in the mirror._" Nick said. "I thought it was about outer scars, but I guess it's the same for **inner scars**." Nick then looked deeply at Judy. "Judy, do you see yourself as **the same person you were before**?"

"Do I see myself as the **hero bunny **that wants to **make the world a better place**? No. No, I don't." Judy admitted. "I don't know who I am anymore. I just know... I'm **not** that doe anymore."

"That makes **two of us**," Nick said. "I'm **not** the same fox either. First, I was this **con artist **that spend day after day hustling. Then, I was this **heroic fox **that inspired other foxes to do more. Now, I don't think I'm **either**."

"Everything that's happened to us has changed who we are now. Do we need to be someone else?" Judy asked.

"I think instead of being someone else, we need to **go back to who we once were**," Nick stated. "A **sly fox **who's sometimes **dumb **and a **dumb bunny **who's sometimes **sly**. After all, that's who we've **always been **and it's worked for us. Why change it now?"

"Hmm. **Sly fox. Dumb bunny. Sly bunny. Dumb fox.**" Judy said pondering about it. "You know I never liked being called a **dumb bunny**, but... like being called Carrots, it **grew** on me."

"Own what you are," Nick said shrugging.

Judy then started to recall something as she thinks about the word **scars**. Judy then puts her right paw near Nick's left side of his face.

"Judy, what are you..." Nick said a bit confused.

Judy then pulled his fur enough to reveal claw marks on his faces. It was her handiwork. Out of anger, Judy hit Nick and her claws scratched his face. Something Judy really regretted.

"Judy, don't you dare," Nick said firmly and not wanting Judy to apologize again.

"Nick**, pull my fur back**. Same side as your." Judy instructed Nick.

"What for?" Nick asked.

"Just do it, please?" Judy asked.

He was still confused, but he still decided to do what Judy instructed. He then pulled the fur on Judy's left side to reveal claw marks on her face. Nick was stunned to see this.

"**Claw marks**?" Nick said shocked.

"When I was a kid, a fox named Gideon Grey did this to me as his way of **telling me **I wouldn't be a cop. Since that day, I vowed to prove him wrong." Judy stated.

"So... I got scratched by a **bunny **and you got scratched by a fox. Once more, the claw marks on your face are on **the same side as mine**." Nick stated.

"Irony, right?" Judy said trying to smile. "At least our fur covers it up."

Nick then took Judy's paw.

"There's an old saying. _Time heals all wounds_. Let's have time heal **the wounds in our hearts **as well." Nick said.

"Okay, I have **one last question**. But... it's a big one."

"Tell me it, Nick. I'll be fine." Judy said.

Nick took a deep breath before asking his question. "**How did Shay died**?"

Judy had a shock and grim look on her face. She then picked up her pillow and started holding on to it. Nick then realized that the question might be too much for Judy to answer.

"Judy, if you need to, you can just **veto **it and I..." Nick said.

"No. It will be hard, but I'll tell you." Judy said mustering what strength she had. "What do you know?"

"Nothing really. Finnick told me about her death only **2 days ago**. Up until then, I thought she was still alive." Nick stated.

"Then I'll **enlighten **you. It's **my **fault. Shannon died... **because of me**." Judy said looking guilty.

"What?" Nick said a bit surprised to hear that. "Judy, I understand you taking the blame when blame is due, but I doubt Shay's death is your fault."

"It is," Judy stated firmly. "Listen, Nick. The stuff you said about Shay before, I **already **knew you were right about it."

"You did?" Nick said shocked that he was actually right.

"A few days **before** she died, we had something I never thought would happen. **An argument**." Judy said. "Shay told me she **wasn't** happy with how things were going with us. She also didn't like how I handle things with some people like my parents. She **suggested** that I make up with them, but I was too stubborn to do that. We argued more and more until... I **shouted **out at her. Shay gave me **this look**. She was... **scared and in total fear**. Realizing this, I quickly tried to apologize, but Shay turned away and** lock herself in our room**. I slept on the couch for the next couple of days."

"So, there was **trouble in paradise**?" Nick asked.

"It was bound to happen **sooner or later**," Judy admitted. "Shay locked herself in our bedroom for the next **3 days**, and only went out when she needed to go to work. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't speak to me. Then one day, I was able to get her out of her room. I **suggested** that we go outside the city and talk. We walked around the city for a while and I was able to apologize. But as we walked, Shay felt that someone has been following her the last few days and was following us at that moment. So, we led him to an abandon street alley to **lure him out**. It worked too. The **stalker **was a male fox who looked a bit on the rough side. Shay saw his face and recognized him."

"A male fox that was stalking Shay and she knew the guy. Don't tell me..." Nick said having an idea who the stalker was.

"Yeah. It was **Shay's abusive ex-boyfriend**." Judy said. "Apparently, he wanted to have Shay back. But Shay didn't want to go back with him. It also didn't take long to realize that I and she were... **together**."

"Like me, he must have not been happy about that," Nick said.

"He wasn't. He tried to take me on, but I had ZPD training and took him on easily. I then held him down as I called for backup to take him away." Judy stated.

"Okay. Fought the stalker, took him down, called the police. So what..." Nick said. But then he remembers, this was going to be a sad story. "The **sad part's** coming up, is it?"

Judy was already getting ready to cry. "As I held him down, he said somethings that were actually **similar** to what you said," Judy stated.

Judy then started flashbacking to that day. She had Shay's Ex pinned down on the ground in the alley. Shay kept her distance from them.

"Okay. The ZPD coming to **lock you up**. If you ever get out, you **stay away from Shay**." Judy said in a threatening matter.

"Ha! So, you think she's** better off with you than me**?" The Ex asked.

"I know she is," Judy stated.

"Oh really?" The Ex said. "You really don't think I know who you are, **Officer Hopps**? The **so-called hero**? You're the one who caused prey and predator mammals to fight a while back. You're also the bunny that **aborted **her own hybrid baby."

Judy looked a bit shaken after she heard that.

"Let me ask you something. How does **Shay** feel about this? How does she feel about **carrying all of your baggage**?" The Ex asked.

"What?" Judy said.

"See, I know Shay **much better** than you could. See, the** easiest thing** about being with her is that she's **willing **to follow **anything **you say. "The Ex said with a grin. "It's mainly cause she has no **backbone**."

"How dare you talk about her that way?" Judy said as she gets a tighter grip on him.

"Is that why **you're** with her?" The Ex asked. "You must go to her** every time** you have a problem. Like she's your little **stress relief**. But as day and day pass, it gets **harder and harder** for her. Shay must be asking herself '_How long before she gets rid of me too? How much can I take?_' It didn't matter if you two were happy. As long as things stayed the way they were, she was **trapped** in the little box **you** put her in."

"Shut up!" Judy shouted out. "Why should I believe someone that hurt Shannon in **more ways than one**? She is with me because she **respects** my choices. That's **why** she stayed by my side."

"Then how about we ask her how **she** feels?" The Ex asked.

"Shay, tell him," Judy said looking at Shay.

Shay was quiet as she couldn't even look at them.

"Shay, tell him." Judy said again.

"I... I..." Shay uttered as she shook a bit.

"Shay?" Judy said looking up at Shannon.

"I'm... sorry, Judy." Shay said trying not to cry.

After hearing that, Judy felt that her heartache from Shay's response.

"Wh... what?" Judy uttered.

"Hmm. And **there you have it**." The Ex said grinning. "You were only with her cause it **benefitted **you, but not her. All you did was give her problems that she had nothing to do with."

"I... Shay... I didn't mean..." Judy said looking upset as she loses her grip on Shay's Ex.

Before Judy could try to apology to Shannon, her ex-boyfriend used this as an opportunity to get up and strikes at Judy and knocking her to the ground.

"Judy!" Shay shouted out looking worried.

"Now now! Stay back, Shay. I'm doing this for **your own good**." The Ex said ordering Shay not to move.

Shay was too scared to do anything as he ex walked over to Judy. Was still in a bit of shock, both from the punch and from realizing what she may have done to Shannon.

"You know, I was a **big fan of your partner**. Too bad you **pushed him away **and took away your and his own child." The Ex stated. "It's hard to believe you're the hero that this city looked up to. Now you're nothing but a **sham **and only causing **more and more problems**."

The fox them pulled out a pocket knife. Judy gets so scared by the sight of it that she is frozen in fear as the ex points the knife at her.

"I'm doing Shay and this city **a favor**. This city is better off **without you**!" The Ex said.

Judy was still frozen and couldn't even more. It was like her body didn't want to move. She just closed her eyes expecting to get stabbed with the knife. But after two seconds, nothing. She then opens her eyes and looks in horror with what she sees. In front of her was Shay. She took the blow for her. Her ex was also caught by surprise.

"Shannon..." Judy said in total shock.

"Sh... Shay? Why did...?" The Ex said stunned.

"St... St... Stop. Please?" Shay said even if the knife injury was painful.

Shay's ex then took a couple of steps back with a look of grief and regret.

"Oh no. No no no. **What... have I done**?" The Ex said to himself before falling on his knees.

The amount of blood loss that Shay had started to affect her as she falls down to the ground.

"SHAY!' Judy shouted out. Judy then rushes to Shannon's side. "NO! NONONONO!"

Judy sees the knife still in her and she quickly takes it off and tried to close up her wound.

"SHAY! SHAY! **HANG IN THERE**!" Judy said crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ju... dy..." Shay said already feeling woozy.

"It was meant for **me**! Why did you take the knife for me?! **WHY**?!" Judy asked still tearing up.

"Because... I had to." Shay replied.

"Please... stay alive for me. You're all I have left." Judy stated as she cried more.

"That's... not true... and... we... b... both... know it," Shay stated as she started feeling more and more like she was about to blackout. "I'm... sorry... I... couldn't... be strong... enough."

"Shay! Shay! Don't talk that way! You'll be fine. Okay?" Judy said as she still held Shay up.

Shay was slowly starting to close her eyes.

"Shay! SHAY! **KEEP THOSE EYES OPENS! PLEASE!**" Judy shouted out.

That was the end of Judy's flashback.

"By the time help arrived, Shay had lost too much blood and... she... she was gone," Judy said crying into her pillows. "See? She died **because of me**."

After hearing that story, Nick was stunned beyond words he then grabbed on to Judy's shoulder.

"Hold on. You mean to tell me if Shay **didn't **jump in, then **you **would have been the one who..." Nick asked as he horrified.

Judy still cried as she nodded her head. Nick then hugged Judy tightly. He even started to cry with her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know **that's** what happened." Nick said with his voice breaking.

"Nick, it's okay," Judy replied.

"No, it's not!" Nick said as he stopped hugging Judy. "I didn't find out what happened for **a month**. If I had known that's what happened **the time it happened**, I would have come to you sooner **without a second thought**."

Nick then started to feel more and more guilty.

"Oh my god. She got caught in **our **mess. She did nothing wrong. **NOTHING WRONG**! But she's gone because of **us**." Nick said crying.

"Nick, her death isn't on you **at all**. It's all **me**." Judy said still crying as well.

"Is it?" Nick asked tearfully. "**I **was the one who left you and, like her Ex, I **hurt **her too. If I had just **stayed **with you or at least been there during the **operation**, then you two wouldn't be together, but **at least be friends**. Then she wouldn't have to deal with your problems that only **I **can handle."

"Nick..." Judy went feeling that Nick shouldn't blame himself too much.

"I can **never **apology to her and I will **never **be able to make it up to her," Nick said as he started feeling more guilty as he has his paws over his head.

"Nick!" Judy shouted out as she holds Nick. "None of that is **your fault**. **Understand**?"

"But me letting you deal with that **burden **for almost a month **is**," Nick said to Judy.

In some way, both Nick and Judy were guilty of causing Shannon's fate. Judy felt guilty because Shay saved her life even after everything. Nick felt guilty because he never got to properly apology to her. Even with their guilt, they knew they couldn't keep feeling sorry for themselves. The two then wiped each other's tears before continuing.

"What happened with you **afterward**?" Nick asked.

"The day I came back to this apartment, I was a total wreck. Then, out of anger, I wreck it. I threw stuff at the walls, shouted, ripped a few things, and then when I was done, **I cried**. I cried and I cried and I cried. Then I called to the ZPD to take a **leave of absence**. Still on it, actually. Haven't been in a working mood."

"What happened to the **ex**?" Nick asked.

"Jail. Still regretting what he did." Judy said.

"And **Shay's family**?" Nick asked.

"Funny thing, if she had told them she was dating a doe, they would have been **okay **with it. The problem was... **the doe was me**. So, they don't really want **anything **to do with me." Judy said looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I hope you know that even though I wanted you back, **this **wasn't the way I wanted." Nick stated. "So don't think I'm just trying to** take my spot back** because she's gone."

"I know. I didn't want things to be like this either." Judy said. "But can I ask, how **did **you want to get back with me?"

"Ummm... well, do you **really **want to know? I mean you already asked my your **last question**." Nick said.

"This one is out of **curiosity**," Judy said. "Now tell me."

"Alright. It would be slightly different from what we've been **through**." Nick said. "First off, Shay would be the one to come to me. With everything happening to do, she would say she's** in over her head** with the relationship and ask me for help. It would take some **convincing**, but I decide to do it. Shay would come up with some sneaky way of putting the three of us in the same area and we would talk. Well, you would still be very hostile... until Shay said it was her idea. Then we pretty much have **the same argument I had earlier today** with Shay involved as well. Then you mom shows and reveals her **secret**. We all get shocked and you fall in total grief. Shay and Bonnie didn't know what to do, so I'm the one that comforts and forgives you. Just like we did today. We all cry for a bit, we keep the secret, your mom heads home, and then I decided to leave as I did before. But before I do, Shay calls out to me. She asks me if I still loved you and I say yes. She then turns to you and asks if you still loved me. You hesitated, but she wants you to answer her **honestly**. You then say yes. She then takes both our paws and joins them together and saying that we should get back together. You apologize, but she is totally fine with it. In the end, we get back together and you stay friends with Shay."

"Wow. That's... actually a **nice story**." Judy said with a smile.

"Also, somewhere after that point, we all have a **three-way**," Nick said with a grin. Judy then punched him in the shoulder. "Oww! Kidding! I was kidding! Just trying to add some **humor **into this."

"Not a good kind of humor to use, Nick," Judy said being firm with him.

"I know. I know." Nick said. "Still... I'm really sorry that wasn't how it was going to happen. Hope you know I'm not trying **to benefit from her death**."

"To be honest, I pretty sure she wanted me to **go back with you**," Judy said. "She did say something about that. So don't feel guilty."

"Alright," Nick said accepting things.

Judy then started to lightly pull at Nick's cheeks. Not as hard as Nick did.

"What... are you doing, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"You said no more apologies and you apologized 3 times. Don't be a hypocrite." Judy said as she continued pulling at Nick's face. "That... and consider this payback for the other times."

"Fair enough," Nick said.

Judy then left Nick's face alone.

"I think... that's everything." Judy said.

"Pretty sure," Nick said agreeing with Judy.

"Still want to leave?" Judy asked.

"No. Still want to shove me off?" Nick asked.

"No," Judy replied.

"So, to **recap**, you got pregnant, didn't want the baby, I left, you had an abortion, you met a vixen, you dated a vixen, I came back to you, you pushed me away, things went bad for you, really bad, I come back, we have a big fight, your mom tells you that she tried to abort you and you were the product of an affair, you fell into a state of grief, I got you out of that state of grief, and **we are back together**," Nick said.

"In other words, everything we did... was really for **nothing**," Judy said. "*sigh* There really was no point in us going through all of that."

"I... wouldn't say that," Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"I think all of this was **meant **to happen cause now... we don't have any more** doubts**," Nick said.

"Huh?" Judy said looking confused.

"Think about it. Whether we want to believe it or not, **fate **wants us together." Nick said. "Ever since the day we met, we affected each other's lives for the better. But being apart did nothing for us. All it did was hurt us... **and the other people around us**. It's why fate punished us with all this."

"Even with Shay dying?" Judy asked.

"As much as I don't want to think it, but yeah. That too." Nick said looking a bit sad. "Now we find out that there was a chance that you could have **never **been born and it **changed everything**. Now here we are, once again in the same room, in the same bed. Do you really believe that all of that is just a **random coincidence**?"

"When you think about it, no I don't," Judy admitted.

"Judy, all of this, **all of it**, can only mean **one thing**," Nick said. He then latches his paws into Judy's paws as he looked at her eyes. "It can only be... **you and me**."

"Nick..." Judy said blushing a bit.

"There's no one else for **either of us**. I don't care what people say about you. I don't care what people say about me. I don't care what happened between us. I just know that **I want you and only you**." Nick said sincerely. "If you really did **swear to me **that you won't hurt me in any way if you really **meant **what you said, then I will swear to you, that I will **never leave you again... for as long as I live**."

"You really mean all that, Nick?" Judy asked.

"I do," Nick said nodded. "That is... if you really want me back **100%**."

Nick knew what he wanted and Judy knew what she wanted to.

"I was too afraid to hold your paw before. But now, as you said, I have **no more doubts **in my heart." Judy said before looking at Nick with a smile and a starry look in her eyes. "Nick, I don't want you **out **of my life forever. I want you **in **my life forever."

"Heh! Then that's how it will be." Nick said with a smile.

The two then kissed each other passionately for 5 seconds before looking at each other again with a smile.

"Good talk?" Nick asked.

"Good talk," Judy said.

The two then laid flat on the bed. Looking a bit exhausted, but glad that they were done.

"Uggggghhh! We said SO MUCH!" Nick said.

"We had to get it out there. It wasn't easy, but we did it." Judy said looking glad.

"Yeah. But now I'm totally drained." Nick said looking tired.

"Me too," Judy said feeling the same way.

Nick and Judy had put themselves on an emotional roller coaster. So it no surprise that they are mentally tried. However...

"Now, about that other two hours of **reconciling**," Nick said with a seductive grin.

"What? Nick, you said you were **totally drained**." Judy said a bit surprised.

"Oh, I am. **Mentally**. After that **stressful talk**, we need some way to **get rid of it.**" Nick said to Judy as he held her. "Unless you're **not** up for it."

"Sly fox," Judy said with a smirk. "But you're not wrong. I too am pretty... **stressful**."

Judy and Nick were then about to kiss again when all the sudden, Nick's cell rings.

"What is it with phones ringing at the** worst possible times**?" Nick said looking a bit mad. He then picks up the phone to see that it was Finnick calling.

"Oh. It's Finnick." Nick said. "That's right. I said I would call him in a few hours after our talk."

"Wanna **ignore** his call?" Judy asked.

"I think I should answer it. If I don't, he might think I'm **dead**." Nick stated to Judy.

"Better answer him then," Judy said.

Before picking up, Nick got into the covers again. Judy then laid on Nick's chest again.

"Hey, Finnick," Nick said picking up the call.

"Nick! Bout time you pick up." Finnick said. "So, did you do it?"

"I did," Nick said. "I took your advice and said **everything I needed to say to her**."

"Bet she wasn't too happy with you," Finnick said.

"She wasn't," Nick replied.

"Well, at least you got everything out. Guessing you're not seeing her again, are you?"

"... Uhhhh... about that..." Nick said awkwardly.

"No. No no no! Don't tell me you're **back together with her**?" Finnick asked not sounding happy.

"Uhhhhh..." Nick went.

"What? Did you **slept **with her?" Finnick asked.

"Uhhhh..." Nick said.

"Are you in bed with her **right now**?" Finnick asked.

"You know, you're asking an **awful **lot of questions," Nick stated.

"Then how about an answer to one of them?" Finnick asked.

"If you want one, then **yes**. Yes to all three." Nick said.

"JEEZ, NICK! SERIOUSLY?!" Finnick shouted out pretty loudly.

"He doesn't sound too happy," Judy said hearing Finnick's voice.

"Put her on the phone. **Now**!" Finnick ordered Nick.

"Phone for you, Carrots," Nick said grinning as he passes his cell to Judy.

"Helloooooo." Judy said in a cheery matter on the phone.

"Listen bunny, I don't know what you did to make Nick forgive you. But that doesn't mean **I **forgive you." Finnick said sounding a bit angry. "You hurt Nick a lot and you've been pretty selfish too. So give me one reason, **ONE **REASON, that I ever believe that you..."

"I found out my mom tried to have me aborted because of the result of an affair she had," Judy said giving Finnick the straight answer.

"..." Finnick was silent on the phone line. He then spoke. "Wow. Just **wow**. And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because you have **a code**, Finnick. Nick told you about why we broke up, yet you kept it a secret cause he told you to. So, I'm trusting you'll keep this secret too, being one of the only people to know this." Judy said. "Also think of it as a **bragging chip**. If I were even to break up with Nick ever again, then you can let this out of the bag and **ultimately **ruin my reputation."

"You really don't plan on breaking up with him again, are you?" Finnick asked.

"Not even a little bit," Judy said.

"*sigh* Fine. I'll keep your secret." Finnick said going by his code. "Now put me on speaker."

Judy then put the phone on speaker so he could speak to both Nick and Judy.

"Listen, you dumb-dumbs. If you two are really crazy enough to get back together after everything, then you two are **meant for each other**. Don't break up **ever again**. I don't want to have to be on **clean-up duty **again." Finnick said.

"Love you too, Finnick." Nick and Judy both said.

"Yeah yeah..." Finnick said before hanging up.

Nick then put his phone on the counter.

"I'm surprised that you told him," Nick said a bit stunned.

"Nick, I am **committed **to our relationship now," Judy said.

"Oh, are you now?" Nick asked with a sly grin.

"Well, I realized that I would rather be **married to you **than to my career," Judy said. She then started to blush when she realized what she said. "Not that we're **married or anything yet**."

Two words then triggered something in the back of Nick's mind. **Committed **and **married**.

"OH!" Nick said standing up.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"Carrots, did you... happen to find **something** I left before I... **left**?" Nick asked.

"What exactly?" Judy asked she tilted her head. "Anything that was yours I either put in storage or... throw away. Sorry."

"I deserve it," Nick said. "I just hope you didn't throw away... **that**." Nick then got out of the bed and started searching around the room. "Looking around the room for it now. Just give me a moment."

Nick searched around and inside some of the drawers. Judy then stared at Nick. She forgot how fit Nick was. A feature that she always liked.

"Take your time, Slick," Judy said with a grin.

"Oh ho! **Now **you're back to being into tods." Nick said with a smirk.

"It wasn't like I **stopped **being into tods. I just happen to be into... **foxes**." Judy said. "Maybe I am a **freaky fox lover**."

"Take it as a **compliment**, Hun Bun," Nick said as he looked in one drawer. He then found what he was looking for. "Unbelievable. **It's still here**."

"What is it you were looking for?" Judy asked.

"Something that could have changed **everything**," Nick said.

"Whatever it is, I doubt it's that bi..." Judy said. She then stops when she sees Nick holding something.

In Nick's paws was a small red box. The kind of box one would put a ring in. Nick then slowly walked over to Judy, who covered her mouth with the sight of the box.

"Is... is that..." Judy said starting to choke up.

"It **is**," Nick said.

"Nick, I... we can't..." Judy said trying not to have a breakdown.

"**Stop**! Just stop." Nick said to Judy. "For once, **don't overthink it**. **Don't underthink it**. Just **open the box**."

Nick then handed the box to Judy. She was feeling a lot of emotions, but she decided to listen to Nick's words and just opening the box. When she did... the box was empty. Nothing was in it.

"It's **empty**," Judy said to Nick.

"Is it empty? Yes. Yes, it is." Nick said with a grin.

"Nick, if this is some sick way of **hustling me**..." Judy said starting to get mad.

"It's **symbolic**, Judy," Nick stated before Judy got madder. He then got back into the bed with Judy. "Once ago, there **was **a ring in here. But I took it out. It's because... I can't marry you **yet**. Mainly cause... **our lives are a mess**." Nick tried not to laugh. "My life's a mess and your life is **definitely **a mess."

"So you **don't **want to marry me?" Judy asked.

"Hear me out, Carrots," Nick said as he held her paw. "See, the difference between Shay and I, besides the **obvious thing**, is that I've been **your partner **and partners help each other out with their problems. I'm gonna help you fix **everything**. Things with your family, the ZPD, and even how the public views you. Then somewhere in the middle, this box will have a **ring** it in, we will get **married**, get a nice** new house**, have some kids **when we're both ready**, have them grow up to be strong and unique, then retire and grow together once we are done **making the world a better place**. That is our deal, Carrots. Oh, and this is **non-negotiable**."

"Hmmm. You drive a **hard bargain**, Slick." Judy said with a smirk. "But I **accept**."

Judy then shook paws with Nick. They agreed to this. To one day get married once their lives straightened up. Judy then put the box on the counter.

"Now then..." Nick said with a grin and he gets back into to the covers and looms over Judy. "Do you know **how long **we be apart? Nearly **two years**. That's far too long of being apart and I intend to **make up **for all that lost time. **Every. Lost. Minute**."

"Careful, Nick. You may not know what you're **getting yourself into**." Judy said with a sly grin.

"I've known what I've got myself into** the moment I met you**," Nick said to Judy with a smile. "I love you, Judy."

"I love you too, Nick," Judy said with a warm smile.

"Let's **never say goodbye **ever again," Nick said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Judy said.

The two then kissed passionately once more. That was when Nick and Judy agreed to never be apart ever again. Nick kept his word and help Judy get her life back together. Starting with her family. She went back home to Bunnyburrow with Nick to meet up with her family. Judy apologized to Stu and he quickly hugged and forgave her. She was also straight-forward and told her family that Nick and she were back into being a relationship and intend to get married one day. After what Nick has done, her family was more than happy to accept Nick as part of the family.

Next, came the ZPD. Nick reinstated into the Precinct 1 and walked with Judy as they talked with the other officers. Including Clawhauser. Judy apologized for keeping everyone in the dark about the abortion. Most of them were still giving her salty looks. It was to be expected. That's why Nick made a suggestion. Judy then showed everyone the ring on her finger. Once they saw that, they guessed that Judy and Nick were engaged. Everyone cheered for them and Clawhauser went to hug the happy couple. It was like he forgot he was ever mad with Judy.

Judy still visited Shay's grave every once in a while. One day, she and Nick actually ran into her parents. Judy told them that she's really sorry for what happened to her and she really did care for her a lot. Shay's parents forgave her and understood why their daughter saved her. They were sad, but thankful for Judy being honest.

Judy and Nick both knew abortion wasn't something that people could take lightly. So the two started doing talks to the public about this. For planning, to using protection, to understand one another. They wanted to make sure people didn't make the same mistakes they went through. Eventually, things in the city got better again. Not perfect, slowly getting better than how things were before.

After working things out, Nick and Judy finally got married. Their wedding was at Bunnyburrow and hundreds of their family and friends were there. As they put their rings on, the two promised to never stop loving each other again for as long as they live and then kiss as they're officially made husband and wife. Even with everything that's happened to them, their love had only gotten stronger.

One morning later, in their nice new two-story house, Judy was wearing a white undershirt and pajama bottoms as paced left and right in the bathroom. History was repeating itself. She took a pregnancy test and was waiting to look at the result. Too scared to know what it said, she flipped it on the other side. Now she was just too nervous to look at the results. Instead, she just looks at her wedding ring. She then hears a knock on the door.

"Carrots? Are you okay? You've been in there **for a while**." The voice was Nick.

"Oh. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Judy said to Nick from the other side. She sounded nervous.

"Judy, I **know **what's going on in there," Nick said noticing her tone.

"That **obvious**?" Judy asked.

"Please open the door," Nick said.

Judy then let Nick into the bathroom. Nick was in a black undershirt and grey sweatpants.

"Do you know the results yet?" Nick asked.

"I was too nervous," Judy stated. "I don't get it. We visited doctors **several times**, got **all **the information we needed, we're both healthy, and there should be **no real dangers **for me. I shouldn't be scared, but I am."

"I'm scared too. But at times like this, it's best to **pull the bandage**." Nick said to Judy as he hugged her side.

"Pull the bandage. Okay." Judy said.

Judy then walked over to the sink counter where she put the pregnancy test on. She was about to flip it over when Nick stopped her for a moment.

"Are you really gonna be okay with whatever that says?" Nick asked.

"This is something we **both **want," Judy said.

"Okay," Nick said letting Judy do it. "On 3."

"1..." Judy said.

"2..." Nick said

"3!" Both Nick and Judy said.

Judy then flipped the test over. Both she and Nick look at the results and both of their eyes widen. Nick knew how he felt. But... did Judy really felt the same?

"Judy, how do you fe..." Nick said. But before he could finish, Judy's hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy," Judy said as she has happy tears coming from her eyes.

"We're gonna be **parents**," Nick said happily as he started crying happy tears as well.

"We're gonna be **parents**," Judy said as well as she looked at Nick happily.

The test was positive.

**And that, ladies and gentleman, is my interpretation on how 'Never Say Goodbye' should end. I'm glad I finally finish this story. Hope you all liked it and I promise that there will never be a high amount of drama like this in a story from me ever again. Now, for the final talk.**

**I did this story because of a picture that Borba did before BTBA. The image I used for the title. It was of Judy crying to Nick as he held her head near some tombstones and Bonnie in the background. This story was me putting all of that and the other two story into words. Chapter 1 was because Judy didn't face any consequences. As well as keeping too many aspects of her life a secret. At one point, someone in her life was going to find out about things. It was also for Nick to make an appearance at the end. **

**Chapter 2 was the argument chapter. Not gonna lie, I hated doing this chapter so much that I actually skipped it and went straight to chapter 3 and started a bit on 4. Being a big WildeHopps fan, this chapter was a bit much for me to write. But it had to be done. Not just to give Nick some leverage, but for Nick to pull out some points that Judy choices weren't the best. Also, it was to show that Borba's chapter, Shay died. I hated killing her off, but in the image, I saw tombstones and I feel that I should put 2 and 2 together. Plus it fitted the concept for the story better. **

**Chapter 3, like I said, isn't really my headcanon. It's Borba's. Or at least it was in his comedic comic "Hopps Family Ties". I feel that if he uses that, it would change the comics completely. Cause as I did in my story, it would shatter Judy's reality and make her realized that she was too hasty with her decision. Filling her with grief and regret and Nick giving her his forgiveness. **

**Chapter 4 wasn't only the reconciling chapter, but the 'talk about everything' chapter. And I mean almost EVERYTHING. That's why this chapter was so long.** **But the best part was that Nick and Judy got everything out in the open chose to finally stay together. A much better happy ending than BTBA, wouldn't you agree.**

**Well, that's all I'm saying. Until the next story.**


	5. Alternative Chapter

**Okay. So this isn't a new chapter. It's an alternate version of chapters 3 and 4. A very different version from the chapters. Some parts will be similar, but the ending will be slightly different. Don't get me wrong. I loved how I ended this story, but I felt that after reviewing it, it seemed a bit too... happy. The whole situation should still be more dramatic/comforting. It's also gonna be more leaning on Judy having more guilt. Not a lot. Just the right amount of guilt. The main reason why I did this was because Spectra98, who I inspired, inspired me to do this.** **That and I feel that I still may have missed a few things. Anyway, the original draft got deleted, so I had to rewrite this all. I WAS SOOOO MAD! But I'm over it. Anyway, I hope you like this. Also, according to Borba himself, 'Never Say Goodbye' will be out soon on his site. Not just page for page. But the whole story. Rather read the whole story instead of cringing day by day wondering what will happen in the next page. In my opinion, it's taking way longer than it should. Those of us who have read it are in too deep now. We have to see how it all ends. We need that closure, Borba! We need that closure! If any of this is right in any way, you all need to give me some major props for the guesswork. Alright. Let's get this alternate ending going.**

* * *

Bonnie stood right in front of Nick and Judy. After hearing all the arguing, Bonnie gave a look of disappointment at both Nick and Judy.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Judy said stunned to see her.

"Mrs. Hopps, I told you to stay back and let **me** handle your daughter," Nick told Bonnie.

"I stayed back long enough. You two were **bickering **like little children. For two people that used to be **partners**, you should both be **ashamed **of yourselves that you let it go **this far**." Bonnie said looking mad at Nick and Judy.

Nick and Judy were both silent and then looked away from each other. Judy then looked back at her mom.

"Seriously, why are you here, mom? Here to scold your **disappointment of a daughter**?" Judy asked.

"I brought her here," Nick answered for Bonnie. "I went all the way to Bunnyburrow to talk with your family about **everything**. Out of your **entire family**, your mother was the only one willing to come. Your brothers and sisters don't even want **anything **to do with you. You really screwed things up, **did you**?"

"Tch!" Judy went as she looked away from Nick.

"Listen, your mother came all this way to talk to you. Said she had **something **really important to tell you." Nick said. "The least you can do is hear her out."

"I think we said all we needed to **last time**," Judy said looking angry.

"Judy, will you just..." Nick said feeling that he had enough of Judy's attitude.

Before Nick could say anything else, Bonnie halted Nick and pushed her back.

"Nicholas, please," Bonnie said. "Allow **me **to talk with my daughter."

"Fine..." Nick said backing off.

"Now Judith..." Bonnie said looking at her daughter. "Even after **everything** said and done, I'm **still **your mother."

"After **everything**, I don't think you or dad see me as **much of a daughter**," Judy said. "You both were **always **against **my decisions**. Telling me what I **should and shouldn't do**. So I knew you wouldn't approve of my **relationship with Nick**, my **relationship with Shay**, or my decision to **go through the abortion**.

"You're right. But only **because** you never had the **decently to even tell us**!" Bonnie stated firmly. "Even when we were against you **wanting to be a cop**, we **still** supported you in the end because you **told us**. No doubt with all of this, we would have had **many questions** about it all. But you just kept **everything **hidden from us."

"..." Judy was silent and couldn't even look at Bonnie.

"Yet... I feel that all of this... all of this that has happened to you... is **my fault**." Bonnie said in a sad tone.

"What?" Judy said as her ears went up and as her attention went up.

"A mother is **responsible **for how their children turn out. Meaning all the pain you are going through is because of **me**. I'm **sorry**, Judy."

"You're... **sorry**?" Judy said a bit stunned to hear that.

"Mrs. Hopps, you don't have to apology for your **daughter's actions**," Nick stated.

"I do. Because everything **is **my fault." Bonnie said. "My daughter has **kept secrets**, but **I too **have kept secrets. Secrets that she too **has the right to know**."

"Whatever you say **doesn't** really matter," Judy said still being firm. "Because I already..."

"I had **an affair**," Bonnie said. "I **cheated **on your father."

"What?" Both Judy and Nick said stunned to hear that.

"*sigh* I had an affair with **someone else **when I was **already married**," Bonnie said stating everything again.

This was a bit of a small shock for Nick and Judy. Both of them felt that Stu and Bonnie had the perfect relationship. But the fact that Bonnie just admitted that she saw someone else, it was a bit of a shocker. More than a shocker, actually.

"Are you serious?" Judy asked.

"I am. And... to make matters worst, it was **your father's cousin**." Bonnie admitted. "It was many years ago. **Before you were even born**. Your father introduced me to his **traveling cousin**, Tom. Tom was... **different **from your average rabbit. It was because he was **half-rabbit, half-hare**. That meant he was a bit on the tall side. He was also the total **opposite **of your father. He was a bit of a rebel traveling in and out of the burrows on his bike **for most of his life**. He was basically the kind of guy fathers would tell their daughters to **stay away from**. Yet, I didn't and he didn't seem to mind. One day, your father was away and... well... you can guess **what happened**. It was **one time**."

"Okay. So Mrs. Hopps has a **pretty big secret**." Nick thought after hearing that. "But out of all secrets, why would she tell us **this one**?" As Nick thought that, another thought came to mind. One that made his eyes widen. "**UNLESS**..."

Nick then started to remember back to his car ride with Bonnie. Nick was driving while Bonnie was sitting in the passenger's seat. The two were silent for most of the car ride. The radio wasn't even on. Nick then book the silence by speaking with Bonnie.

"Listen, Mrs. Hopps, I honestly have** no plan** for your daughter right now. In fact, I'm surprised that you **actually** came with me." Nick said to Bonnie.

"I **had** to come. Because... all of what's happening to my daughter,** it's because of me**." Bonnie said sadly.

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked. "I mean, I get that you want to **take responsibility**, but..."

"As her mother, I **HAVE** to take responsibility," Bonnie said firmly.

"So, do you have a plan?" Nick asked Bonnie.

"Judy is stubborn and standing by her choices because of the **reality** she made for herself," Bonnie stated.

"So, what you are saying is that we need to **break that reality**?" Nick asked.

"No. We don't need to break it. We need to **completely** and **utterly** shatter it!" Bonnie stated very firmly.

"Woah. Honestly, with **everything** that's happening with your daughter, I think that..." Nick said feeling that it was going too far.

"Listen, Nicholas. There are things I need to tell Judy, **face-to-face**. Things that she needed to hear." Bonnie said. "But... depending on what she tells her, **one of two things** might happen."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"One thing... is my daughter going into a **stage of pure anger**. After hearing what I would tell her, she'll be mad at **everything** and reject **everyone**. Turning into a forever bitter person." Bonnie stated.

"And the **second one**?" Nick asked.

"My daughter goes into a **state of grief**. She will finally realize the **consequences** of her choices and the guilt from my be too **overwhelming**." Bonnie stated. "She might not even be able to get out of it."

"**That's** our two outcomes? Does it **have** to be one of those?" Nick asked not sounding too happy to hear either one.

"Yes, but... if one of them has to happen, it needs to be the **second one**," Bonnie said. "If that happens, you might be the **only** one that can get her out of that **pit of sorrow**."

"**Me**?" Nick said as he looked at Bonnie for a second.

"I can't tell you what to do, Nick. Whatever happens afterward, it's **your** decision." Bonnie said.

That's was the end of Nick's flashback. Once Nick remembers what Bonnie told him, he looked at Judy as he was starting to realize what Bonnie was about to tell Judy.

"Impossible. Don't... don't tell me..." Nick thought to start to be really concerned.

"Why? Would you tell me this?" Judy asked.

"Because... shortly after, that's when... I found out..." Bonnie said as she started to look stressed and tears were starting to come out of her eyes. "... I... I..." It was really hard for Bonnie to say the rest of her words. And yet... she had to say them. "... **I was pregnant**."

That was the first crack in Judy's reality. Hearing those, both Nick and Judy were more shocked then they ever been in their whole life. Just by hearing Bonnie's last three words, they could already put everything together in their heads.

"Wha... what?" Judy uttered.

"Mrs. Hopps, what did you say?" Nick asked as his whole body shakes.

"**I was pregnant**," Bonnie said as she started to cry some more.

"No, mom. No no no no no no no." Judy kept saying that word in shock and disbelief.

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I... I **panicked**... because I knew that the baby was **too far ahead to be Stu's**." Bonnie said. "I thought... if the truth came out, it would **ruin everything**. My marriage could lead to **divorce** and all the children I already did had would** shun me for it**. So... that's why... I made a **hard decision**. That... was to have an **abortion**."

Another crack started to form in Judy's reality.

"Now, at the time, a bunny actually going through an abort was consider **taboo**. A bunny having an abortion was... **unthinking**. Not only that, but it was also common for bunnies to have **litters**. That in mind made the idea even more difficult." Bonnie stated. "However, when I found out I was only giving birth to **1 single baby**, it actually made going through with it... **easier**."

Judy then whimpered after hearing that as her heart sinks more and more cracks form in her reality. It was for two reasons. Out of all her siblings, she was the only one born in a litter of one and the possibility when she was pregnant that it could have been a litter.

Nick was tempted to say "Mrs. Hopps, you said enough!" and stop her from saying any more. But... he knew there was no point. Whatever has to say, it had to be said.

"I kept saying that it was **the best choice**. That it **needed to be done.** I DIDN'T WANT TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING I HAD BECAUSE OF THIS!" Bonnie shouted at the end.

At this point, Judy actually hoping that her mother actually went through with the abortion because it would mean that her fears were untrue.

"... But I **didn't do it**. I **couldn't do it**." Bonnie said she looked away from Judy.

Judy then screamed internally as more cracks in her reality started to form.

"A mother's job is to **love their children**, no matter **how different they are**. It didn't matter if the baby wasn't born the same way as the others. They had a **right** to be born just like the others." Bonnie said as she cried some more. "To take that life away, it was more horrible than **anything I could ever do**. How could I even live with that **grief**?"

Judy then started to grip herself as her whole body shook in horror.

"So, I decided to** keep the baby**, no matter what backdrops were going to happen. Luckily, no one ever knew **the truth**. A few months later, I gave birth to that **single baby**." Bonnie stated. She then looked up at Judy. "And that baby... it was **you**, Judy."

Judy and Nick were beyond words. They were both completely frozen by Bonnie's words.

"You mean to tell us... that you had an affair... **AND JUDY IS THE RESULT OF IT**?!" Nick shouted out. As he shook out.

"Yes," Bonnie answered.

So, Judy being born was the result of her mother having an affair with another man besides Stu. Once more, Bonnie was actually tempted to have an abortion. You think that would be enough to shatter Judy's reality. While it may have cracked it more, it still wasn't enough.

"You're lying," Judy said with her head down.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"**YOU'RE LYING**!" Judy shouted out in anger. "You expect me to believe **any of that**?! That you cheated on dad and that I just **happen** to be the baby you tried to get rid of?"

"I'm **not** lying, Judith. What I said is **the truth**." Bonnie said.

"Likely story. What you told me **support's Nick choice more**." Judy said angrily at Bonnie. "I bet you and Nick just came with this **lie** and..."

Before letting her finished, Nick powerfully gripped on to Judy's arm. It caught Judy a bit by surprise. Judy then looked at Nick who had his head down and couldn't even look at Judy.

"Are you **serious** right now?" Nick asked Judy. "Do you **honestly** believe I knew about any of this or that your mother and I would plan something **so sick and twisted** just so I can be right?" Nick then turned Judy and faced her with a serious look on his face. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE FACE OF SOMETHING WHO WOULD PLAN THIS?! I'M AS SHOCKED AS YOU ARE!"

While she didn't want to believe it, Judy could tell by Nick's tone and by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. Nick really didn't know anything about the things that Bonnie was going to say. As she moves Nick's paws off of her, Judy backs up a bit.

"Even... even you **didn't know** **anything** **about this**, that doesn't mean all of this isn't **lies**," Judy said still being stubborn.

"Which parts **are** the lies?" Nick asked.

"**All of it**!" Judy shouted out.

"Judy, **are you or are you not** the only bunny in your family born in a **litter of one**?" Nick asked with his head down.

Judy gripped her arm tightly before responding. "I'm... the **only one**."

"Your mother also stated that her affair was with someone who is **half-hare**. Hares are **taller** than rabbits and... you're taller than **both** Stu and Bonnie." Nick stated.

"A... A lot of my brothers and sisters are **taller** than them." Judy stated as she shook a bit after answering Nick.

"You're also the **only one** that chooses to do **more** than farming. Bonnie stated that this Tom guy was a bit of a **rebel**. So if DNA plays a **big role** in this, then..." Nick said.

"ENOUGH!" Judy shouted out. "I REFUSE TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

"**THE PIECES FIT, JUDY!** WHAT ELSE CAN YOU EVEN SAY?!" Nick shouted out at Judy.

"It's all... it's all just **coincidental**, but it's not enough to prove anything. So if you expect me to believe that any of this is really..." Judy said still being very stubborn.

"If you really need **proof**..." Bonnie said to get Judy's attention. She then dug into her skirt pocket and pull out a photograph. "... then **this** should be enough."

"A... photo?" Judy said looking at it.

"Take a look and tell me you **believe me or not**," Bonnie said to Judy ask gives the photo to her while having it face the other way.

Judy was hesitating at first. Bonnie believes that this photo was enough to prove everything. If Judy didn't look at the photo, she could easily deny everything. Even Nick was thinking it would be best if she didn't. However, Judy wanted absolutely no doubts about her choices. And the only way for that was to look at the photo. Judy then took the photo from Bonnie. Nick was by Judy's left side because he felt he needed to see the photo too. Judy was scared, by she had to see what was on the front of the photo. So she turned it over and the moment she did, both her and Nick froze with what they saw.

The photo was Stu and this tall grey rabbit with brown eyes and a leather jacket on. From Bonnie's description, Nick and Judy assumed that this was Tom. Not only was Bonnie's description was on par... but... compared to Stu, Tom looked more like Judy than he did.

"The photo is Stu with Tom. As you can see, **my description** of him fits with the photo." Bonnie stated. "Also..."

"J... Just by **looking at this photo**, if I had to guess which one **was** Judy's father..." Nick said as he shook. "No doubt, I would **clearly** say..."

Judy was in complete shock. She now truly couldn't doubt anything that her mother said. Everything just fitted too well and it was obvious that Tom was her real father just by looking at him. Even so, it all didn't sit well with Judy.

"This can't be..." Judy uttered as she drops the photo.

The photo then slowly falls to the ground and Bonnie picks it up and puts it away.

"Judy, we **all** make mistakes. But the biggest choices are not only **the ones we choose to take** but the **ones we choose to give away**." Bonnie stated. "If I **never** cheated on Stu, everything would have been fine for me cause I **didn't** do anything wrong. If I had **gone through** with the abortion, then I could still **hide it** from everyone and it would have been as **simple as that**. However, if I were to either one of those things, then Judy... you would have surely **never been born**. And **everything you ever did**, **every one of your accomplishments**, would have **never** happened."

After hearing, any reason for Judy to argue didn't matter. Out of her and Nick, she kept believing that she was the right one out of the both of them. But now, the right one Nick. The shock of this put Judy in a completely frozen state and made it impossible to say anything else. You think would be happy about being the one who was right all along. But he wasn't. He was angry with Bonnie for hiding this from Judy.

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP THIS FROM HER?!" Nick shouted out in anger.

"I did what I thought was best," Bonnie stated to Nick.

"Was best? You lied to her for her **entire life**!" Nick stated as he gritted his teeth.

"This secret would have never gotten out if **you** haven't got her pregnant," Bonnie said being mad with Nick now.

"I **wanted** to take responsibility. **She** was the one who didn't. But that's because you been so uptight that she hid our relationship from you." Nick said still sounding really mad with Bonnie. "If you would have been **more considerate** or told her this from the beginning, then maybe..."

Judy wasn't even paying attention to Nick and Bonnie arguing. She was lost in her own reality. A reality that was crumbling more and more with every passing second. Judy reflected on her thoughts.

"Stu **isn't** my real father. I'm the **product** of an affair." Judy thought. "This whole time, **I** was wrong. I **wasn't** born to be alive. I was **never** meant to be alive... because I was **never** meant to be born. I..." Judy then spoke out loud. "... I was a **mistake**."

Both Nick and Bonnie hear Judy say that and quickly stopped arguing.

"I was... an **inconvenience**," Judy said as she gripped herself and stepped back. "You **never** planned on having me. You even... tried to **get rid of me**."

"Judy, even if you weren't planned, I still had you and I **don't** regret it," Bonnie stated.

"But you **almost** went through with it, did you?" Judy said as she stepped more and more back. "So if you really did, then I **never would have**... **never would have**... **never would**..."

At that moment, Judy felt that she was in a completely dark place. As she held her head in pain, all she could hear were the voices of former loved ones and people that were disappointed with her.

"_How can you lie to us about all of this?!"_

"_Don't act like you had__** better judgment**__. If you really are willing to sacrifice __**everything**__ just to keep this job, then you __**shouldn't**__ even have it, to begin with."_

"_You're not obligated to complain about your position. You have __**no one to blame but yourself**__. You could either write tickets or quit here and now. It will save me a whole lot of trouble."_

"_Get lost, bunny. No one wants you here anymore."_

"_There's the bunny who's willing to __**kill her own bab**__y for a job."_

"_Can't believe the city used to see her as a __**hero**__."_

"_You keep... blaming others... for __**your mistakes**__. Do you... even realize what you're doing to __**me**__? Or even... how __**I**__ feel?"_

It was like every word she didn't want to hear was all coming to her at once. But there was one thing that set Judy to her breaking point. Nick's words from before.

_"__Judy... what would've happened if __**your mother**__, while pregnant with you had decided to __**interrupt **__her pregnancy? I'll tell you what would have happened. If you hadn't been born Judy, this world would be __**as bleak as ever **__and without your light, I'd still be on the __**streets**__, living a __**meaningless life**__."_

_"Judy, listen... there are people who do make a __**difference **__in the world and __**you **__are one of them. Even being a little bunny, you stopped an absurdly __**nasty conspiracy **__and helped change the minds and hearts of __**millions**__. To me, things like these could never ever have happened __**without you**__."_

_"__**FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUDY! GIVE THIS UNBORN CHILD THE OPPORTUNITY TO DO THE SAME! I BEG YOU... PLEASE LET YOUR LIGHT CONTINUE TO SHINE THROUGH HIM OR HER**__!"_

Those words were the words that completely shattered her reality and out came the ocean of guilt and Judy was holding back for so long. After realizing what her actions have caused, four words came to mind.

"_What have I done_?"

Back in the actual reality, Judy fell down to her knees and her paws down on the ground.

"Judy?" Nick said looking worried for Judy.

Tears then started to fall from Judy's eyes as she makes a blood-curdling yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"JUDY!" Nick and Bonnie said feeling the hurt from Judy's inner pain.

"**NO! NO! NO!**" Judy shouted out as she punches the ground repeatedly. "**STUPID, DUMB, HORRIBLE, SELFISH, WORTHLESS, BUNNY! YOU... RUINED... EVERYONE'S LIVES! INCLUDING YOUR OWN!**"

Regret. Judy was showing regret for her choices. After seeing Judy in this state, whatever angry thought Nick had for her vanished. He didn't care what was said. He just had to do something. He then dashed to Judy and stood her up so she could stop punching the ground.

"JUDY! JUDY! CALM DOWN!" Nick said as he tries to restrain Judy.

"NO! I STILL..." Judy shouted out flailing around.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!"

"BUT... I... I..."

"LISTEN!"

In an attempt to calm her down, Nick then turned Judy around and slapped her face with both of his paws. The double face slap was a bit of a shock for both Judy and Bonnie, who was covering up her mouth from seeing that. Yet, it did seem to stop Judy's screaming. Judy then looked up at Nick.

"Nick..."

"Judy,** I know**. **I know**. I know you want to deny it all, but you can't. **Not anymore**." Nick said before he started crying himself. "I'm begging you, Judy. _Let it out. Let it all out._"

For once in a long while, Judy wasn't going to argue with Nick. After some more sobbing, Judy then cried into Nick's chest. Nick didn't seem to mind it even with tears being left on his shirt.

"**You were right!**" Judy said as she sobbed. She then lightly punched Nick on his chest while she continued saying "You were right! You were right! You were right!". She then stopped. "You were right from the **very beginning**!"

"I didn't know, Judy," Nick said as tears started to fall down from his eyes. "I didn't know how right I was."

"But you still were. You **warned** me, you **begged** me, and I didn't listen." Judy wept as she gripped on to Nick's shirt. "I didn't listen to anyone. I thought I did what was best. But looks at what's happened. I gave up everything! My family, my friends, my lieutenantship, my reputations.** I threw it all away**!"

"Judy..." Nick said softly as he cried while holding Judy's head.

"**I** was the wrong one. I was willing to hurt you and everyone else for my own **selfish needs.** But the worst part is... **I gave up what could have been.**" Judy said still teary-eyed. "**What if** I really was wrong? **What if** our baby was beautiful? **What if**... what if it actually was a **litter**? What if our baby breaks the boundaries that separated prey and predators? All that could have happened. But because I chose to snuff that light out, I kept that from ever happening.** ALL BECAUSE I KILLED OUR BABY FOR MY CAREER!**"

When she shouted out those last words, it echoed through the cemetery. More tears then started coming Nick's eyes. Bonnie as well, who was feeling guilty about all of this. Nick then hugged Judy tightly in the hopes of easing Judy's pain.

"*sobs* I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! WAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Judy kept repeating as she wept on Nick's chest."It's all my fault! **IT'S ALL MY FAULT**!"

Judy must have held up all her emotions for such a long time. But now, they were all coming out at once. All the self-inflicted pay that Judy caused herself was just too unbearable for her. Nick could tell because of the way Judy was feeling that she truly regretting everything. Now just ending their relationship, but going threw with the abortion.

Nick looked up at Bonnie who looked to emotional to do anything. Bonnie still believes that everything was her fault. Maybe even more so than Judy. Nick really didn't know what to do about Judy's feelings. Then, he started recalling what Bonnie told her and knew what he needed to do.

"Judy..." Nick said in a calming tone. "_Look up at me._"

"Huh?" Judy said as she looked up at Nick with a tear-stained face.

"Do you... **really** regret it all? **Everything**?" Nick asked.

"... I do." Judy replied. "I really do."

"In a way, I'm **glad** to hear you say that," Nick said. "Because it means that I can do this." Nick then held Judy's head with his paws again. "Judith Laverne Hopps..." Nick then leaned his forehead on Judy's and spoke to her softly. "_I forgive you_."

The moment Judy heard those three words, it was like all the pain Judy was feeling in her heart had vanished.

"Wh... what?" Judy said with widening eyes. "You... _forgive_ me?"

"I do," Nick replied.

"But... why? I **ruined** our relationship, **aborted** our baby no matter what you said, I... even told you to stay out of my life **forever**. So why are you forgiving after **everything I put you through**?" Judy asked as she still cried and still look guilty about everything.

"Because... I could tell it was all you needed. _**True Forgiveness**_." Nick said looking at Judy. "It is what you needed, **isn't it**?"

Judy then tried to wipe her tears. But even so, more tears still fell from her eyes. Yet, while she wasn't smiling, she looked relieved. Relieved to hear that Nick forgives her.

"Niiiiick..." Judy said before hugging Nick tightly. "I did. I did need your forgiveness. I wanted it for so long... and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"There there," Nick said as he rubbed the back of Judy's head. "It's okay, Judy. It's okay."

As the two comforted each other, Bonnie watched from a short distance. Seeing the two forgive each other made her feel very relieved because this meant her daughter was back to herself. After a few minutes, Judy had stopped crying and holding on to Nick. The two then faced Bonnie, who seemed to have a very apologetic look on her face.

"Judy, I'm sorry for not telling you **the truth** about your birth," Bonnie said as she looked down on the ground. "My actions were... **unforgivable**."

"Mom..." Judy said.

"I've been a **horrible mother** keeping this from you. I've been a **horrible wife** for cheating on Stu." Bonnie said feeling guilty again. "If I had just had been **more considerate** when you were younger than maybe you wouldn't have..."

"Mom!" Judy said getting Bonnie's attention again.

Judy then hugged her mother. Without a doubt, Bonnie wasn't expecting the hug. She thought Judy would still be mad with her. But she wasn't.

"It's okay," Judy said before ending her hug. "Even if I'm truly not you and dad's kit, all you've have done is being a **good mother**. You were **willing** to give me a chance to be born. I just wish... I just wish you told me all of this **sooner**." Judy then gripped her right arm. "Cause maybe then, I wouldn't make the **biggest mistake of my entire life**."

"..." Nick was silent from all this. He couldn't think of the right words.

"Judy, just know that, as I said, I **don't** regret having you. So don't **ever** think that you were a mistake." Bonnie said as she held her daughter's paws.

"About that, what are you two gonna do now about this **secret**?" Nick asked.

What were they gonna do? Should they tell others about this or still keep this secret?

"This secret should stay **between the three of us**," Judy said. "I've **already** ruined my own family enough. I don't want to do any more damage to it than I already have."

"Yeah. I agree." Bonnie said while nodding.

"That does seem best," Nick said agreeing.

"Judy, now I don't want to simply tell you what **to** do or what you **should** do. But I do feel that I should say this." Bonnie said as she looked at her daughter and Nick. "It's** not too late** for you two to work things out. If you would have told us about your relationship with Nick in the first place, we would have understood. But you never did. Maybe we **wouldn't** so okay with your relationship with that Shannon girl, but then again,** look where it got her**." Bonnie then pointed at Shay's grave. "What you had with her may have been something, but... what you and Nick have... is **something even more**. Neither of you should have given up a relationship like that. But this is what **I** think."

"..." Nick and Judy didn't say anything, but they were taking Bonnie's words to heart.

"Judith, I do want you to come home **when you're ready**," Bonnie said holding Judy's paws up. "I'm sure if you're sincere enough, your father, as well as your brother and sisters, will **all** forgive you."

"I will, mom. I **promise**." Judy said.

"Mrs. Hopps, while I still have mixed feelings about this, Judy and I have a **lot** to talk about. Right, Judy?" Nick said while looking at Judy.

Judy waited a few seconds before saying "Yeah...".

"Then I will leave you to it," Bonnie said. "I'll take the train home to Bunnyburrow. So don't worry about me. I **do** hope that you take my advice." Bonnie then walked over to Nick. "Oh, and Nicholas?"

"Ma'am?" Nick asked.

Bonnie then hugged Nick and said, "_Thank you for forgiving my daughter_."

Nick wasn't expecting the hug, but he accepted it. After a few seconds, the hug ending.

"Goodbye, you two," Bonnie said to Nick and Judy.

After saying goodbye, Bonnie left to leave the cemetery. Nick and Judy were now alone. The two then faced each other. Both had red eyes and bags under them from all the crying. Not too long ago, the two were angry with each other. Now, all that anger had seemed to fade away. The only feelings Nick and Judy had now were sadness, pain, and regret. The information that Bonnie gave them shocked them both quite a lot. After a while, Nick was the one to say something.

"Judy, I... don't know what to say about all of this," Nick said in a saddened tone.

"You don't have to say **anything**," Judy said as she rubbed her arm. "**From the very beginning to the very end**, you were the right one."

"Are... you okay?" Nick asked.

"Well, I made you** leave me**, **aborted** our baby, **pushed** you and my family away, **lost** the respect of all my co-workers, **lost** my position and reputation, **dragged** someone else into my mess and she paid the price for it, and to **top it all off**, I'm the **living result** of my mom having an affair with someone else. So, Nick, I can honestly say this. I'm **not** alright." Judy said sadly. "I'm **not** alright... because everything I did... was **my own fault** and it was **all for nothing**."

"Judy..." Nick said. "If I knew all of this before, then I **never would have**..."

"And if I knew all this before, then I **never would have**..." Judy said. "Heh... heh... I told you I was **born to be alive**. But I wasn't even **meant** to be born. I must have a **record** for being wrong."

"Look, I don't care about that. We clearly have **more** to talk about now. But let's not do it here." Nick said. "So... how about we head to **our**... **your apartment **and..."

The second Judy heard 'her apartment', all the bad memories she had there started to come to her head. The loneliness and the arguments she had. She couldn't it.

"NO!" Judy shouted out. She then ran to Nick and hugged him tightly as she started crying again. "**I can't even step even a foot there! Not after everything!**"

"Ju... Judy!" Nick said a bit surprised by the way Judy was.

"Please! Don't make me go back there! Please! I just can't right now!" Judy begged as she cried on Nick's chest.

"Oh," Nick said as his ears drooped down a bit. "I understand. I guess it would be painful going back there for you right now. I'm sorry for not realizing that."

Nick knew since he couldn't take Judy to her apartment, he would have to take her somewhere else. So one place came to mind.

"How about I take you to **my apartment**?" Nick whispered to Judy's ears.

Judy looked at up Nick and slowly nodded her head willing to go to Nick's apartment.

"Okay. Then let's go." Nick said.

"Just... one more thing," Judy said as she let go of Nick.

The bunny then walked over to Shay's tombstone. She still felt really sad about her death. She maybe even blaming herself for it. Judy had her right paw on the top of the tombstone.

"Shay, I'm sorry," Judy said sadly. "You were there for me so much, yet... I took **advantage of you**. I do hope you can forgive me."

At having her moment, Judy then walked back to Nick. She was ready to leave with Nick. The two left the cemetery and got into Nick's car. Judy sat in the passenger's seat. As Nick drove, the two of them were completely silent during the whole drive. Then Judy wanted to say something.

"Nick,... I..." Judy uttered.

"Now **isn't** a good time for us to talk," Nick said. "If we speak here, one of us, if not both of us might **breakdown**. So, I'm gonna need you to **hold out until **we get there, okay?"

"Okay..." Judy said agreeing with Nick. But she did say one thing to him. Something that she should admit. "Shay... was going to leave me too... **before she died**."

"She was?" Nick asked a bit stunned to hear that.

"I just thought you should know," Judy replied.

Even after hearing that, Nick just focused on his driving. He stopped at a Luxury Apartment Complex. Nick got out of the car and Judy did shortly after. While Judy didn't look it, she was a bit surprised by this place.

"You live **here** now?" Judy asked Nick.

"My apartment is a bit high up," Nick stated. He then held his paw out wanting Judy to hold it. "Let's go."

Judy looked at Nick's paw. One of the biggest regrets Judy had was not holding his paw the day he left. She wasn't going to make that mistake twice. She held on to Nick's paw. As Nick led Judy into the complex, the paw holding turned into arm hugging as Judy hugged Nick's arm. Nick didn't seem to mind. He knew Judy really need comfort after everything. Taking the elevator and going up to the 5th floor, the two walked down the long hallway until...

"This is it," Nick said stopping at a door.

Judy let go of Nick's arm so Nick could get out his key. After pulling his apartment key from his pocket, Nick opened the door widely and allowed Judy to go in first. Judy willingly into the apartment and once Nick was in, he closes the door behind him. Judy looked around and was a bit surprised by Nick's apartment. In comparison to the apartment they got together, this was a major step up. Blue wallpaper, sleek carpeting, a nice long black sofa in an L shape, an HD flat-screen TV, and a nice window view of the city.

"This is your **new** apartment?" Judy asked.

"Yeah," Nick answered.

"This place looks **even more expensive** than our apartment. **How** did even afford all of this?" Judy asked.

"*sigh* To answer that, I have to explain what happened after **that night**," Nick said.

Judy already knew what night was referring to.

"After the last time we met, I was **completely and utterly broken**. You didn't want me back in your life and I **couldn't** live on. So... I had t**wo choices**. Try to live on or... end my life here and now. And after that night, you made the second choice easier" Nick told Judy.

"Wha... what?" Judy said as her nose twitched and her whole body shook. "So... you mean... you were **actually intending to**..."

"Yeah," Nick replied as he looked away from Judy. "Had the setup ready too. One-step and I would have hung myself."

Judy covered her mouth after hearing this. If Nick really had hung himself, she knew that she was the cause of it. If that were to happen, Judy wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

"Even with the rope around my neck, before taking that step to end it all, **I stopped**," Nick said.

"You... **stopped**?" Judy asked.

"I guess my **survivor instinct** in the last minute," Nick stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Also, if I were to die, you would blame yourself for it. Not only that, but it might also start leading your life into a downward spiral for you. No doubt, people might start looking up on what happened with us. Once the truth came out, you may get the blame for me for it. Family, friends, and even the other officers would start rejecting you. Bogo might even take your badge away from you. So, as painful as it was, I lived on. I then told myself that me needing you was just **an excuse**. I didn't need to be with you to want to do more with my life. So, I **reinstated** to the ZPD, but the one in Tundratown. So that way, you can still do what you felt in Central. I was even **promoted** to Lieutenant."

"What? **Reinstated**? **Lieutenant**?" Judy said. She was completely clueless about Nick going back to the ZPD, let alone made Lieutenant.

"Yeah. With some hard work and a few extra money that I already saved up, it's how I was able to pay for this place." Nick replied. "Life was getting better for me now. But... when **my life** was getting better..."

"**My life** was taking a turn for the worst," Judy said finishing up Nick's words.

Nick nodded his head. "Ben came over to me one day. He told me that he found when checking some of the ZPD **officer medical records**. When he looked at yours and found about your operation and matched the days close to the day we broke up, he put it all together."

"Yeah," Judy said with droopy ears. "Since **I** hid the truth when he found out, he **really** let me have it. And... it was **in front of all the other officers in the precinct**. It was easy for them to be on my side when they didn't know the whole story. But... once the truth came out, well... you know."

"I'm sorry," Nick said feeling bad for Judy. "I'm sorry that my leaving **ruined your life**."

Judy waited a few seconds before responding. "You **didn't** ruin my life, Nick. **I** ruined my life." Judy admitted. "I ruined it **the moment **I said I that I wanted to actually have the abortion. **The moment** I cared more about myself than others."

Judy really was regretting everything she and done. Nick didn't want Judy to feel guilty anymore. So he felt that he had to change the subject.

"Okay. Enough of talk of that." Nick said as he walks into his kitchen. "**Hungry**? Do you want something to eat that I can fix you?"

"I'm... not hungry," Judy said looking away from Nick.

"Then let me ask a different question. **Have** you been eating?" Nick asked looking a bit serious. "Cause even I can tell that you have been losing a bit of weight due to **lack of eating**. That's **not** healthy."

Judy didn't say it, but Nick had it figured out. In the last couple of days, if not weeks, Judy hasn't been sleeping or eating well. Even now, she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"I'll fix us some food," Nick said.

"Okay," Judy replied.

A couple of minutes later, Nick was in the kitchen fixing up a hot meal is him and Judy. Nick decided to make a quick vegetable stew. He remembered making it for Judy once and she loved it. So he thought it was the best thing to make. Once the stew was finished, Nick poured some in two bowls and gave one of the bowls to Judy as he sat down on his kitchen table for two.

Judy saw the stew in the bowl and rooted vegetables like turnips and carrots it contained. To her, the smell was heavenly. Once she took her first spoonful, it was like her body was receiving a warm hug from Nick. She had more stew and Nick had some himself. The two didn't speak. They just ate and enjoy just being near each other. Nick looked at Judy's bowl and noticed that it was almost empty. He then got his pot from the stovetop and used a ladle to give Judy some more stew. He wanted to make sure Judy had her fill. Judy didn't claim and she was still very hungry. So she had more.

Later, the two had finished eating and Nick washed the dishes. He used soap, water, and a sponge to clean them as he spoke out to Judy.

"I hope you liked my stew," Nick said to Judy as he finishes drying the dishes.

"It was good. **Just like I remembered**." Judy said trying her best to smile. "I actually **almost** forgot how great of a cook you are."

Judy was really trying her best to be even a little bit happy, but it was no use. Too much had happened today. She looked down on the table as she started to look sadden.

"Nick..." Judy uttered in a sad tone.

"Judy, you don't have to say anything else," Nick told her as he dried off his paws.

"I believe I do," Judy said as she gets off of the chair. "I... **accept** the fact I chose to go through with the abortion without the proper information and without taking your feelings to mind. I **accept** the fact that I was willing to throw away our relationship and my own family for my career. And... I **accept** the fact that I was never planned or meant to be born because I'm the result of an affair. **I accept all of it**, Nick."

"Judy..." Nick said feeling bad for Judy. "I swear. I **didn't** know about any of that. Your mother really didn't say **anything**."

"I believe you. You wouldn't react the way you did unless it **wasn't true**." Judy said.

"Look, I get it. Neither of us thought you could even **get** pregnant and it wasn't like we were **responsible**. You had your career to think about and... **the sacrifices you had to make**." Nick said as he looked away from Judy.

"That's just it. _The sacrifices I was willing to make_." Judy said. "I... I **overstepped**. As long as I could still have my job and someone with me, I didn't care what I gave up. Ha. Now that I hear myself out loud, I realized how **selfish** I've been."

"Even with that, at least **Shay** stayed by your side in the end. That's more than me." Nick admitted even if he didn't like saying it.

Judy's body started trembling the moment Nick mentioned Shay.

"That's right. She stayed with me **even when things were getting rough for me**. But even so... I didn't realize... I didn't realize **what I was doing to do her**." Judy said trying not to cry.

"What?" Nick said looking interested in what else Judy was going to say.

"Before I talk about that, Nick, what would happen if you stayed with me, **even if** I went through the operation? How would our relationship be like?" Judy asked.

"..." Nick didn't say anything.

"Your silence says it all. Do you know what it says? I was** already intending to destroy our relationship**." Judy said as she started crying a bit. She then wiped her tears a bit. "Our relationship would have been doomed because what you wanted to be didn't** matter**. So, how can you handle being with me knowing that I cared more about myself and my career than our **very relationship**? Then our **very own baby**? Could you even handle being in the **same room** with me? What about in the** same squad car** day after day?"

"I... uh..." Nick went not having a proper answer to any of it.

"You probably wouldn't even be able to say **your opinions **to my parents or the other officers. It may soften the blows, but you yourself would still be hurting inside, wouldn't you?" Judy asked.

"Well... yeah," Nick admitted. "You **basically** told me that you only cared about** your choices **and I guess at the time, you were **right** about a few things."

"Then let me ask this. What would happen **if** you found out about the truth about **my birth** and that you were right **from the beginning**?" Judy asked.

Nick was quiet for a couple of seconds before answering Judy. "*sigh* If I'm being honest, if I was still with you and then found out about you is the result of an affair... then... **I would have left you for real."**

"Oh..." Judy said sadden, but not surprised to hear that.

"Finding out that you didn't want to give away **our little blessing** was painful. But knowing that your **very existence **was only because of an affair and that I was right, it would have made me angry." Nick admitted as he clinched his fist. "I wouldn't just leave you, I would have **let the secret out** because of my anger. Your parents might** divorce each other**, your siblings would all **shun and hate you**, and things would be so bad for you even **Shay** wouldn't want anything to do with you. Basically, I would **intentionally** ruin your life and grow completely bitter because of it."

"I see," Judy said looking down at the ground. "Then can I ask, how come you're not doing that **right here and now**?"

"Because... no matter how hard I try, I **can't** live my life without out. I don't want to." Nick stated.

"Well,** I did **and we both know how that went," Judy said as she looked back up at Nick. "*sigh* Nick, do you know the **differences** between my relationship with Shay and my relationship with you?" Judy asked.

"Besides the **obvious**?" Nick replied.

"In my relationship with Shay, I had want **I** wanted. But to have it, I had to give up my partner, my family, and I had to hide the truth. However, the truth came out anyway and my career was completely tarnished. The things I didn't want to lose, my title, my reputation, and self-respect, were all gone at that instant. By then, between a permanent meter maid, Shay was all I had. I piled** every single one of my problems** on her without realizing how she felt and... she lost her life from it." Judy started looking gloomy. "The worst part is... as much as I cared about her, no matter how long I was with her, I... **didn't** see a future with her. Not a **real** one anyway." She then walked a little closer to Nick. "But, do you know what future I see with **you**, Nick?"

"What?" Nick asked.

"If wasn't so forward with the abortion, if I was more understanding, would you have stayed?" Judy asked.

"Of course I would," Nick said without hesitation.

"Then, that answers **all** my other questions," Judy said. "Knowing you, once I agreed not to go through with it, you would have **at least** taken some of my fears to heart. You would have at least done the research and you even probably would have taken me to a few doctors in order to make sure everything was **100 percent okay**. Once we knew that, you would have **talked** with my parents about **our relationship **and maybe even made them understand. No doubt your family would have already been okay with it. **Especially** your mother."

"..." Nick didn't say anything, but he still listens to Judy.

"Then, we would have **told all the other officers** and they would be extremely happy for us and supportive. Then... before we even have the baby, you would have probably get **married** first. After we become **husband and wife**, we would have **our** baby, be it one or a litter. Most likely, both of us would feel emotional, but **happy** at the same time. After that, everything would be straightforward. We would still be parents in the ZPD while also being parents, deal with **one or two hardships **that come with raising a kid, but still overcome them, share happy moments with them, tell them stories, watch them growing up, then after we did what we could to make the world a better place and our kids are fully grown and ready to do the same, **we retire and then grow old together**. **That's** the future I see with you and you only, Nick."

"Judy..." Nick said.

"For my relationship with Shay, I got **everything I wanted** just to lose **everything that matter**. But... for my relationship with you, I... would have had... **everything**." Judy said. "I would have had **everything**..." Judy then started crying even more so before letting out a shout. "... **AND I THROW IT ALL AWAY!**"

Judy then broke down in tears again. She sobbed heavily as she had her paws over her eyes. She was starting to look as sad as she was before. It was painful for Nick to see Judy like this.

"**Why? Why would I give up a perfect life like that?!**" Judy wept. "I made so many mistakes and now... **I have to live with every single one of them!**"

Nick then walked over to Judy and hugged her. It was really the only thing Nick knew to do.

"I'm sorry, Judy," Nick said as he holds the crying bunny. "You must have gone through so much and I didn't do anything to ease the pain of it all."

After a few seconds, thanks to Nick's hugging, Judy did feel a bit better. However, it still didn't take away her guilt. Judy lightly pushed Nick away.

"It wasn't like I wanted you back," Judy said while still feeling guilty.

"Because you had Shay?" Nick asked.

"Yes. **HAD**." Judy said as she gripped her body.

Nick then started to recall Judy's words in the car. She said that Shay was going to leave her before she died. Was that really true?

"You said that, before she died, Shay was going to leave you too. Was it true?" Nick asked.

"Yes. It was." Judy admitted.

"I... don't understand," Nick said a bit stunned to hear that again. "Earlier, you were saying..."

"That was just me still not wanting to admit that you were right," Judy stated. "There's **no point** in hiding that fact anymore."

"Can you **enlighten** me some more about this?" Nick asked.

"I own you that much, do I?" Judy said. "I guess, you can say it started shortly after you le... I mean after I **forced** you out that night. Even if she didn't say anything, I felt that Shannon felt... **guilty** and sorry for you."

"She did? Even when I hurt her?" Nick asked.

"She... had been through worst," Judy said. "Anyway, not too long after, my parent visited **unexpectedly**. You already know what happened. I pushed them away for the same reason I did you. Like before, I went to Shay for comfort. But..."

"But?" Nick said surprised to her a but.

"It was very clear she was **uncomfortable** with it. She pushed me away a bit and then said that she needed some air." Judy stated. "**Obviously**, we both know what that meant."

"That she **didn't** agree with you pushing your family away like that and the fact that you were willing to do that said a lot to her. That it didn't matter how close a person was to you, if they didn't agree with you, it was the highway." Nick stated.

"Yeah. That's when she started **bottling up her feelings**. She didn't want to be against me, so she just kept quiet." Judy said.

"She **bottled it up** and you didn't notice something was wrong?" Nick asked.

"I was... blinded with my own problems that I didn't even bother to think about how she was or what I was doing to her," Judy admitted with a look of pain.

"Then when did you?" Nick asked.

Judy took a deep breath before answering Nick.

"Pretty sure I was the one who shook her bottle to the **limit** with what I said," Judy said. "During the time when my life was falling apart, combined with being stuck on parking duty and having most of the city hate me, I told Shay that I **blamed you for it**. I blamed it all on you. That's when... she spoke out for the first time."

Judy started flashing back to her moment with Shay. This all took place in their apartment. Judy had just come back from work, so she was still in her uniform. Just minus the vest. She was pacing left and right as she ranted about how she felt that Nick had ruined her life. Shay stood and said nothing... until... she felt that she had heard enough.

"So... you really blaming Nick for... **everything**?" Shay asked with her head down.

"Yes. I do. It's all **his** fault." Judy said angrily.

"I... I see." Shay said still looking down. "So... in a way, you are... also saying... that you wished... that **we never met**."

Judy stopped for a moment after she heard that. "Wh... what?" Judy uttered to Shay.

"I... get it now. Nick... **didn't** leave you just because of... the **abortion**. Nick left you... because... what he wanted... **didn't matter**." Shay said. "Our whole relationship... only exists... **because of his pain**."

_When Shannon said that, it was the first real nail into our relationship._

"I've... been **your excuse** for... **everything**," Shay stated.

"That's not true. **Nick** was the one who left me and **you** were there for me." Judy said.

"**That's**... the problem! Nick left you... because... he loved you **more**... than your career. He was... **even willing to**... come back... after... what you did. But you... y... you **didn't** love him enough. Not more... than your... **own career**." Shay stated. "That's why... you didn't stop yourself... from going back to him."

"Wait just a minute, Shay. I get what you are saying. But it's still only **his fault**. He was the one who got me pregnant and **knew** I that worked hard for my job. So you should be mad with **him** that our lives are ruined." Judy said angrily.

_That was the moment Shay's bottle hit the limit and burst out. _

"**HOW DARE YOU**!" Shay shouted out in complete anger.

_That shout…. That tone…. That look…. It completely frightened me. It was an anger I've never seen from her before. Once more, Shay would usually talk with a stammer or delay. There was no delay in any of her words._

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME EVERYTHING ON HIM!" Shay shouted out. "Nick didn't ruin **our** lives. Nick didn't ruin **your** life either. **YOU** ruined your life. I'm just the person you dragged into this."

"Sh…. Shay?" Judy said looking a bit scared.

"I've stuck by you for **everything** without giving you **my** opinion. Not with Nick, not with your parents, and not with the ZPD. It was **your choice** to lie to everyone. You **lied** to your own family, you **lied** to ZPD, you **lied** to Nick, and you **lied** to me." Shay stated.

"I **didn't** lie to you." Judy pleaded.

"No, **you did.** With our relationship, you made me your **accomplish**." Shay stated. "Every problem you had, you went to me as your excuse. You were dragging me into **every single one of your problems**. Problems that I had **nothing** to do with. **NOTHING**!"

Shay then started crying.

"You made me believe that you were this _kind-hearted_ _hero_ that was willing to **help** people around the city. But no, you're this _cold-blooded person_ who's willing to get rid of **anything** or **anyone** that's keeping her from getting her way." Shay stated tearfully.

"Shay, please listen." Judy pleaded.

"You keep... blaming others... for **your mistakes**. Do you... **even realize** what you're doing to me? Or even... how **I** feel?" Shay asked as he stammering came back.

_I piled so much of my problems on her, I didn't even realize it until she brought it up. Realizing that made me cry._

"You know what, forget it," Shay said before heading to the bedroom.

"Shay, wait!" Judy said chasing Shay and then grabbing her arm. "Please! I'm sorry, okay?"

"Are... are you sorry... because you are afraid that I will... leave you? Like **him**?" Shay asked referring to Nick. "We both know what would happen after that. You would just do the same thing you did to him to me. Only this time, I'm sure no one will want anything to do with you now and I'll have to live with the guilt of leaving you alone. So... you win." Shay then forced Judy to let go of her arm. "I'll stay and you can get what you want. **Just... like... always**!"

Shay then made for the door of the bedroom, shut it, and then locked it.

"Shay!" Judy shouted out she then ran to the bedroom and started knocking on it. "Shay! Shay! Please open the door! Please!"

_Shay didn't say anything to me. But I could hear her crying from behind the door. I actually started crying too. Cause this made me realize that our relationship was... slowing ending._

This ended Judy's flashback. Nick was a bit of a surprising shock to hear all this. Shay being angry with Judy and even saying things that were in Nick's defense.

"So, Shay really wasn't happy with your choices at all," Nick said.

"Yeah," Judy said while nodding. "After that, she locked herself in the bedroom most of the time. I had to sleep on the couch. For a week, I tried to speak with her, but she said nothing to me. She would go to work all day and even stay out later hours just to not see me. When she came home, she just went to the bedroom and locked it. Not even given me a chance to say anything."

"I see. She was given you quite the silent treatment." Nick said as he scratched his chin. "But wait, didn't she said that she was going to stay with you even if it was hard for her. So, why did you say..."

"Please, listen to the **rest**," Judy said implying that there was more. "One day, Shay was **finally** ready to speak with me. This made me pretty happy because it meant I might finally be able to make things up with her. She wanted us to walk out for a bit. But the whole time I felt... **weird** about it."

"Judy, the day this happened, it wouldn't happen to be..." Nick said taking a guess.

"Yes, Nick. This was the day that Shay l**ost her life**." Judy stated sadly.

A chill was felt in the air. It looked like Judy was about to tell Nick what happened.

"Nick, do you know how Shay died?" Judy asked.

"I... heard that she was killed by her ex," Nick stated.

"That's not really the **whole** story," Judy stated. "As we walked, Shay told me she felt off the last couple of days. As if someone had been following her. It was Shay's Ex-boyfriend. I led him to an alley so I could get the drop on him. After seeing

Judy then started flashbacking to that day. She had Shay's Ex pinned down on the ground in the alley. Shay kept her distance from them.

"Okay. The ZPD coming to lock you up. If you ever get out, you stay away from Shay." Judy said in a threatening matter.

"Ha! So, you think she's better off with you than me?" The Ex asked.

"I know she is." Judy stated.

"Oh really?" The Ex said. "You really don't think I know who you are, Officer Hopps? The **so-called hero**? You're the one who caused prey and predator mammals to fight a while back. You're also the bunny that **aborted **her own hybrid baby."

Judy looked a bit shaken after she heard that.

"Let me ask you something. How does Shay feel about this? How does she feel about **carrying all of your baggage**?" The Ex asked.

"What?" Judy said.

"See, I know Shay much better than you could. See, the easiest thing about being with her is that she's **willing **to follow **anything **you say. "The Ex said with a grin. "It's main cause she has no **backbone**."

"How... how dare you talk about her that way?" Judy said as she gets a tighter grip on him.

"Is that why you're with her?" The Ex asked. "You must go to her **every time** you have a problem. Like she's your little **stress relief**. But as day and day pass, it gets harder and harder for her. Shay must be asking herself '_How long before she gets rid of me too? How much can I take?_' It didn't matter if you two were happy. As long as things stayed the way they were, she was trapped in the little box you put her in."

"Shut up!" Judy shouted out. "Why should I believe someone that hurt Shannon in more ways than one? You... you don't know **anything** about our relationship."

"Then how about we ask her how she feels?" The Ex asked.

Shay was quiet as she couldn't even look at them.

"I... I..." Shay uttered as she shook a bit.

"Shay?" Judy said as she looked at Shay wondering what was taking her response so long.

"I'm... sorry, Judy," Shay said trying not to cry.

After hearing that, Judy felt that her heartache from Shay's response.

"Wh... what?" Judy uttered.

"I tried... for **as long as I could**," Shay said as tears fell from her eyes. "I just can't do it anymore."

The moment Judy heard that it was like her heart was being broken into pieces.

"Hmm. And there you have it." The Ex said grinning. "You were only with her cause it **benefitted **you, but not her. All you did was give her problems that she had **nothing** to do with."

"I... Shay... I didn't mean..." Judy said looking upset as she loses her grip on Shay's Ex.

Before Judy could try and apologize to Shannon, her ex-boyfriend used this as an opportunity to get up a strike at Judy and knocking her to the ground.

"Judy!" Shay shouted out looking worried.

"Now now! Stay back, Shay. I'm doing this for **your own good**." The Ex said ordering Shay not to move.

Shay was too scared to do anything as her ex walked over to Judy. Was still in a bit of shock, both from the punch and from realizing what she may have done to Shannon.

"You know, I was a **big fan of your partner**. Too bad you **pushed him away **and took away your and his own child." The Ex stated. "It's hard to believe you're the hero that this city looked up to. Now you're nothing but a **sham **and only causing **more and more problems**."

"I... I didn't mean to." Judy said looking sad.

"Yet, you didn't stop. You didn't care." The ex stated.

"I... I..." Judy uttered trying to think about what to say.

The Ex then kicked Judy and made her body slid down a bit on the floor.

"You're a **disgrace**. What reason does Shay have to stay with you? **How long** do you intend to drag her into your mess? Why should she suffer for** your problem**?" The Ex said as he walked closer to Judy. "And even if Shay does stay with you, how do you intend to make it up to her for all the emotional pain you caused her? HOW?!"

Judy's body trembled as she laid on the floor. Not by fear of Shay's ex, but fear how to answer him.

"I... I... I..." Judy kept saying. She was will to say anything so long as it was a good answer. However, she didn't have one. Tears then started to come down from her eyes. "**I can't**. I **can't** make it up to her. She shouldn't have to deal with **any** of my problems."

Shay's eye widens after hearing Judy say that.

"Good to hear you admit that." The ex said smiling. "But I do know one way you could make it up to her." He then pulled out a pocket knife. "You can die here and now? He might even erase all the problems you caused."

Shay was shocked to see the knife out. Her ex was actually intending to kill Judy. He then points the knife at Judy, who is stood a bit, but not enough.

"I'm doing Shay and this city a favor. They would both be better off without you!" The fox said as he lunged at Judy with the knife.

Judy was still frozen and couldn't even more. It was like her body didn't want to move. She didn't even react. She just closed her eyes expecting to get stabbed with the knife. But after two seconds, nothing. She then opens her eyes and looks in horror with what she sees. In front of her was Shay. She took the blow for her. Her ex was also caught by surprise.

"Shannon..." Judy said in total shock.

"Sh... Shay? Why did...?" The Ex said stunned.

"St... St... Stop. Please?" Shay said even if the knife injury was painful.

Shay's ex then took a couple of steps back with a look of grief and regret.

"Oh no. No no no. **What... have I done**?" The Ex said to himself before falling on his knees.

The amount of blood loss that Shay had, started to affect her as she falls down to the ground.

"SHAY!' Judy shouted out. Judy then rushes to Shannon's side. "NO! NONONO!"

Judy sees the knife still in her and she quickly takes it off and tried to close up her wound.

"SHAY! SHAY! **HANG IN THERE**!" Judy said crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ju... dy..." Shay said already feeling woozy.

"It was meant for me! Why did you take the knife for me?! WHY?!" Judy asked still tearing up.

"Because... I had to." Shay replied.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! **Please**... stay alive for me. I do **anything you want** me to do. You're all I have left." Judy stated as she cried more.

"That's... not true... and... we... b... both... know it," Shay started feeling more and more like she was about to blackout. "I'm... sorry... I... couldn't... be strong... enough."

"Shay! Shay! Don't talk that way! You'll be fine. Okay?" Judy said as she still held Shay up.

"You... have **nothing** holding... you back now," Shay said oddly with a smile. "Go... to... hi..."

Shay was slowly starting to close her eyes.

"Shay! SHAY! KEEP THOSE EYES OPENS! PLEASE!" Judy shouted out.

She had lost to much blood and eventually shut her eyes for good. Leaving Judy to cry in complete pain. That was the end of Judy's flashback. After hearing everything, Nick was stunned beyond words.

"**That's... THAT'S** how she died?" Nick said completely shocked by this.

"Yes. That's the whole story." Judy said weeping.

"W... wait! If what you said is true, then...** the person who was supposed to get killed**..." Nick said looking horrified.

"... was **me**." Judy answered.

"In... **IMPOSSIBLE**!" Nick shouted out. "HOW DID I NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!"

"Even if you didn't know, you do now," Judy said still crying. "She lost **her** life saving **my** worthless one."

"But... you said Shay was going to leave you. That doesn't really prove anything." Nick stated.

"Nick, **think about it**. Shay's Ex just happens to show up and says things that Shay would have told me. Also, Shay wanted us to talk the day we went out. Didn't all of that seem odd to you?" Judy asked.

Nick thought about it all and did think it was too much of a coincidence.

"No way. She... planned it?" Nick asked as he shook. "Does that mean you getting killed by her Ex was also part of the plan?!"

"NO! It's not what you think." Judy said firmly. "Yes, her and her ex planned the thing whole **meeting** thing. But it was just so that we could **break up**. She was too afraid to be **upfront** with me, so she tried to get him to do it. But it was clear that he had **bigger plans**."

"So... she **didn't know **that her ex was planning to... kill you?" Nick asked.

"Of course she didn't," Judy said as she shook her head. "Otherwise, she **wouldn't** have dive in and take the blow for me."

"But... with that said, maybe there would have been a chance of you working things out and..." Nick said feeling that there was still a chance Shay wasn't going to leave.

"We were **always** going to break up!" Judy said firmly. "I'm not gonna deny it anymore. *sigh* There... was a part that I was **never** willing to mention, but like everything, there's** no point**."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I didn't go home until the day after Shay died. And even then, it was hard for me. Once again, I was alone. Another person I love, gone because of me. I was **beyond** **miserable**." Judy stated. "I went to the bedroom to weep. It was not only the first time I slept in there after a week but the first time I would sleep alone again. When I went into the room, it still looked **oddly** the same. That was... **until** I looked at the side of the bed."

"What did you see?" Nick asked.

"... **Shannon's suitcase and bags**." Judy answered. Nick looked a little stunned to hear that. "I kept asking myself '_Why? Why would Shay take those out? Why would she need to take those out?_'. As much as I didn't want to, I had to. I had to see the bags for myself." Judy didn't say anything for 5 whole seconds. "... **They were packed**."

"They... were packed?" Nick asked stunned from hearing that.

"That's right," Judy said as she begins to cry. "Do you know what means? It didn't matter if she died or not,** she was planning to me anyway**."

"..." Nick couldn't respond to that.

"Do you get it, Nick? I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE PROBLEM! ME!" Judy shouted out as she cried. "At least you had the guts to leave me when you did. But Shay had to die before she could even try. Do you know what I felt that day? Anger. So much anger that I wreck that apartment. Ripped up cushions, marks on walls, papers all over the floor, and broken picture frames. After I had enough, I just went into my pillow and cried. I cried, cried, and cried some more. But even after what I been through, it only got worst."

"What else has she had to deal with?" Nick thought as he started feeling very sad for Judy.

"I met **Shay's parents** and they **don't** forgive me for what happened to her daughter. Her mother told me '_Just because you were willing to kill your own baby, doesn't mean you had to kill someone else._' All I could say was that I was sorry. But it wasn't enough for them. They wanted nothing else to do with me and even prevented me from going to Shay's funeral."

"They what?" Nick asked.

"I kept my relationship with Shannon a **secret** from most. If that had come out, everyone would know her as the fox that dated the **former** hero bunny that aborted her own child. I would forever tarnish her grave with that information and she would get as much backlash as I did." Judy said crying more. "Even though I agreed, it still hurt."

"She didn't even get to give her a **proper goodbye**." Nick thought.

"But that was just the **tip** of the iceberg. Due to my current state, I was both **physical and mentally** unable to work. So I've been put on **leave**. I tried calling my family to apologize, but **no one** picked up. I tried contacting my friends at Bunnyburrow, but they want **nothing** to do with me. I had to cover my face every time I go out just to not hear people's **negative comments** about me. Then when I'm in the apartment, I'm either crying in the corner, crying in the bed, or crying in the shower." Judy said as she cried even more and held herself. "I believed that I was this brave hero that wants to make the world a better place. But when I look in the mirror, I don't see that person. I don't even recognize myself."

Nick still didn't say anything. He just had his head down nothing even knowing how to respond to all of Judy's pain.

"The 'so-called new life' I wanted to ruin everything well with from my old life. But the worst part isn't just Shay dying and me still being here." Judy said. "When a bunny's soulmate dies, they are supposed to die along with them. Yet, with all the pain I've been feeling, with all of it wanting to end in any way, I'm still here. Do you know what that means? Shay **wasn't** my soulmate... and our relationship was for **nothing**."

"..." Nick still remained silent.

"I thought it would be okay with her. But... because of me, she died!" Judy said in pain. "If I never had gotten into a relationship or met her that day... or even... if I'd never chosen to go through with the abortion in the first place, she wouldn't have to die. I made her deal with all my burden and she still gave her life for mine. A life that was never supposed to exist in the first place." Judy then had her knees down to the ground. "It was meant for me! It should have been me! If she had let me get killed, then all her problems would have vanished. Instead, I made her feel that my life was more important. That her life didn't matter. But it's not true. She was a true angel that was met to be born. But ask for me... I'm no angel. No hero either. I'm... **a monster**. A monster that causes suffering to those around her. A monster that only cares about herself. A monster... that **only exists** because of an affair."

Nick clung both his fists. For Judy to admit so much

Judy then stood back out, wiped her tears off, and took a deep breath.

"You were right all along again, Nick. You should be happy about that." Judy said.

"... You're right. I am _happy_." Nick said still with his head down, but not with a tone that sounded happy. "I'm happy that I left you and had you deal with this burden alone."

"Huh?" Judy said with her head up as she looks at Nick.

"I'm _happy_ that you tried to move on with someone else who wasn't meant to deal with our burden. I'm _happy_ that you were willing to push away **your** **own family and friends** just because of what you wanted." Nick said not sounding happy, but angry. And more and more with every sentence. "I'm _happy _that the reputation you worked so hard to have is now in flames and that everyone in the city hates you. I'm _happy _that Shannon, **a perfectly innocent girl,** had to die from saving your life when in reality, she was going to leave you too." While Nick was still sounding angry, he was starting to cry. "But you what to know what I'm _really... really_ happy about? I'm _happy_ with the little secret that your mother just **bombshell** us with today. That after what was s**aid and done**, there... really was a chance that you could have **never been born**. That you were the** result of an affair. T**hat she was **attempting** **to end** her pregnancy with you. It all means the **same thing**. It means that your light really never would have existed and that **EVERYTHING WE PUT EACH OTHER THROUGH**... was for nothing." Nick's anger went down, but not his tears.

"..." Judy was now the one who was speechless.

"I'm **not** happy about any of this, Judy," Nick said as he shook his head. "And if you think that after all of this, that I stopped caring or... that I stopped loving you, you're wrong! Cause even if you did stop loving me, I never stopped loving you."

"Nick..." Judy said feeling the warmth from Nick's words.

Judy gets up and slowly walks up to Nick. She wraps her arms around the fox. The two both wanted comfort. The comfort they could only get from each other. Nick then held Judy's head up and looked at her eyes. He then leans his head down. Judy knew what Nick was planning to do and lightly pushed him away.

"J... Judy? What's wrong?" Nick asked wondering why Judy's stopped him.

"I can't. I can't do this if **there's a chance **that I will hurt you again." Judy said as she gripped herself. "I... I need to leave."

"Wait. You don't need to leave my apartment." Nick said not wanting Judy to go.

"No. Not just the apartment. **The city**." Judy stated. "I need to leave **the city**. Face it, Nick. It was **the other way around**. **You** shouldn't have stayed out of my life forever. **I** should stay out of your life forever." Judy said as she started to cry more.

"What?" Nick said shaking a bit.

"I caused enough pain to enough people. I can't make it up to everyone. So leaving is the **best thing to do**." Judy said.

"You... can't be serious," Nick said starting to cry.

"I am," Judy said feeling that she had made her choice. She then turned around, dug into her pocket, and took out her officer badge. "When I first gave up this badge, it was because of what I cause during the **Missing Mammals Case**. I said I **didn't** deserve this.** After everythin**g, I think it goes to say I don't deserve this **more than ever now**."

Judy then did something that was unthinkable for Nick. She dropped her badge down on the floor. An officer's badge is considered the most important thing they have on them. A symbol of honor and nobility. So, to drop it on the floor was short of sacrilege.

"**I'm quitting the ZPD**," Judy said to Nick.

"WHAT?!" Nick shouted out in shock.

"I'll call Bogo and tell him that I fully resign from the force. No doubt he will probably be happy not to have his **problem officer** anymore." Judy said. "Oh, don't worry. I talk with him about **putting you back in his precinct**. You coming back might even bring back some of the **other officers** that transferred from there. He might even make you **keep your lieutenantship**. I'm sure you will be a better one than me."

"Hold on!" Nick said wanting Judy to stop.

"You mention something to me long ago about giving up my dream and going back home to be a carrot farmer. It was funny how you were able to predict that. Only now... I don't even have **that** option." Judy said crying more. "I can't go back home now. I don't even think there are any places I could go to **without** being rejected. I'll be **aimless**, **friendless**, and **completely alone**."

Nick's heart was in pain after hearing all this. Judy was really willing to isolate herself from everything.

"But... **I'll survive**. Just like you, Nick." Judy said.

"Judy, you don't **have** to leave." Nick pleaded.

"Don't worry, Nick. Like before, I may be walking away, but you can know that you were **right all along**. I'm a **dumb bunny**. That's **who I am**... and that's **what I'll always be**." Judy said as her tears hit the ground.

For Nick, it was feeling like his heart was breaking.

"Goodbye, Nick," Judy said tearfully before running for the door.

Judy sounded serious. She was really tending to leave everything behind and live a life of solitude. Nick didn't want that. Nick didn't want Judy to leave. But even after shouting out "JUDY! JUDY!", the bunny didn't seem fazed. So instead of calling her by her name, he called her... something else.

"**CARROTS**!" Nick shouted out with all his might.

Just when Judy was only millimeters from touching the doorknob and opening the door, she stopped. The moment she heard that nickname she was given by Nick, she froze. Judy then moved her paw away from the door and turned around to Nick.

"What... did you call me, Nick?" Judy asked.

"_**Carrots**_. I called you _**Carrots**_." Nick said.

"**That nickname**... when you first called me that, you knew I hated it. Most of the time, I still didn't like you calling me that." Judy admitted. "So **why**?" Judy was looking up at Nick with tears of need. "**Why** does hearing that nicknames **mean the whole world to me**?"

"Because in your heart,** it does**," Nick replied. Nick then walked over to Judy. "Carrots, you don't really want to leave everything behind, **do you**?"

"I... I..." Judy said hesitating.

"Carrots, you've really have been a** dumb bunny**. **A dumb and indecisive one**." Nick stated.

"**Indecisive**?" Judy asked as she wiped her ears off.

"You tell me that you **didn't** want our baby, yet you **completely** regret your abortion. You tell me you **didn't** want my forgiveness, yet you needed it **more than anything**. You were even **willing** to make sacrifices for your career, yet you are now **willing** to throw your badge away?" Nick said. "Every time, Judy, you've been indecisive and unsure with what you want. So I ask you this." Nick then grabbed onto Judy's shoulders. "**WHAT IS THE ONE THING THAT YOU WANT?!**"

"The...** one thing**?" Judy said as she starts to think.

"Don't overthink it. Not even for a second. Just please... say to me the one thing you want. Anything." Nick said sincerely.

What was it? What was the one thing Judy truly wanted? She used to believe the one thing that she truly wanted to be was being an officer. But not anymore. When she looked at the emerald eyes of Nick, she had her answer.

"I... I want us... to **never say goodbye**... ever again." Judy answered.

Nick then gripped his chest, shedding a tear, and gave a smile of relief. He was really happy to hear Judy say that.

"I want that too, _Carrots_," Nick said to Judy with a smile.

Judy then started smiling too. Her first real smile in a long while. Nick and Judy then embraced each other. After a few seconds, the two gazed at each other. No matter what was said and done, Nick and Judy had never lost their feelings for one another. Nick leans down to her and Judy gets on her tiptoes as they kissed passionately. So passionately that it led the two of them down to the floor. Even so, they still kissed.

Sometime later, things led to Nick's bedroom. The two's clothes were down on the floor near the bed. On the bed, Nick was only wearing blue boxers while Judy was in a black bra and panties. While the two didn't want any farther than kissing, it did go on for a while. Judy was on top of Nick's chest as she after breaking up the kissing. While Judy still looked hurt emotionally, she had great comfort with Nick. The bunny then laid down on Nick's chest as Nick holds her close.

While Nick and Judy didn't really 'reconcile' in the usual way, Nick did do something to Judy that left a new scent on her.

"I **marked** you, Judy," Nick told the bunny. "This means that no matter who else goes to you, they can never have you. You will belong to** me and only me.** I should have done this long ago."

"It's not like **anyone else** is out there for me now," Judy stated as she nuzzles her head on Nick's chest.

"Tomorrow, I want you to go back to **your** apartment," Nick said as he rubbed the back of her head.

"Nick, I can't..." Judy said still feeling that she can't go back there.

"Tomorrow, I want you to go back to your apartment, pack up all your things, and **move in with me**," Nick said. "I want you to live here with me **as soon as possible**, but I also want you to have a day to **recover** after everything. **Understand**?"

"... Okay." Judy said not even arguing with Nick. "I'm pretty sure I was close to getting **evicted** anyway. I haven't paid a few of the bills for a while. Suspension made Shay the** sole provider** and not working this month also did a **dent** to my funds. So, will you really be okay with..."

"Of course I don't mind. I have been able to **pay the rent** just fine on my own." Nick stated.

"Sorry." Judy went feeling that she's been nothing but a burden.

"**No more apologizes**, Carrots. Just make it up to me by always being with me." Nick said as he held Judy.

"I can do that," Judy replied agreeing.

Nick then placed Judy to the other side of his bed to better look at her and speak with her.

"Carrots, you mind doing me a favor and **closing your eyes**?" Nick asked.

"What for?" Judy asked.

"Close them, Carrots. Also, have your right paw out." Nick ordered Judy to do.

Judy wondered why Nick wanted her to close her eyes and have her paw out. Then she had a thought in her mind. Was he trying to propose to her? Right here and now? She started to blush a bit as she stood up on the bed. If he really was going to propose to her, how should she react? Not overthinking, she just did what Nick asked and closed her eyes with her right paw out. She could see want Nick was up to, but she felt something get placed in her paw. It didn't feel like a ring or a box with a ring that she could tell.

"Okay. Open your eyes now." Nick said to Judy.

Judy opened her eyes and looked at her right palm. In it, she saw her badge. The badge that she dropped on the floor not to long ago.

"I think you might need this," Nick said.

It seemed that Nick wanted Judy to keep her badge. However, Judy still felt that she didn't deserve to have it. After all, she was willing to throw away so much just to keep it.

"Nick, **because of this badge**, I screw up so much," Judy said feeling that she shouldn't have it.

"Which is **why** you need to have it back," Nick said. He then placed two of his paws on the paw Judy was holding her badge. "Judy, it was **never** about giving up your career. It was about not giving up on **us**. When you were **willing** to go through the abortion, it hurt me. But seeing you finally understand why I was so against it and that you were willing to give up this badge, it tells me that you care more about us now. Even so, being a cop was your dream and I don't want you to give that up either."

"But..." Judy said.

"I know that you made **mistakes** that you think you** can't fix**. But you need to fix them. No more hiding from your problems or having someone else be your reason to avoid them. You have to face them head-on. Even if you're scared. **No more acting cowardly** from either of us, okay?" Nick said boldly.

Judy looked down at her badge. She closed her eyes and then held it near her chest.

"I still don't think I have the **right** to wear this. But I'll do what I can to earn it again." Judy said. "I swear, I'll make it up to you, my family, and everyone else. Even if it takes the rest of my life."

"That's what I want to hear," Nick said with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll be here with you every step of the way for now on."

"Thank you, Nick," Judy said smiling back at Nick.

Nick then kissed Judy on her forehead. The fox then looked at the clock as it said 7:47 pm.

"I know that it isn't that late, but how about we get some sleep?" Nick asked Judy. "I know a certain bunny that could really use it."

"You have no idea how good that sounds," Judy said really want to go to bed now. "This might be the first **good-night sleep** I get in a long time."

"Yeah. Me too." Nick said agreeing.

At that moment, Nick remembered something he needed to get out of his drawer by his bed.

"Judy, let me promise you this. I'll do whatever I can to make your life good again." Nick said. "Then... once I help you with that..." Nick then held Judy's left paw up. He then had something that was a bit shocking to have in his other paw. A ring. He then just put the ring on one of Judy's fingers. "... **let's get married**."

Judy was in awe for two reasons. The ring Nick put on her and the fact that he asked her to marry him. It was just so sudden. Yet, there was no way Judy was going to say no or that she was going to take off the ring.

"Okay," Judy said fine with it all. "I'll be the kind of wife you deserve."

"And I'll be the kind of husband you deserve," Nick said.

Nick and Judy then held onto each other again. Both of them have had a long day and were pretty tired. So all they really wanted was the warmth of each other's bodies. The two then give each other one more kiss on the muzzle.

"_I love you, Judy_," Nick uttered before drifting off to sleep.

"_I love you, Nick_," Judy uttered back to Nick before sleeping as well.

Their eyes felt heavy as they were both about to drift into sleep. After that, the two agreed to never be apart ever again. As Nick promised, he helps the best way he could to fix Judy's life. A couple of years later, Nick and Judy had moved into a nice big two-story house in Central. Judy had changed quite a bit. She was a bit different than she was before but closer to her old self. While her reputation was never the same, she accepted things the way she was and was fine she still had what she had.

It was the middle of the night, Judy was walking down the hallway of her home. As she walks down the hall of her home she passing a picture of her and Nick on their wedding day. The two are actually happily married now. They both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and that what they are doing. Both marriage, Nick promised to help Judy fix up her life. She worked things out with family, the officers at the ZPD, and at least a bit of her reputation was gained back.

She quietly opens the door and went into what looked like a nursery room. Judy looked at what seemed to be a big wooden crib. She slowly walked over to it and looked upon it. In the crib, sleeping peacefully is four little babies. They all seemed to be mixed with both fox and rabbit. That's right. After getting married, Nick and Judy later had kids. They were blessed with a litter of 4. It was a bit surprising for both Nick and Judy. But they were both happy all the same. Judy looks at her babies with a smile. She then felt arms wrapped around her body and a head on top of her head. It was Nick.

"You weren't in our bed, so I **knew** you would be here." Nick quietly said to Judy as he held her.

"Sorry," Judy said quietly. "Did I wake you?"

"Well, you know I can't sleep well without you, but it's fine," Nick said as he still cuddled Judy.

While Nick and Judy may have a family now, Judy still had guilt in her heart.

"I still can't ever bring back the **light** I chose to **extinguish**," Judy said sadly.

"I know," Nick said.

"Which is **why** I do what I can to make up for it," Judy said.

"I know, Judy. I'll be there with you... as well as **the four lights** we brought into this world." Nick said.

"Yeah," Judy said with a smile.

**Done! Oh god! This was longer than it was supposed to be. I just HAD to write another ending for this story. But like I said, Never Said Goodbye is about to come out soon and I wanted to have one more go at an ending. Yes, this ending was more of a tearjerker. But seemed to fit better than the overly happy one. Besides, parts of this were going to be in my original final draft anyway. Anyway, special thanks to all my readers and fans of my story. Also, special thanks to Spectra98 being a fan of this story and making me want to give this story another take. Well, that's all for now. I got to get back with all my other stories. Aight, ya'll. See ya and be well.**


End file.
